sueño
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: YAOI una mujer misteriosa hace que Naruto se duerma y este cae en un profundo sueño donde vive una vida irreal para todos pero para él no SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 1

Naruto estaba en el valle fin sentado en una de las cuevas con las rodillas en la cara y el semblante triste, el rubio recordó como hace una semana mas o menos la guerra había acabado y matando a Madara entre todos, después de esa batalla Naruto tuvo que luchar contra Sasuke, al recordar eso al chico rubio le empezó a salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos azules, al recordar las frías palabras de su ex-compañero " _lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, nunca debió haber pasado " _estas palabras le retumbaban desde ese momento en la cabeza, aunque no entendía como Sasuke no lo mató en ese momento-" le tuve que dar pena"-se dijo en un susurro Naruto, pero sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos volvieron otra vez a esa frase que le dijo su ex-compañero -se aprovechó de mi hace mes y medio"-y sin mas y sin poder evitarlo lloró, después de unos minutos llorando Naruto se tranquilizó pero sin dejarle de salir lágrimas-"me siento tan mal que desearía morirme, la aldea ya no está en peligro por Madara"-suspiró-"ojala durmiera para no despertar nunca mas"-el rubio iba hacer el intento de levantarse pero el cansancio que tenía de no dormir por las noches se lo impedía, estiró sus piernas y miró el cielo para luego mirar el lugar con tristeza y sonrió con nostalgia-"aquí luchemos para que no te fueras de la aldea"-se calló durantes unos segundos-"pero al final fui tan débil que no logré traerte de nuevo al lugar donde naciste"-suspiró y cerró los ojos-" aquí nos volvimos a ver hace un mes y medio y yo"-se tapó la boca para no gritar por que sus lágrimas volvieron a salir con rapidez y se quitó la mano de la boca-"te demostré lo que te amo, pero solo fui"-respirando con dificultad y rapidez-"tu juguete"-lloró con amargura y con sus manos en los ojos, pero lo que Naruto no sabía es que cuatro pares de ojos lo observaba, esos cuatro pares de ojos que le miraban estaban a distancia, unos eran de color verdes y los otros de color negros, los ojos de color verde con sigilo se acercó a Naruto

-has dicho que quieres dormir-Naruto quitó las manos de su cara para mirar a la persona que estaba en frente suyo que era una mujer de cabello largo de color verde y los ojos del mismo color

-quien eres?-preguntó Naruto extrañado ya que no había sentido su chacra acercarse

-mi nombre es lo de menos Naruto-dijo la mujer poniéndose a la altura del chico-yo puedo hacer que duermas y tengas dulces sueños-mientras decía esto la mujer acarició la cara del chico rubio-y a sin vivirías la vida que siempre deseaste-Naruto solo sintió que con esa caricia se tranquilizaba-solo despertaras asta que consigas ser completamente feliz-Naruto empezó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud, y la mujer quitó su mano de la cara del rubio y se puso de pie

-quien eres y que le has hecho a Naruto-dijo una voz fría de atrás de la mujer

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo la mujer, el chico de pelo negro se extrañó por que supiera su nombre, pero miró al chico rubio que estaba sentado y que cerraba los ojos-una persona no sabe lo que tiene asta que lo pierde

-no lo habrás -Sasuke no continuó ya que la ira lo consumía-te mataré-el chico de cabellos negros se lanzo para atacar a la mujer que esta tenía una sonrisa suave en su cara

-depende de ti para que despierte Sasuke pero también de él-y sin mas la mujer desapareció antes de que Sasuke llegara alcanzarla

-pero que-dijo Sasuke y miró al rubio que este tenía casi los ojos cerrados, el chico de pelo negro se acercó y se arrodilló en el suelo-dobe despierta, no hagas que tienes sueño-el rubio no le hacia caso-maldita sea no te duermas

-te amo, Sasuke-y Naruto cerró los ojos para no abrirlos y todo fue oscuridad para él

-Naruto despierta o llegaras tarde al instituto-gritaba una mujer pelirroja, al no tener contestación se acercó a la cama y miró al chico de cabellos rubios y luego se acercó a la oreja del chico para gritar-he dicho que despierte

-Aaaaaah-gritó Naruto-pero que está pasando

-el desayuno está preparado, dúchate y baja-dijo la mujer pelirroja saliendo de la habitación

-no tenías que chillarme a si, mama-dijo Naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha, una vez limpio y con uniforme del instituto, fue a desayunar y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina-buenos días-dijo con enfado

-buenos días hijo, te encuentras mejor-dijo la pelirroja, el rubio por un momento miró el desayuno triste para luego mirar a su madre

-si me encuentro bien-dijo Naruto-y papa

-se fue temprano, tenía una reunión con su socio Uchiha

-Uchiha-susurró Naruto

-buenos días

-buenos días Dei-dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hijo pequeño de seis años que se sentaba al lado de su hermano mayor-Naruto recuerdas que tienes que llevar a la escuela a tu hermano

-no tengo otra opción -dijo Naruto

-no-dijo la pelirroja-Naruto por una vez compórtate como el hermano mayor que eres

-si fuera por mi no fuera tenido hermanos pequeños

-Naruto-dijo Kushina enfadada

-mami mi hermanito mayor no me quiere-dijo Dei

-claro que te quiere cariño, lo que pasa es que está en una mala temporada-dijo la pelirroja cariñosamente a su hijo menor-a demás quien no te va a querer a ti

-me voy-dijo Naruto enfadado-si no te das prisa te dejo Deidara

-tomad vuestros almuerzos-dijo la mujer dándole a cada uno -que os valla bien el día

Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa, Naruto iba unos pasos mas adelante que su hermano menor que sonreía maliciosamente y se acercó a su hermano mayor

-sabes Naru

-no me llames a si-dijo Naruto

-lo que te iba a decir, me encanta ir a la escuela por que me lo paso muy bien y tengo muchos amigos cosa que otros no lo tienen

-cállate Deidara, y no me molestes

-pobrecito hermano mayor, eso de no tener amigos por ser un empollón, no debe de ser bueno, y a parte de eso ni siquiera las chicas te quieren como novias-dijo Dei con una sonrisa

-yo no quiero tener novia

-a es verdad tu prefieres tener novios-ya estaban casi en la puerta de la escuela de Deidara- ni si quieran los chicos te quieren, das pena, hermano mayor

-piérdete Deidara-dijo Naruto girándose para irse y dejar a su hermano, pero cuando se giró tenía en frente suyo a la persona que hace un día era el dueño de sus pesadillas

-hola Itachi-dijo Deidara a un niño de su edad

-hola Dei-dijo Itachi serio-Sasuke, ya puedes dejarme aquí

-mejor-dijo Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada al rubio de enfrente suyo con una sonrisa de prepotencia -no tengo ganas de que todos esos mocosos como vosotros me vean

-cada día me gusta mas tu hermano mayor Itachi-dijo Dei

-a mi no-dijo Itachi caminando con Dei hacia dentro de la escuela

-ya te vas dobe-dijo Sasuke-con lo bien que no lo pasamos el sábado los dos juntos-Naruto que empezó a caminar se paro en seco y miro al suelo con tristeza y pensando que su vida no podría ser mas penosa

-te tengo que recordar que no quiero saber nada de ti, y que no me molestes-dijo con enfado Naruto volviendo a caminar y Sasuke con una sonrisa también empezó a caminar atrás del rubio

-si que eres penoso-dijo Sasuke pasando por el lado del rubio-aunque es normal que se enamoren de mi todo el mundo, pero gracias a eso gané la apuesta por follar contigo-Naruto paró en seco-aunque he tenido mejores, nos vemos en clase dobe-Sasuke se alejó del rubio, cosa que este miro al suelo con impotencia y rabia

-por que me he tenido de enamorar del chico mas popular del instituto, y por que caí en sus redes-susurró Naruto-no tengo el valor de ir a clase, soy un maldito cobarde -Naruto se fue para otra dirección

Continuará ….

**Nota autora: **_Otra historia mas de SasuNaru, espero que os guste y por fa comentar si os gusta o no … asta el próximo capítulo _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto caminaba con lentitud por las calles y metido en sus pensamientos

-no te gustaría probar esto, chabal-dijo una voz de hombre de repente , Naruto levantó la cabeza y vio a un hombre pelirrojo con pircing en la cara, luego miró alrededor y vio que estaba en una callejuela de la ciudad, Naruto volvió a mirar al hombre pelirrojo

-no me interesa-dijo Naruto

-esto hará que tu ánimo se ponga a mil-Naruto miró lo que tenía en la mano derecha el hombre, dos bolsita pequeña, una de ellas con pastillas y la otra polvo blanco-esto hará que te animes-señalando la bolsita con pastillas-Naruto solo lo miró por unos segundos para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-las probaré-dijo Naruto-no tengo nada que perder-el pelirrojo sonrió

-por ser tu primera vez te regalo la bolsita … por cierto mi nombre es Pain

-yo Naruto-cogiendo la bolsita y después una pastilla que sin mas se la metió en la boca, de su mochila cogió una botella de agua y se tomó la pastilla-seguro que me animará

-claro-dijo Pain-me tengo que ir … pero si quieres encontrarme otra vez, me puedes encontrar allí, que hay muchas cosas mejores-señaló al fondo del callejón una puerta

-de acuerdo-y sin mas Pain se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, Naruto se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta donde había señalado Pein y que luego él entró, el rubio miró el reloj-está a punto de que acabe la segunda clase, será mejor que valla al instituto-el chico rubio empezó a caminar hacia el instituto, una vez que llegó tocó el timbre y el chico subió por las escaleras para ir a clase, una vez que llegó a la puerta de la clase sintió un mareo, Naruto se aguantó en la puerta y con la otra mano se la puso en la cara, para luego hacer una risa algo escandalosa

-veo que te diviertes, Namikaze-Naruto se giró y vio a un hombre con pelo gris y con la boca tapada

-si, me divierto mucho, profesor Kakashi, lo raro es que venga tan pronto

-será mejor que se sienta en su sitio Naruto Namikaze

-claro gran profesor de literatura-dijo Naruto hiendo a su asiento con una sonrisa, los compañeros le miraron extrañados del comportamiento del rubio ya que no solía decir nada en las clases, Naruto se sentó en la segunda fila del lado de la ventana con su compañera, una chica de pelo largo y de color negro azulado

-te encuentras bien Naruto-dijo la chica

-nunca me he sentido mejor Hinata-dijo Naruto, Hinata lo miro para luego mirar adelante

-bueno alumnos hoy antes de comenzar la clase me gustaría saber como tutor de esta clase, el por que Naruto Namikaze no ha venido a las dos primeras clases-dijo Kakashi mirando al chico rubio y sus compañeros también le miraron, ya que era raro que el rubio faltara a las clases, ya que solía ir asta con fiebre, Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana con los ojos entre cerrados, Kakashi al no recibir respuesta se acercó al chico-respóndame -Naruto le miró con la misma expresión y se echó para atrás en la silla

-no te importa-dijo Naruto como si nada y volver a mirar a la ventana, los compañeros de clase se extrañaron de esa forma de hablar de Naruto tan chulesca y el profesor también-alguna pregunta mas

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi tranquilamente-se que estás en una etapa no muy buena y como te conozco bien me gustaría …

-tú no me conoces-dijo Naruto enfadado-nadie me conoce, y por que seas novio de mi tío Iruka no significa que me conoces o que eres de mi familia-los alumnos empezaron a murmurar sobre lo dicho-que pasa no se lo habías dicho a tus alumnos que eras novio de un hombre y que ese hombre es mi tío lejano, la verdad es que lo siento mucho, Kakashi por rebelar tu secreto

-vete a dirección, Naruto-dijo Kakashi asombrado por la actitud del rubio

-la verdad es que tus clases me aburro, seguro que me lo pasaré mejor con esa vieja alcohólica Tsunade -y sin mas Naruto se fue sonriendo

-alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Naruto-dijo Kakashi con algo de preocupación, nadie dijo nada, el profesor miró a cada uno de los alumnos y poso la vista a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos negros que aunque siempre aparentaba frialdad en ese momento estaba sorprendido al igual que todos los alumnos-Sasuke Uchiha -el chico miró al profesor con su semblante frío-usted últimamente tiene una buena relación con Naruto, sabe lo que le pasa-Sasuke le miró sin saber que decir por que no sabía lo que le pasaba

-lo que pasa profesor es que al empollón no le gusta que le jodan -dijo un alumno con pelo largo asta los hombros y de color blanco

-no te he preguntado a ti Suegetsu-dijo Kakashi-dime Uchiha sabes si le ha pasado algo en este fin de semana a Naruto-algunos alumnos empezaron a reír-callense todos-contesta Uchiha

-que yo sepa no-dijo Sasuke indiferente

-pero el y tú sois amigos y a parte de eso sus padres son socios de la empresa …

-él no es mi amigo-le cortó Sasuke, Kakashi solo suspiró

-creo que ya entiendo-dijo el profesor-comenzaremos la clase-abrir los libros por la página cincuenta y nueve

Naruto andaba por los pasillos del instituto con una sonrisa para ir a dirección

_-Naruto por favor despierta-_el rubio escuchó una voz de chico desesperada y su sonrisa desapareció para mirar por todos los lados

-_Naruto no puedes estar durmiendo eternamente-_dijo una voz de chica

-pero quien anda ahí -dijo Naruto sin entender

_-Naruto despierta para que me digas que no debería de leer los estúpidos libros_-otra voz de un chico sonó en su cabeza

-_si te despiertas Naruto te prestaré el libro de Icha Icha Paradise -_susurró otra voz

-quienes sois, mostraros cobardes-gritó Naruto, y ya no escuchó nada-creo que estoy alucinando, puede que sea lo que me tomé, da igual-caminó Naruto asta dirección, una vez allí tocó la puerta, una mujer de cabellos negros asta los hombres abrió y le dejó entrar

-que te trae por aquí Naruto

-Kakashi dijo que viniera a ver a Tsunade, Shizune

-ahora la diré-la mujer se dirigió a otra puerta y entró al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir-ya puedes entrar Naruto-el chico no dijo nada y entró al despacho de la directora, ahí estaba una mujer rubia con grandes pechos

-siéntate, Naruto, para que te ha mandado aquí Kakashi-dijo la mujer rubia

-me dijo que viniera por que su clase era aburrida, Tsunade-la mujer lo miró detenida mente

-te encuentras bien-dijo la mujer ya que vio que el rubio estaba algo pálido

-nunca me encontrado mejor-dijo Naruto

-tienes algún problema con tus padres-el chico no dijo nada pero hizo una mueca de desprecio-y con tus compañeros-otra mueca igual-sabes que si tienes algún problema con cualquier cosa me lo puedes decir, soy tu abuela antes que directora-el chico seguía sin decir nada-si algún compañero se ha metido contigo dímelo que le daré el castigo correspondiente

-no soy un chibato-dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla-y no tengo ningún problema con nadie-me voy-se fue del despacho-creo que debería llamar a tus padres Naruto-se dijo para ella Tsunade

Naruto estaba en el pasillo y sintió la campana, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y notó algo dentro de uno de ellos, sacó lo que era, que era la bolsita con las pastillas y sin pensarlo cogió otra pastilla y se la metió en la boca, se acercó a una fuente de agua y bebió

-estoy arto de todo esto-dijo Naruto de mal humor

-ahora quieres ser un chico malo, dobe-dijo un chico atrás del rubio

-métete en tus asuntos, teme-girándose el rubio para encarar a Sasuke

-que sorpresa que tengas una parte rebelde-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida Sasuke

-olvídame-dijo Naruto, pero sintió un mareo extraño y se apoyó en la pared

-_tienes que despertar Naruto -_escuchó una voz Naruto, la primera de antes-_hazlo por lo que siempre quisiste tener, la familia que siempre quisiste tener_

-maldita sea, sal de mi cabeza-gritó Naruto, Sasuke que estaba mirándolo lo miró extrañado

-_haría cualquier cosa para que despertases, solo quiero volver a ver tus ojos azules y tu sonrisa-_volvió a decir la misma voz con tristeza

-quien eres-dijo Naruto cogiéndose el pecho y con la respiración agitada-esa voz me recuerda a alguien, Sasuke al ver su estado no pudo seguir con la frialdad que siempre tenía, ahora estaba preocupado y se acercó al rubio

-dobe que es lo que te pasa, hoy estas actuando muy extraño-dijo Sasuke con preocupación, Naruto estaba en el mismo estado

-_Naruto … te echamos todos de menos-_volvió ha escuchar en su cabeza una voz femenina y hablaba con timidez-_y estamos todos muy preocupados … tienes que despertar por favor … sabemos que va a ser un niño … debes por lo menos verlo nacer … ya falta poco por nacer-_escuchó un sollozo

-por que no salís todos de mi cabeza-susurró Naruto aguantándose las manos en la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados

-Naruto no se lo que tienes-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en el hombro-si quieres te puedo ayudar-Naruto con lentitud se quitó las manos de la cabeza y miró al chico de pelo negro

-a ti sería a la última persona que te pediría ayuda-dijo Naruto con ira y Sasuke quitó la mano de su hombro-aléjate de mi no fue eso lo que me dijiste ayer mientras tus amiguitos se reían de mi

-Naruto, yo quería hablar sobre eso

-déjame -dijo Naruto cortando al otro chico- o no será que quieres volver a follar conmigo

-tú no eres a si-dijo Sasuke-que es lo que te pasa

-que es lo que me pasa-dijo con enfado Naruto-pues que mi gran problema eres tú y mi estúpida familia, ojala todos vosotros desaparezcáis de mi maldita vida

-Naruto te ocurre algo-dijo una chica que estaba atrás del chico de pelo negro

-Hinata si estás al lado de este-señalando a Sasuke-olvídate de mi

-Naruto … por que dices eso-dijo la chica con tristeza-nosotros tres nos conocemos desde niños-Naruto la miró durante un momento

-olvídalo-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a la chica sin parpadear-_"la voz de Hinata me ha recordado a la última voz que he escuchado … debo de dejar estas tonterías"-_Naruto suspiró y se fue de donde estaban Sasuke e Hinata, la chica al ver como Naruto se fue miró a Sasuke con enfado

-te pasaste con él-dijo Hinata

-no me vengas con esas Hinata-dijo Sasuke

-a si nunca vas a poder estar con él-dijo la chica en un susurro

-quien te ha dicho que yo quiero estar con él-dijo Sasuke indignado, Hinata lo miró sin pestañear

-a parte de que los tres nos conocemos de parvulario, tú me dijiste lo que sentías por él-Sasuke suspiró-Sasuke por que lo hiciste, no era eso lo que querías, él siempre a confiado en ti, y por una vez que decidió decirte lo que siente por ti, te aprovechaste de él, para luego burlarte de él delante de tus amigos raros se siente traicionado … y aparte de eso tú sabes como yo lo que le pasa con sus padres

-no necesito sermones-dijo Sasuke-me voy con mis amigos raros, y si sientes que Naruto es tu amigo vigílalo, por que está actuando raro

-Sasuke-dijo Hinata y el chico de cabellos negros paró-se que actuado muy raro en clase de Kakashi, y a faltado a las dos primeras clases, que era lo que le pasaba antes de que yo llegara, las personas que pasaban lo veían raro

-no lo se, lo que le pasaba-dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica-solo se que de repente se puso a chillar … y la verdad me preocupe, nunca lo he vista en ese estado, era como si quisiese hablar con alguien que no estaba aquí

-crees que se lo tenemos que decir a sus padres-dijo la chica

-para que, no nos van a creer y segundo pasarían de él como han hecho toda su vida-dijo Sasuke con enfado y la chica ante esto miró al suelo con enfado e impotencia

-puede que sea algo pasajero-susurró Hinata

-puede-dijo Sasuke-pero será mejor que le vigilemos de cerca -la chica asintió con la cabeza

-nos vemos luego-dijo Hinata-voy a la cafetería a comer el almuerzo, y vigilaré a Naruto de cerca-nos vemos en clase-Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se fue para almorzar, aunque en esos momentos solo quería estar solo, y sabía donde ir

Naruto estaba en la azotea, en la barandilla, se acabó el almuerzo, sacó la bolsita con pastillas y la miró

-vosotras sois la que me dais el coraje para enfrentarme a todos, desde hoy seréis mis nuevas amigas -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-que es eso, dobe-el rubio miró al chico de pelo negro sorprendido, Sasuke miró el contenido de la bolsa y se enfadó, Naruto con rapidez se las guardó en el bolsilla-explícame que significa eso, y quiero una buena explicación o te moleré a golpes

Continuará …..

**Nota autora: **_otro capítulo que espero os haya gustado …. Naruto escucha voces quienes serán, se esta volviendo loco, Sasuke le ha pillado con las pastillas que ocurrirá entre ellos … el próximo capítulo estará pronto … espero que me enviéis algún comentario … asta la próxima _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Los dos chicos estaban en la azotea, Naruto estaba sorprendido y Sasuke enfadado, los dos se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear asta que Naruto desvió la cabeza hacia un lado

-no te importa -dijo Naruto empezando a caminar, pero Sasuke le cogió del brazo para que no se alejara

-dame lo que te has guardado-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-no-quitándose del agarre del chico de pelo negro

-te dije que si no me decías me lo dirías aunque sea a golpes-dijo Sasuke

-crees que me voy a dejar golpear por ti-dijo Naruto desafiante-ni en tus sueños-Sasuke se enfadó mas de lo que estaba y cogió a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa

-dime que es lo que pasa contigo-acercándolo a su rostro

-no te importa-contestó Naruto-y suéltame-el rubio puso sus manos en las manos de Sasuke para retirarlas de su ropa-déjame en paz-y sin mas Naruto se fue, el rubio bajó las escaleras con rapidez, asta llegar a la salida del instituto y alejándose con rapidez, llegó a un lugar alejado y se sentó en el suelo no le importaba ensuciarse, sacó la bolsita con las pastillas y las miró-vosotras sois las que me vais a dar la libertad y mi felicidad-Naruto se tumbó mirando al cielo y cerró los ojos

-_Naruto si despiertas te invitaré a todo el ramen que quieras-_dijo una voz de hombre, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró hacia los lados

-Iruka-dijo Naruto extrañado-imposible-cerró los ojos otra vez

_-Naruto, se que no suelo hacer esto, pero si despiertas te daré la misión que quieras, sabes que para mi eres como mi nieto_-dijo una voz de mujer con tristeza

-_Naruto debes de despertar para conocerlo-_dijo una voz de chico con seriedad, Naruto volvió abrir los ojos y se puso boca abajo

-dejadme en paz-susurraba el rubio

-_debes de despertar para verlo, tiene tus ojos, y te he puesto unas flores las alejado él-_dijo una voz de chica

-_si despiertas en este momento te regalaré una bolsa de patatas-_Naruto puso sus manos en los oídos

-_Chouji, deja de decir tonterías, o te golpearé asta cansarme-_dijo una voz de chica que había escuchado anteriormente

-_todos vosotros sois muy problemáticos_

-basta ya, salir de mi cabeza -gritó Naruto asta que paró las voces, se sentó con la respiración agitada-debo conseguir algo mas fuerte que esto, o si no me volveré loco-Naruto se levantó y empezó a correr asta el callejón donde había conocido a Pain, una vez que llegó fue donde estaba la puerta, sin pensarlo la tocó, al cabo de unos segundos un hombre alto con gran musculatura la abrió

-que es lo que quieres-dijo el hombre

-busco a Pain-el hombre sonrió con malicia

-pasa-el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio-sígueme-Naruto no dijo nada y siguió al hombre asta que se detuvo en otra puerta-Pain este chico te busca-Naruto como el hombre entraron

-puedes irte Kisame-el susodicho les dejó a los dos solos y el pelirrojo miró al rubio- a que sedebe tu presencia, Naruto

-quisiera algo mas fuerte de lo que me diste esta mañana

-algo mas fuerte-dijo Pain-eso puede costar mucho

-te daré lo que quieras

-lo que quiera-dijo Pain mirándolo de arriba abajo

-si

-de acuerdo-dijo Pain relamiéndose los labios-me pagaras una mitad con dinero y la otra -haciendo una pausa para sonreír-con tu cuerpo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

-yo preferiría …

-ese es el trato-cortó Pain-lo coges o lo dejas, pero si lo dejas, sabes que tu vida será muy miserable o mucho peor-el rubio suspiró resignado

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto, el pelirrojo sonrió maliciosamente

-a muchos les gustaría tenerte en su cama, te lo puedo asegurar-Pain se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Naruto, el pelirrojo le acarició su rostro y Naruto sintió repugnancia pero no lo hizo notar-sígueme-los dos caminaron y entraron a otra habitación-te presentaré a otros miembros, aunque todos no están aquí-Naruto miró a cada uno de ellos- ya has conocido a Kisame, el de allí es Hidan-vio como señalo a un hombre de pelo grisáceo con el cabello algo largo-el que está a su lado es Sasori-un chico mas o menos de su edad y pelirrojo-el otro es Zatsu-un hombre delgado con cabello verde y corto-y ella es Konan-una mujer atractiva con el pelo azul y un pircing en la boca-mas adelante conocerás a los demás miembros … chicos él es Naruto

-Naruto Namikaze -dijo el rubio, Pain se acercó a un armario y sacó una bolsita con polvos blancos y luego se la dio a Naruto

-esta noche ven a la discoteca Akatsuki-dijo el pelirrojo-y allí me pagaras

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y miró a las personas que estaban allí que sonreían con malicia menos uno el llamado Sasori que solo con una media sonrisa negaba con la cabeza, Naruto sin mas se fue del lugar y salió de ese callejón dando se cuenta que la puerta por donde había salido era la puerta de atrás de la discoteca Akatsuki

Naruto caminaba por las calles con la mirada en el suelo

-pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz de chico, Naruto alzó la mirada y vio algunos compañeros de clase, mas concretamente los que siempre se metían con él, el rubio al verlos miró la hora y se sorprendió, ya las clases habían terminado y los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas

-que es lo que quieres Suigetsu-dijo Naruto y miró donde se encontraba, en la puerta de una cafetería y allí estaban el nombrado, Juugo, Karin, Kiba, Gaara que estaba saliendo de la cafetería con Sasuke y Sakura y otros dos mas que no recordaba sus nombres

-ya que no has asistido a clase y no nos hemos divertido contigo podríamos hacerlo ahora-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo al igual que sus otros amigos

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-divirtámonos todos-haciendo crujir sus nudillos y sonriendo, los otros se sorprendieron-tenéis miedo chicos, pero con la condición de uno a uno-aún seguían sorprendidos-quien es el primero, tú grandullón-refiriéndose a Juugo-la putita de turno-ahora a la chica con gafas Karin-tu mismo Suigetsu … o tu pelirrojo -dirigiéndose a Gaara-o si no el gordito o el otro, perdonar pero no se quienes sois, eso es lo que me interesáis, tu mismo Kiba o si no la pelo chicle-refiriendose a la chica de pelo rosa llamada Sakura y miró a Sasuke que este le miraba con seriedad-o tu niño bonito-sonriendo Naruto-o preveréis todos a la vez como cobardes que sois

-voy hacer que estés en el hospital por una larga temporada-dijo el chico de cabellos blancos a media melena

-eso lo quiero ver-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-Suigetsu, déjalo-dijo Sasuke serio

-pero

-solo déjamelo a mi-dijo Sasuke-dejadme a solas con él -Sasuke miró a Gaara y este asintió con la cabeza

-va monos, Sasuke sabe lo que hace-dijo Gaara con seriedad

-mañana en el instituto te patearé el culo rubito-dijo Suigetsu

-tú y el gordito-dijo Naruto sonriendo de medio lado

-es la segunda vez que me has dicho gordito

-tranquilízate, que todo esto es muy problemático

-Shikamaru, Choiji, Sasuke se encargará de este-dijo Kiba-va monos-y todos se fueron intentando tranquilizar a Choiji y Sasuke se quedó, en cambio Naruto miraba al mas gordito sorprendido y pensativo, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó al callejón mas cercano

-suéltame -gritó Naruto

-se puede saber que te pasa-dijo Sasuke -por que te comportas de esta manera, tú no eres a si

-a ti no te importa -dijo Naruto enfadado

-no has ido a buscar a tu hermano-dijo Sasuke-y al ver que no venías me lo llevé a mi casa con mi hermano, llamé a tus padres diciéndoles que esos dos niños querían jugar un rato mas … se puede saber donde has estado? Te saltaste todas las clases

-no es de tu incumbencia -dijo indiferente Naruto-y la verdad es que me da igual lo que le pase a Deidara -Naruto iba a marcharse, pero Sasuke lo estampó contra la pared agarrándolo por los brazos

-Naruto no se lo que te pasa, nos conocemos desde niños, actúas raro, y sobre lo que te vi en la azotea déjalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-no es tu problema

-por que te tomas esa mierda-dijo Sasuke-tú no sabes lo que es estar metido en eso

-y tú si-dijo Naruto con ira-el perfecto niño de papa y mama sabes que es ese mundo, el chico perfecto en todo, el que es popular en el instituto, el que saca buenas notas y el que se lleva bien con su familia, el chico que es superior a todo el mundo, no sabes nada y déjame en paz

-si se lo que es eso-dijo Sasuke-a mi tío Obito murió por causa de las drogas, Kakashi le intentó ayudar y toda mi familia también pero no pudo ser, pero mi otro tío también está en ese mundo

-crees que me importa-dijo Naruto-no puedes pensar que eso es el camino mas fácil para desaparecer

-pero por que-susurró esto Sasuke y mirando al suelo pero luego subió la cabeza para mirar a Naruto con seriedad-las personas que están a tu alrededor sufrirían

-a si-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-que personas

- tus amigos, tu familia

-que amigos Sasuke

-Hinata, Ino, Tente, Lee, tienes amigos Naruto

-no me interesa

-y tu familia y la mía -dijo Sasuke-mis padres te ven como otro hijo, mi hermano te quiere mucho-miró al suelo -dice que cuando sea mas mayor os casaréis, que ironía

-estupideces

-tus abuelos

-mi abuelo murió-dijo Naruto-él era el único que me quería y me dejó

-y tu abuela Tsunade, no piensas en ella, y tus padres y hermano-seguía mirando al suelo Sasuke

-mi hermano, yo nunca quise tener un hermano, lo odio-dijo Naruto-y mis padres, solo se preocupan por Deidara, ellos me dijeron que yo no tenía de haber nacido por que fui una carga para sus aspiraciones -al rubio le empezó a brillar los ojos para llorar, pero no lo iba hacer-los odio

-si nos lo haces por ellos -apretó Sasuke sus manos en los brazos del rubio-hazlo por mi, por que yo

-no me hagas reír, niño bonito-dijo Naruto riendo y Sasuke le miró-no te lo voy a negar por que te lo dije, me gustabas, me enamoré de ti, pero ya no, pero si dices esto para acostarte conmigo todo tiene precio-Sasuke abrió los ojos en par en par-suéltame-quitó las manos de Sasuke de sus brazos-déjame en paz, olvídame, haz cuenta que no nos conocemos, ahora tengo otras aspiraciones, vete a vivir tu vida fácil-Naruto empezó a caminar, pero se paró por un mareo

_-Naruto despierta, te hemos traído a alguien que quería verte y para que tu lo conozcas-_dijo una voz feliz de chica

-_dentro de poco dirá sus primeras palabras … debes de despertar … para escucharlo … y verlo-_dijo otra chica con timidez

-_debes de despertar para que tu llama de la juventud vea la luz-_dijo una voz de chico enérgica

-Lee, donde estás-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en la cabeza-y los demás dejadme en paz, salir de mi cabeza, Sasuke solo miraba incrédulo

_-ya llevas demasiado tiempo durmiendo holgazán, y cuando despiertes te prestaré un libro para que tengas sexo dura_

_-Sai, no digas esas guarradas, y menos delante de un niño pequeño-_dijo una voz de chica enfadada-_Naruto, Itachi a elegido estas flores, estoy segura que despertaras pronto_

-Sai, quien es -Naruto se arrodilló en el suelo y Sasuke se acercó y se puso de rodillas en frente del rubio-por favor salir de mi cabeza-empezándole a salir lágrimas por el dolor de cabeza, Sasuke no sabía que hacer y lo único que le vino a la mente fue abrazarlo

_-cariño, dile hola _-dijo una voz suave de chico que le resultó conocida al rubio

-_me estás siendo muy problemático, Naruto, si no despiertas pensaré que eres un cobarde-_dijo otro chico

-_tienes que saber que Akamaru te echa de menos, y yo también para salir a divertirnos y hacer nuestras bromas-_dijo otro chico con la voz alegre

-_si no despiertas dormilón haré que mis insectos te devoren-_habló una voz seria de chico, Naruto se quitó las manos de la cabeza y abrazó a Sasuke

-ayúdame Sasuke para que estas voces se vallan y no vuelvan -lloraba Naruto y temblaban

-_te voy ha dejar el Icha Icha para que lo leas cuando despiertes_

_-_por favor os lo suplico, salir de mi mente

-_Kakashi como le puedes dejar eso, Naruto lo que necesita son otro tipo de cosas _

_-pero Iruka, el es mi alumno y es mi deber enseñarle las cosas de la vida, como por ejemplo el sexo y las cosas de pareja_

_-se acabó, todos fuera de la habitación, os tengo que recordar que es un hospital-_habló una mujer con autoridad

-esa voz se parecía a la abuela Tsunade -susurró Naruto aún abrazado con fuerza al chico de cabellos negros, los dos estuvieron a si un rato asta que el rubio se tranquilizó y se separó un poco del otro chico

-estás mejor-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, Naruto solo sonrió

-tengo que saber que son esas voces y esa gente -susurró Naruto mas para si mismo pero Sasuke le escuchó

-eso es efecto de las drogas-dijo con una voz suave Sasuke, Naruto lo miró extrañado

-tú estabas en esas voces, también Kakashi, Iruka, Chouji un tal Sai, tambien dos voces mas que se parecían a Hinata y a mi abuela Tsunade -Sasuke no sabía que decir y Naruto se sentó en el suelo asustado-me estoy volviendo loco

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke preocupado como veía en esos momentos al rubio con la respiración acelerada y temblando

-necesito relajarme-sacando del bolsillo una bolsita con una última pastilla-esto es lo que necesito-se la iba a meter en la boca, pero Sasuke con su mano cogió la mano del rubio para que no se metiera en la boca la pastilla

-no pienso permitir que destruyas tu vida-dijo enfadado Sasuke-no entiendes que esas voces que dices oír puede ser producto de esta mierda que te estás metiendo

-suéltame-dijo enfadado Naruto-no entiendes que esto hace que me tranquilice

-no voy a permitir que te la tomes-dijo Sasuke forcejeando con el otro chico haciendo que la pastilla se escapara de las manos de Naruto, el rubio al ver esto se levantó del suelo soltándose de mala manera del agarre del otro chico

-como has podido-dijo Naruto enfadado-no entiendes que no quiero nada de ti, solo quiero que me dejes y te olvides de mi

-y tú no entiendes que aunque quiera no puedo olvidarme de ti

-te odio-dijo Naruto con ira-ojala desaparecieras y te murieras, no te metas en mi vida por que tu eres el causante de mis desgracias -y sin mas Naruto se fue dejando a Sasuke en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha y con la mirada triste

Continuará …..

**Nota autora: **espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, antes de nada quiero decir que si en el sueño a pasado poco tiempo en la vida real pasa deprisa … comentar lo bueno como lo malo que me hace feliz saber lo bueno como lo malo … asta el próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La noche llegó y Naruto se dirigió a la discoteca Akatsuki, cuando llegó a la puerta estaba Kisame, este al ver al rubio sonrió y lo dejó pasar, la discoteca estaba llena de gente, jóvenes de su edad algo mas mayores y asta chicos mas jóvenes que el rubio, Naruto se adentró asta la barra y pidió algo de beber, cuando se acabó la bebida de un trago ya que estaba algo nervioso por que el ambiente no le agradaba y por que sabía a lo que iba a ese lugar, una mano se le poso en el hombro del rubio, Naruto se giró y vio a un a un pelirrojo que aparentaba su edad

-Naruto, verdad-dijo el chico, el rubio asintió

-tu eres Sasori-dijo Naruto, el chico solo sonrió para luego hacerle un gesto y llevarlo aún rincón donde no había mucha gente

-solo quiero darte un consejo-dijo Sasori-si lo coges mejor para ti y si no irás de mal en peor-Naruto solo lo miró-aún estás a tiempo para salir de este mundo, ahora lo ves muy bonito, pero llegará el momento que no podrás controlarlo

-por que me dices eso?-preguntó incrédulo el rubio

-por que he visto a muchos chicos y chicas de tu edad pasar por aquí y han acabado muy mal-dijo Sasori con seriedad

-no me importa como voy acabar-dijo Naruto-solo quiero ser yo-Sasori le miró durante unos segundos

-ahora parecerás que eres libre y no se que cosas mas, pero cuando pase un tiempo llegará el momento que no podrás controlarte y harás daño a las personas que mas quieres

-solo quise a una persona y está muerta, ya no pierdo nada-dijo Naruto

-no tienes familia ni amigos?-dijo Sasori extrañado

-no-dijo Naruto sin pensarlo

-entonces no tienes nada que perder, solo puedes perder tu dignidad como lo vas hacer ahora y tu vida-dijo Sasori y el rubio solo miró al suelo-acompáñame, Pain te espera y conocerás a nuestro jefe-Sasori empezó a caminar seguido de Naruto

-eres joven, por que estás aquí-preguntó tímido Naruto, el otro chico ni siquiera lo miró

-mi familia murió y estaba solo, necesitaba dinero rápido-dijo Sasori-yo solo distribuyo la mercancía, no me meto nada al igual que los demás, y sobre lo de joven, no lo soy, mi apariencia es joven pero te aseguro que soy mas mayor que tú, se lo que hago en todo momento-Sasori se paró en un rincón mas alejado-llegamos -mirando todo el rato al frente, Naruto todo el rato miraba a los lados mientras caminaba asta que se paró y miró al frente donde estaba Pain y Konan y otro hombre de apariencia seria, de pelo negro corto y ojos negros fríos como el mismo hielo-os traigo al chico, ahora me voy y os dejo solos-y sin mas se fue Sasori dejando al rubio de pie en frente de esas tres personas sentadas que le miraban asta que la mujer sonrió con una media sonrisa

-acércate Naruto-dijo la mujer, el rubio mecánicamente se acercó, la mujer se levantó-siéntate aquí- Naruto la hizo caso-nos vemos después

-Naruto-dijo Pain una vez que Konan se fue-el es Madara Uchiha-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por el apellido-es el jefe de nuestra organización-el rubio no sabía que decir

-Pain me ha hablado de ti y la verdad es que se ha quedado corto cuando me describió como eras físicamente-Naruto siguió sin decir nada-se ve que eres un chico tímido, pues esa timidez te la tendremos que quitar -sonrió al decir esto Madara

-lo has traído-dijo Pain, Naruto asintió con la cabeza, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un sobre y lo puso en la mesita que había delante de ellos, el pelirrojo lo cogió y le echó un vistazo rápido para luego sonreír y dárselo al otro hombre-ahora debes de cumplir tú otra parte del trato, y si te portas bien, tendrás todo lo que quieras-el rubio miró al suelo nervioso-no me digas que estás nervioso-Naruto miró a Pain

-no me digas que será tu primera vez-dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, Naruto no contestó-no me digas que se te comieron la lengua, nos gusta que se nos conteste

-no será mi primera vez-dijo Naruto con timidez y nervioso ya que la forma que hablaba Madara era de un tono frío y al rubio solo le producía temor

-la vedad me fuera gustado que fuera sido tu primera vez-dijo Madara-aunque todo no puede ser, un chico tan atractivo como tú no lo puede tener todo, pero sinceramente envidio la persona que te quitó tu virginidad

-no creo que eso sea gran cosa-dijo Naruto, los dos hombres se miraron y sonrieron

-ahora te dejaré con Madara-dijo Pain -y haz todo lo que te diga, te aseguro que te lo pasaras bien-Pain se acercó al rubio y le besó agresivamente en los labios, el rubio no correspondió, el pelirrojo se separó del rubio y se levantó para irse-yo de ti correspondía en todo o si no lo pasarás mal -y sin mas Pain se fue

-acompáñame para estar en un lugar mas tranquilo y para que estés mas relajado, ya que noto que estás muy tenso-dijo Madara levantándose y Naruto lo siguió, subieron unas escaleras asta que llegaron a una habitación, Madara cerró la puerta con llave cuando los dos entraron, Naruto observó la habitación, había algún mueble y una cama matrimonial, el rubio al ver la cama se estremeció y pensando en que estaría pensando en cuando aceptó ese trato, movió el rubio la cabeza negativamente para quitarse esos pensamientos y sonrió pensando que la primera vez sería duro para él pero luego se acostumbraría y a si es como tenía que hacerlo para poder hacer lo que verdad quería-túmbate en la cama-dijo Madara sacando de sus pensamientos Naruto, el rubio obedeció, el hombre moreno se puso en cima del chico-ahora solo relájate-Madara empezó a oler el cabello rubio y su cuello, asta que empezó a lamer el cuello del rubio, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza ya que le daba repugnancia lo que le hacían, Madara le empezó a desvestir asta que le dejó completamente desnudo, después de hacer eso Madara se desvistió, el hombre de cabello negro besaba y lamió el pecho de Naruto asta que cogió los pezones del rubio para lamerlos y mordisquearlos, el rubio por su parte solo tenía la cabeza girada a un lado con los ojos abiertos brillantes, también tenía la respiración agitada y mordiéndose los labios para no hacer ningún sonido, esto Madara lo notó- no te cortes gime para mi-Naruto recordó lo que le dijo Pain que hiciera todo lo que le dijera ese hombre que tenía encima, las lágrimas le salían de sus ojos azules sin control sobre todo cuando notó que Madara metió su miembro en su boca, también en ese momento le vino en su mente a Sasuke y sus lágrimas salieron sin control, Naruto hizo un gemido sabiendo que se había corrido, el cuerpo le temblaba sin control, no quería estar en ese lugar con ese hombre y si estaba en ese lugar solo quería estar con Sasuke, Madara le subió sus piernas asta sus hombros para tener mejor acceso a la entrada del rubio, el hombre de pelo negro sin pensarlo penetró al rubio con brusquedad, Naruto gritó por el dolor y por las embestidas que le daba ese hombre, Naruto gemía por el dolor que sentía ya que en ningún momento le preparó para penetrarlo, Naruto puso sus manos en sus ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran y eso era imposible, solo quería que acabara en ese momento e irse a casa y encerrarse en su habitación para olvidar esto que estaba pasando, Naruto volvió a girar la cabeza al lado y con sus ojos azules opacos ya que nos lo tenía tapados por sus manos por que Madara cogió sus manos para ponérselas a los lados de su cabeza, Naruto ya no sentía nada y solo pensaba que todos los días iba a ser a si

-Sasuke, ayúdame-susurró Naruto para él, el rubio sonrió con ironía por pronunciar ese nombre y pensó que cada vez ya quedaba menos para desparecer de las vidas de todos si seguía a si, el cuerpo del rubio se arqueo involuntariamente para que Madara se corriera dentro de él, pero eso no pasó ya que antes de que el hombre se derramara sacó su miembro de su interior para derramarse en el chico rubio, Madara estaba agitado y se tumbó en cima del rubio, cuando se calmó se levantó y se vistió

-ya sabes que todos los días a la misma hora de hoy tienes que venir-dijo Madara, Naruto movió la cabeza afirmativamente, por que aún su respiración estaba agitada-en ese armario hay algo para que te animes-después de decir esto Madara se fue, Naruto cuando estuvo mas tranquilo se levantó de la cama y se vistió, iba a marcharse asta que recordó las últimas palabras de Madara, Naruto miró el armario y negó con la cabeza recordando que aún le quedaba algo en casa de lo que le había dado Pain, pero la curiosidad fue mas fuerte y abrió un cajón del armario, vio una jeringuilla sin abrir del envoltorio y un liquido con una goma, lo cogió y se marchó

Naruto llegó a su casa no saludó a nadie ya que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie

-Naruto, por que llegas tarde-el nombrado miró a la persona que lo llamó que era su hermano pequeño, el niño se acercó a su hermano mayor con tristeza viendo el aspecto que tenía, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado-por que no viniste a buscarme en la escuela, no les dije nada a papa ni a mama- Naruto lo miró mal-Sasuke me dijo que no te encontrabas bien … yo no quise decirte esas cosas esta mañana, es que tú … como no me quieres

-cállate-dijo Naruto enfadado-no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti … vete con tus padres que ellos si te quieren a ti-Deidara hizo un puchero para llorar pero Naruto ni se inmuto

-por que me tratas siempre mal-susurró Deidara

-olvídame y haz que no tienes un hermano-dijo Naruto subiendo las escaleras para irse a su cuarto

-Dei, con quien hablabas-dijo una voz de hombre

-con Naruto-dijo el pequeño con lágrimas

-Minato que pasa-dijo la mujer pelirroja

-Kushina, Naruto hizo llorar a Dei, ese niño necesita un escarmiento, siempre trae problemas-dijo Minato enfadado viendo como su esposa consolaba a su hijo pequeño

-Naruto esta en la edad rebelde, no se lo tenemos de tener en cuenta-dijo Kushina

-nosotros también estuvimos en esa edad-dijo Minato, Deidara se separó de su madre y observó a sus padres

-si, y me dejaste embarazada de tu hijo-dijo la pelirroja

-yo no quería tener a ese niño y tu lo tuviste-dijo Minato

-tu madre como tu padre nos pudo a ver ayudado para no tenerlo pero no quisieron-Deidara solo miraba con tristeza el suelo-y yo no tuvo el dinero suficiente para deshacernos de él

-ahora toda la culpa es mía-dijo indignado Minato

-vosotros no queréis a mi hermano Naruto-dijo en un susurro Deidara mirando a sus padres con enfado y con lágrimas, sus padres solo miraron a su hijo pequeño y no contestaron-sois malos-y sin mas Deidara se fue a su cuarto llorando, los dos adultos se miraron y la mujer agachó la cabeza mirando el suelo con tristeza

-ahora si lo quiero-susurró Kushina

Naruto acabó de ducharse y sintió la conversación de sus padres y vio como su hermano se fue a su habitación, Naruto suspiró y se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo

-abuelo por que te fuiste y me dejaste-susurró Naruto-ojala me fueras llevado contigo-sonrió con tristeza-pronto iré contigo abuelo, nos divertiremos los dos como lo hacíamos y a si seré completamente feliz-Naruto cerró los ojos

-_menos mal que ya estás mejor, Naruto, estaba tan preocupado por ti-_dijo una voz de chico con tristeza

-_ahora lo que necesita es descansar-_dijo una voz suave de chica

-otra vez, os habéis metido en mi mente-dijo Naruto-esa primera voz se parece a la de Sasuke-sentándose en la cama-pero él no está aquí … por que siempre tienes que aparecer en mi mente y en mi vida-el rubio volvió a tumbarse, y empezó a llorar-por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi … solo quiero que me toque tú, pero eso es imposible, tú nunca me querrás como yo te quiero a ti … yo para ti fui otra diversión mas … por que me tuve que enamorar de ti-dándose la vuelta en la cama para llorar con mas intensidad y al cabo de un buen rato quedarse dormido

La mañana siguiente llegó, Naruto despertó se metió en la ducha y luego fue a desayunar, en la cocina estaba su madre y su padre, la primera acabando de hacer el desayuno y el segundo leyendo el periódico, Naruto se sentó en la mesa en frente de su padre

-buenos días hijo-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa a su hijo, Naruto la miró y se enfadó ya estaba arto de esta falsa-tienes los ojos rojos, estuviste llorando -Naruto suspiró

-buenos días-llegó Deidara

-buenos días Dei-dijo Minato sin quitar la vista del periódico, Naruto miró mal a su padre

-buenos día Dei-dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo menor y luego miró a su hijo mayor y suspiró-Naruto, si algo te pasa podrías decirme-Deidara se sentó al lado de su hermano y Naruto miró a su madre enfadado

-desde cuando te interesa lo que me pasa-dijo Naruto, Minato puso a un lado el periódico y miró a su hijo mayor y Kushina puso unas tostadas en la mesa y se sentó al lado de su esposo

-siempre me ha interesado lo que te pasa, Naru-dijo la pelirroja con tristeza

-no vuelvas a llamarme a si-dijo Naruto-el abuelo era el único que me llamaba a si y nadie mas

-un poco de respeto a tu madre-dijo Minato enfadado

-hablas de respeto-dijo Naruto y sonrió-cuando vosotros me lo tengáis a mi yo os lo tendré a vosotros

-ya estoy cansado de ti-dijo Minato levantándose de la silla con enfado

-pues no eres el único que está cansado-dijo Naruto levantándose-yo estoy cansado de cada uno de vosotros … ojala que los tres desaparezcáis de mi vida y eso será pronto … me largo de esta familia, para no volver, que solo aparenta felicidad-empezando a caminar para irse

-no hermanito no te vallas-dijo Deidara agarrando la pierna de Naruto llorando-yo te quiero mucho, te prometo que no te diré nada y me portaré bien contigo -Naruto solo miró al suelo

-a ti es al último que quiero ver -dijo Naruto mirándolo con desprecio y Deidara soltó la pierna de su hermano mayor

-déjalo Dei, que se valla, y espero que cumplas lo de no volver mas-dijo Minato, Naruto ni lo miró y se fue

-por que le dejáis que se valla-dijo Deidera llorando, Minato solo miró al suelo para luego marcharse, ya que tenía que ir a trabajar, Kushina solo lloraba-mama, por que no le queréis

-yo si le quiero-dijo Kushina-cuando tu hermano nació éramos muy jóvenes tu padre y yo y no teníamos planeado tener hijos, tener un hijo es responsabilidad y nosotros solo queríamos llegar a nuestras aspiraciones

-pero no es culpa de él-dijo Deidara

-lo se-dijo Kushina-es culpa de tu padre y mía a no darle cariño, me di cuenta de eso hace poco, intento remediarlo pero tu hermano no me deja acercarme a él y ser con él una madre … y ahora él me odia y no se si volverá, estoy preocupada, no se a donde va estar ni a donde va ir-llorando con mas intensidad-soy la peor madre del mundo-Deidara sola miraba con enfado

-me voy a la escuela -dijo Deidara

-te llevo-dijo Kushina-aún tengo tiempo para ir al trabajo

-no-dijo Deidara-puedo ir solo, alguna vez tendré que hacerlo … nos vemos a la tarde -y el niño se fue y Kushina se quedó sola en la cocina llorando

Hinata y Sasuke estaban en los pasillos del instituto, el chico apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la chica enfrente de él con preocupación

-y eso pasó ayer cuando no lo encontremos-dijo Sasuke

-no puedo creer que Naruto se comportase de esa manera tan agresiva-dijo Hinata-pero lo peor de todo es que se tome eso, él no es a si, debemos de decirle a sus padres o sino a la señora Tsunade

-sus padres que van hacer, nada, Hinata-dijo Sasuke serio-cosa que Tsunade puede hacer algo

-yo no quiero que le pase nada-dijo con tristeza Hinata -para mi es como mi hermano

-hola Hinata, hola Sasuke-dijo una voz de atrás de ellos enérgicamente

-hola Lee-dijo Hinata y Sasuke solo lo miró

-ocurre algo-dijo Hinata

-la verdad es que si-dijo Lee-se trata de Naruto

-está en clase-dijo Hinata

-si, acabado de entrar-dijo Lee-está raro, pero ese no es el motivo por lo que he venido

-entonces-dijo Hinata

-le vi en el servicio-dijo Lee-estaba haciendo algo extraño … te lo digo por que tú como Sasuke lo conocéis de mas tiempo

-que es lo que estaba haciendo-dijo Hinata antes de que esas mismas palabras las diera Sasuke

-antes os preguntaré si Naruto está enfermo y se tiene que pinchar algún medicamento-dijo Lee, los otros dos se miraron

-no-dijo Sasuke

-pues le vi como tiraba una jeringuilla a la papelera, pero antes vi como se pinchaba, se veía desesperado -dijo Lee con nervios

-si le pillan haciendo eso aquí le expulsarán-dijo Hinata preocupada

-me podéis decir que es lo que le pasa-dijo Lee

-te lo contaré en otro momento-dijo Hinata-vallamos a clase y hablaré con él-los tres fueron a clase y cada uno se sentó en su pupitre, Hinata al ser la compañera de asiento de Naruto lo miró que este estaba con la cabeza en la mesa y los brazos alrededor de la cabeza, en ese momento entró el profesor Asuma-Naruto

-que es lo que quieres Hinata-dijo Naruto sin levantar la cabeza

-mírame-dijo Hinata, el rubio levantó la cabeza y la miró, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por el aspecto de este, ya que tenía ojeras y los ojos los tenía rojos, y su cara parecía que estaba chupado por no haber comida en mucho tiempo-que es lo que te pasa, si no me lo dices se lo diré a la señora Tsunade

-no te importa lo que me pasa-dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana

-soy tu amiga y me importas-dijo Hinata preocupada

-no entiendes que no quiero escucharte a ti ni a nadie -dijo Naruto tocándose la cabeza

-que te ocurre-dijo Hinata

-mi cabeza me duele-y sin mas Naruto se desplomó quedando inconsciente con la cabeza en la mesa

-Naruto-gritó Hinata asustada y todos de la clase miraron y el profesor Asuma se acercó junto con otros compañeros de clase

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en una habitación blanca, en la habitación no había muchas cosas solo un armario que llegaba casi al techo y una cama individual, se fijo en la cama y allí había un chico tumbado y al lado en una silla había otro chico que tenía la cabeza en el estómago del chico que estaba en la cama y con los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, Naruto estaba extrañado pero se acercó a la cama, miró al chico en la cama y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ya que era él mismo, luego miró al otro chico que tenía el pelo negro y parecía que estaba sollozando, Naruto lo único que podía hacer era mirar la escena en frente a sus ojos, vio como el chico de pelo negro levantó la cabeza para luego con una mano acariciar su rostro con suavidad, Naruto vio intensamente al chico de pelo negro, tenía los ojos negros e hinchados que seguro que era de llorar por que aún estaba llorando

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto

-_por favor despierta, no se que hacer para que despiertes, he buscado a esa mujer de cabellos verdes por todas las aldeas y ni rastro de ella … por favor no puedo aguantar esta situación, no puedo verte a si, me duele tanto, se que es mi culpa_, _si no fuera sido tan egoísta esto no fuera pasado, si no me fuera ido en primer lugar de la aldea todo fuera sido diferente, perdóname Naruto … solo quiero que despiertes, si luego quieres odiarme me odias … pero si no despiertas me moriré de pena, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, abre tus ojos te lo suplico, todos quieren que despiertes, tienes que ser el próximo Hokade-_el chico dejó de hablar pero seguía llorando, Naruto solo lo veía con tristeza no entendía nada de esa situación solo sabía que le dolía ver a si a Sasuke

-deja de llorar-dijo Naruto-no quiero verte a si, tú nunca lloras por que lo haces ahora-se acercó al chico- me destrozas el alma verte en ese estado, tú eres el fuerte, tú siempre has sido el mas fuerte de los dos, deja de llorar-Naruto iba tocar los cabellos negros pero los traspasó, el chico de pelo negro en ese momento se giró ha donde estaba Naruto de pie y miró el lugar con extrañeza, Naruto escuchó un ruido y se giró

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto levantó su cabeza de la mesa asustado, miró el lugar y estaba en el salón de clase, en frente suyo estaba el profesor Asuma a su lado una asustada Hinata y mas alumnos, Naruto se levantó con rapidez y salió de la clase seguido de miradas de los compañeros y algunos compañeros iban detrás de él como el profesor

-Naruto, espera, no estas bien-dijo Hinata con preocupación agarrándolo del brazo, Naruto se giró para estar en frente de ella

-suéltame-dijo Naruto empujando a la chica y esta calló al suelo de culo, Naruto al verse liberado se fue corriendo saliendo del instituto

Continuará ….

**Nota autora: **aquí otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado es un poco mas largo …. Apareció Madara y Naruto fue a su mundo real … comentar por fa … asta el próximo capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que empecéis a leer quise hacer este capítulo para que se sepa como están las cosas en la " vida real de Naruto " espero que os guste y os dejo con el capítulo

Capitulo 5

Una chica de pelo rosa corría por el pasillo asta que vio a una mujer rubia con una bata y un hombre de pelo gris casi al fondo del pasillo, la chica cuando llegó donde estaban estos dos se paró

-señora Tsunade, Kakashi me han dicho que esta mañana ha tenido una crisis nerviosa ….

-no te preocupes Sakura-dijo Kakashi-ya esta mejor

-le pusimos un sedante -dijo Tsunade-debe de estar a punto de despertar

-y Naruto, como se encuentra-dijo Sakura

-tengo esperanzas a que despierte pronto-dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa

-nos han dicho Kiba e Ino que ha hablado-dijo Kakashi-sonriendo debajo de su mascara

-de veras-dijo Sakura feliz y esperanzada-eso significa que despertará en un momento a otro

-en eso no estoy muy seguro-dijo Kakashi-ahora está como siempre, sin ningún movimiento … no le digas nada a Sasuke

-iré a ver a Sasuke -dijo Sakura tristemente

-con él está Sai-dijo Tsunade, la chica de pelo rosa asintió con la cabeza, la chica se dirigió a la habitación y cuando entró vio a Sai sentado al lado de la ventana con un libro y a Sasuke en la cama

-hola Sai-dijo la chica de cabellos rosa, Sai levantó la vista para mirar a su compañera de equipo-como se encuentra

-mejor, debe de despertar dentro de poco-dijo Sai cerrando el libro y guardándolo

-es verdad que Naruto a hablado?

-si-dijo Sai levantándose de la silla-cuando llegué había un gran alboroto, y es cuando me dijo Kiba e Ino … eso es bueno

-si-dijo Sakura

-voy a ver como se encuentra el idiota -Sakura sonrió por el comentario

-tendríamos que hacer algo-dijo Sakura, Sai la miró antes de salir de la habitación-para que no venga al hospital a verlo

-sabes que el Uchiha bastardo es un terco y no lo convenceremos

-lo se-dijo Sakura

-además se siente culpable-dijo Sai-en parte me alegro, para que sepa lo que es sufrir por alguien … Naruto por su culpa a sufrido por su ausencia

-desde que Sasuke lo trajo a la aldea en esas condiciones y el paso del tiempo a sufrido aunque no lo a querido demostrar … ojala despierte pronto Naruto

-estaré poco rato visitando al idiota, tengo una pequeña misión-dijo Sai saliendo de la habitación, Sakura fue donde estaba la silla donde estaba sentado Sai, la cogió y la puso al lado de la cama y miró al chico que yacía en ella, sin darse cuenta a la chica la empezaron a salir lágrimas

-no entiendo por que esta pasando esto-susurró Sakura -Naruto no se merecía esto, y tú Sasuke-la chica no aguantó mas y lloró con fuerza tapándose la cara

-por que lloras Sakura-susurró Sasuke despertando, la chica al escuchar al chico se quitó las manos de la cara para mirarlo

-no es nada-susurró la chica-solo pensaba que las cosas podrían a ver sido diferentes-Sasuke ya estaba completamente despierto y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación-donde vas

-a ver al dobe-dijo sin mas el azabache saliendo de la habitación, la chica se levantó y salió detrás del chico para ponerse delante de él y a sin impedir el paso del chico

-por que no vas a casa, no estás bien, necesitas despejarte de este lugar

-estoy bien-dijo Sasuke seriamente

-por favor Sasuke, a Naruto no le gustaría verte en este estado cuando despierte-dijo Sakura

-estoy bien-repitió el chico comenzando a caminar

-si no lo haces por ti hazlo por Itachi-Sasuke paró de caminar-durante estos años has tenido muchas crisis y eso no es bueno para tu salud

-mi salud no importa -dijo Sasuke enfadado

-pero Itachi necesita a su padre-dijo Sakura, el chico de pelo negro suspiró cansado

-solo cinco minutos-susurró Sasuke, Sakura sonrió y los dos fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto durmiendo en la cama, al entrar encontraron allí a Hinata al lado de la cama del rubio

-hola Hinata-dijo Sakura, la chica de cabello largos azulados los miró y sonrió

-que bien que te encuentres mejor Sasuke-dijo Hinata, Sasuke no dijo nada solo la sonrió y se puso en el otro lado de la cama donde estaba el rubio-nos tenías preocupados, pero no tanto como la última vez -Sasuke la miró y Sakura también-esa vez nos asustemos todos mucho

-pensemos que perdiste la cordura-dijo una voz seria de un chico, los tres miraron al chico que ingresó a la habitación para luego mirar a Naruto-llegabas a decir que le viste de pie detrás de ti sabiendo que estaba en la cama

-Gaara no sabíamos que venías-dijo Sakura, el chico pelirrojo sonrió

-yo le vi-dijo Sasuke, las dos chicas suspiraron

-como está Itachi-dijo Hinata para cambiar de conversación

-lo dejé con Iruka -dijo Sasuke

-Naruto-dijo Hinata mirando al rubio y tocando una de sus manos-se que me escuchas … Itachi cada día es mas grande, y nos pregunta por ti, es muy listo para tener tres años … solo tienes que despertar para que veas con tus propios ojos el gran ninja que va a ser … se que siempre te lo digo pero todos te echamos de menos … y sabes una cosa estás progresando y eso quiere decir que quieres despertar-Sasuke la miró sin entender-no se que debes de estar soñando pero espero que en ese sueño no esté solo Sasuke si no todos tus amigos que te queremos

-que has querido decir con eso-dijo Sasuke, Gaara y Sakura se miraron, e Hinata miró a Sasuke que esta la miraba

-se que algunos piensan que no te lo digamos -dijo Hinata-pero a mi me gustaría saberlo

-el que-dijo Sasuke

-Hinata no creo que sea conveniente-dijo Sakura

-yo opino como Hinata-dijo Gaara

-Naruto esta mañana ha hablado-susurró la chica de pelo largo, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-y que dijo-dijo Sasuke

-yo no estaba-dijo Hnata-estaban Ino y Kiba-la chica suspiró y sonrió al chico de pelo negro-dijo tu nombre una vez y luego lo volvió a decir-la chica se entristeció-pero seguido de un ayúdame -Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir

_-Hinata-_susurró Naruto, los tres que estaban en la habitación le miraron y Sakura se acercó y Gaara salió de la habitación rápidamente-_ayúdame, por favor _

-que es lo que estará soñando para que os pida a los dos ayuda-dijo Sakura, en ese momento entró Gaara con Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi

-dejadme-dijo Tsunade-tengo que revisarlo-la mujer rubia lo revisó-se alterado

-no-dijo Sasuke de pie e Hinata también estaba de pie-por que

-por que la otra vez estaba muy alterado, pensábamos que lo íbamos a perder para siempre -dijo Tsunade seria

-algo le debe de estar pasando-dijo Gaara

-pero el que-dijo Kakashi

-debe de estar en una pesadilla-dijo Shizune

-será mejor que lo dejemos descansar-dijo Tsunade con seriedad

-yo me quedo-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo Tsunade-tú eres el primero en irte, ya tengo bastante con Naruto para que tú ten pongas mal

-pero-dijo Sasuke

-nada de pero-dijo Tsunade-o te enviaré a una misión por meses … Uchiha no quiero verte por aquí asta que pase por lo menos dos días-el chico de pelo negro la miraba con ira-debo de recordarte que tienes un niño a tu cargo … y si le pasa algo …. Quieres que cuando Naruto se despierte vea que has desatendido a Itachi -Sasuke ante esto miró al suelo-te puedo asegurar que él te mataría -Sasuke no dijo nada y se fue

-no has sido dura con él-dijo Shizune

-tenía que serlo-dijo Tsunade, y ahora iros todos de aquí-nadie dijo nada y se fueron, solo quedo Tsunade y Shizune

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha asta que se paró en uno de los edificios, subió las escaleras y siguió caminando asta pararse en frente de la puerta y la tocó, al cabo de unos segundos un hombre la abrió, con una cicatriz en la nariz y con una coleta

-hola Sasuke

-hola Iruka

-pasa-dijo Iruka, los dos pasaron y el hombre cerró la puerta-alguna novedad

-ahora mismo está igual-dijo Sasuke mirando por la casa como si buscara algo, ante esto Iruka sonrió-pero ha hablado

-de veras-dijo el hombre feliz-y que ha dicho

-lo ha hecho dos veces-dijo Sasuke posando la vista en la mesa y viendo un niño que estaba allí pintando en un papel-la primera yo no estaba y me llamó pidiéndome ayuda, la segunda vez estaba yo-sonrió el chico al ver al niño, que se parecía tanto a él físicamente a excepción de los ojos azules-llamó a Hinata también pidiendo ayuda

-eso es buena señal-dijo Iruka

-no le llames está entretenido-dijo Sasuke

-pone mucho interés en lo que hace-dijo Iruka-aunque le salga mal … se parece en eso a …

-lo se-dijo Sasuke cortándolo y dirigiéndose a la mesa para sentarse al lado del niño, poniendo el codo en la mesa y su mano en la cara mirando al niño con adoración, Iruka se sentó en el sofá observándolos-no me vas ha decir nada

-no-dijo el niño con enfado-asta que no me salga bien el dibujo-Sasuke miró el papel

-y que estás dibujando-dijo Sasuke, Iruka se levantó del sofá y se fue a una de las habitaciones para dejarlos solos

-pues a ti-dijo el niño-a mi papi y a mi … pero siempre me sale mal-Sasuke sonrió

-cuantas veces lo has intentado

-esta es la primera-dijo el niño para mirar al otro lado y después mirar otra vez a la hoja

-si claro

-vale-dijo el niño haciendo un suspiro-es la quinta vez

-pues a mi me gusta, Itachi-dijo Sasuke

-de veras, papa-dijo el niño feliz mirando a su padre -entonces no tengo que repetirlo?

-no

-a mi papi le gustará

-claro que si-dijo Sasuke

-podemos ir a verlo hoy?-dijo el niño emocionado

-lo siento pero yo no puedo ir, me lo ha prohibido esa vieja alcohólica-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-papa, no la deberías de decir a si, se enfada mucho y da mucho miedo-dijo Itachi-debes de decirla vieja Tsunade -Sasuke rió por lo dicho por el niño-entonces me puede llevar Kiba

-no

-Sai

-menos-el niño estaba haciendo morritos

-y Kakashi

-mucho menos-cruzó sus brazos en su pecho el niño con enfado

-pero yo con ellos me lo paso bien

-esos tres te malcrían y son unos pervertidos

-que es ser pervertido-dijo el niño con interés

-cuando seas mas mayor te lo diré -dijo Sasuke levantándose-despídete de Iruka, que nos vamos-el niño se levantó

-Iruka-gritó Itachi

-cuantas veces debo de decirte que no grites-dijo Sasuke serio

-es que se me olvida-dijo Itachi haciendo ojitos tristes y Iruka salió

-no tienes remedio-susurró Sasuke

-nos vamos-dijo Itachi abrazando al hombre

-pórtate bien-dijo Iruka

-si-dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa

-Iruka nos vemos, y gracias por quedarte con Itachi-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la casa-Itachi no se te olvida algo-el niño se puso a pensar pero no recordaba-el dibujo

-a si-dijo el niño hiendo a la mesa cogió la hoja de papel y padre e hijo se fueron

-quieres ir al parque-dijo Sasuke que llevaba al niño de la mano, Itachi lo miró extrañado

-tú quieres ir-dijo Itachi, Sasuke le miró sin entender-es que no sueles llevarme tú al parque, eso lo hace Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Sakura a veces por que no tiene mucho tiempo, Ino que después me lleva a la floristería para que elija flores para mi papi

-vale, ya entendí-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente

-ellos me compran todo lo que quiero, por eso me gusta estar con ellos-dijo Itachi-aunque me divierto mucho con Kiba y Akamaru … yo podría tener un perro

-no-dijo Sasuke-además siempre me lo preguntas

-también me gusta mucho estar con Sai y Kakashi, siempre leen libros, dicen que leer te hace inteligente, y gracias a ellos estoy aprendiendo a leer, y siempre hablan de cosas que no entiendo, sobre todo Sai, dice cosas como por ejemplo que tengo que aprender como tirar a chicas-Sasuke con ese comentario se paró en seco -he dicho algo malo

-voy a matar a la copia barata-el niño no entendío

-hola Itachi-el niño miró al chico que le llamó e hizo una media sonrisa, Sasuke cuando lo vio se enfadó mas de lo que estaba

-Sai-dijo Itachi-estábamos hablando de ti

-creo que estabas hablando de mi-dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa-por que el Uchiha bastardo no habla-se puso a la altura del niño-espero que dijeras cosas buenas de mi

-si-dijo Itachi -le decía a papa que me estas enseñando a leer y que debo de aprender a tirar chicas

-a eso-dijo Sai levantándose y mirando a Sasuke que tenía una vena salida y este sonrió falsamente-los libros dicen que hay que aprender hacer todo a temprana edad, pero también se puede tirar a los chicos-Sasuke cerró los ojos y el puño de la mano libre con fuerza

-sigo sin entender-dijo Itachi-es que les tengo que tirar al río o a otro lugar

-no-dijo Sai-pero debo irme, Itachi, Uchiha bastardo, nos vemos-y Sai desapareció, el niño miró a su padre para que le explicara pero no lo hizo ya que la expresión que tenía Sasuke daba miedo

-papa-dijo Itachi-me compras un helado y después nos vamos a casa … es que no me apetece ir al parque-Sasuke no dijo nada, volvieron a caminar, asta que llegaron a un puesto de helados, Sasuke le compró uno a su hijo y después se fueron a casa

Continuará …

**Nota autora: **espero que os haya gustado … comentar por fa que me hace feliz … asta la próxima actualización


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Había pasado dos meses, Hinata y Sasuke estaban en la habitación de este último en su casa hablando de Naruto ya que día que pasaba estaba peor, mas irritable y su aspecto físico estaba inmejorable, él día en que el rubio se desmayó en clase y salió corriendo empujando a Hinata esa misma noche llamó a la chica la madre del rubio por si sabía algo de Naruto y después llamó a Sasuke por si el chico rubio se encontraba con él, el chico rubio desde ese día no fue a su casa para nada por lo menos ellos como los padres creían, Naruto faltaba considerablemente a clases y los profesores y asta sus amigos se preocuparon ya que solo iba a clase de vez en cuando, en ese momento alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta, Sasuke no esperaba a nadie, escuchó decir a su hermano pequeño, Itachi, que abría él la puerta, y al cabo de unos segundos alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar, Hinata como Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver que era Naruto, el rubio los miró a los dos ya que estaban sentados en la cama juntos, por un momento se enfadó, pero rápidamente negó la cabeza rápidamente para quitarse los pensamientos que tenía, cerró la puerta y se acercó a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en la cama

-no sabía que erais tan unidos-dijo Naruto, la chica estaba aun sorprendida ya que el rubio no hablaba con nadie, en cambio Sasuke se puso serio mirándolo-no he venido a eso, Sasuke quiero que me des un préstamo -miró a Hinata-si tú también puedes mejor

-no pienso darte nada-dijo serio Sasuke-Hinata tampoco te dará nada

-lo siento Naruto, pero no te daremos dinero para algo que te hace mal-dijo Hnata

-y vosotros decís que sois mis amigos de la infancia-dijo enfadado Naruto

-por que no vas a tu casa, tu madre está preocupada-dijo Hinata

-yo no tengo padres-dijo Naruto con ira para luego mirar a los dos chicos y sonrió-si me dais lo que os pido yo os podría dar algo a cambio-Hinata lo miró dudosa y se levantó de la cama para acercarse al rubio y Sasuke no le dejó de mirar con seriedad

-Naruto-dijo Hinata-por que no vuelves a ser el de antes, el niño que siempre sonríe, el que no para quieto, el que discute por tonterías con Sasuke

-esa persona murió hace mucho tiempo-dijo de mala gana Naruto, la chica suspiró con tristeza y se acercó a la ventana para mirar el paisaje con nostalgia

-recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos juntos-sonrió la chica con tristeza-y no se como os la arreglabais pero siempre Sasuke era el malo y tú el bueno y a mi me tenías que rescatar … que es lo que a pasado, por que nos hemos distanciado y tú Naruto-girándose para mirar al rubio que este miraba a Sasuke a los ojos y el y el chico de pelo negro le miraba al otro chico a los ojos-por que haces esto, por que te metes esa mierda, es que a caso quieres morir y matar a la gente de tu alrededor que te quiere … yo siempre he estado

-Hinata, tú nunca a mi me has interesado-dijo Naruto y la chica miró al suelo con tristeza-y deja el pasado-el rubio hizo un gruñido con desesperación y miró a la chica con una sonrisa- Hinata-dijo con la voz suave-si me das lo que quiero yo te daré lo que siempre has querido

-que-dijo la chica mirando al rubio sin comprender-no entiendo lo que quieres decir

-que ingenua eres-susurró Naruto acercándose a la chica, cuando el rubio estuvo lo bastante cerca de la chica él la acarició el cabello con una sonrisa y se acercó al oído de la chica para olerla, Hinata ante esto se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa, Sasuke solo miraba con enfado la escena, Naruto se separó de su oído para acariciarla la cara-siempre has querido que te folle-Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa-yo te lo hago y tú me das lo que te pido

-basta-dijo Sasuke separando a Naruto de la chica, en cambio ella empezó a caerla lágrimas-como te atreves a decirla algo a si, no te das cuenta lo bajo que estás cayendo

-es la única forma que tengo para conseguir dinero, Minato y Kushina ya no tienen nada de valor en su casa, esos dos se lo habrán llevado para que no se los quite -dijo Naruto lo mas normal posible-a demás estoy a acostumbrado a follar con quien sea, ella sería una mas … o es que, quieres que sea contigo-Naruto miró al chico relamiéndose los labios-contigo disfrutaría mas

-ya te hemos dicho que para esa mierda no te vamos a dar nada-dijo Sasuke para luego suspirar y tranquilizarse-Naruto, tienes que darte cuenta que esa vida que estas llevando ahora no es buena, te está perjudicando

-basta de sermones-dijo Naruto nervioso y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza para coger sus cabellos rubios con enfado y desesperación-no decís que sois amigo vuestro de la infancia, solo debéis de darme eso os lo suplico-arrodillándose en el suelo

-Naruto-dijo Hinata preocupada

-Sasuke, si me lo das te hago ahora mismo un biberón-la chica puso su mano derecha en la boca, y a Sasuke este comentario le enfadó-o lo que quieras, por favor te lo pido, te lo pido a ti por que a ti te da igual lo que me pase, se que Hianta se preocupa demasiado por mi ella no me lo dará, pero tu puedes, y si lo haces haré asta el día que muera todo lo que tú quieras sin quejarme

-no te daré nada-dijo con autoridad y serio Sasuke, a Naruto le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo derecho por los nervios

-ya lo sacaré de donde sea, cualquier persona es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un poco de placer-dijo Naruto levantándose lentamente, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Itachi

-hola Naruto-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa y luego miró a su hermano con su habitual seriedad-Sasuke, mama y papa llamaron que llegarían tarde-el niño se fijó en la expresión de su hermano mayor que estaba enfadado y la de Hinata que estaba llorando ahora desesperadamente-ocurre algo

-Itachi vete a tu cuarto-dijo Sasuke, el niño hizo una mueca de desagrado, se iba a marchar

-espera Itachi-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, el niño lo miró

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermano y pedirle algo-dijo con ira Sasuke, Naruto lo miró de la misma forma y se marchó, Itachi miró a su hermano mayor enfadado

-por que hiciste eso-dijo Itachi-Naruto me iba a decir algo-miró al lado con un puchero y algo sonrojado

-no te acerques a Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-por que-dijo el niño sin comprender y mirar a su hermano mayor

-por que él está enfermo-dijo Sasuke

-Dei me dijo que Naruto se fue de casa y él quiere que vuelva-dijo Itachi-y si me iba a decir algo para que le diga a Dei?

-lo dudo-susurró Sasuke

-me voy a mi cuarto, por que no me vas a explicar nada-dijo el niño marchándose de la habitación, Sasuke miró a Hinata que esta estaba llorando y este le puso una mano en el hombro para luego abrazarla, Sasuke no era un tipo afectivo pero en esa ocasión se requería de consolar a la chica y por que no a él mismo

-le hemos perdido Sasu-sollozaba Hinata

-hacía tiempo que no me decías a si-dijo Sasuke-pero algo me dice que le vamos a sacar de ese mundo

-Naruto no es a si, nunca a sido a si, me da miedo lo que puede hacer para conseguir droga-dijo Hinata

-no se el que pero algo voy hacer-susurró Sasuke

-debería decirle a la señora Tsunade-dijo Hinata mas tranquila y separándose del abrazo

-su familia no saben donde está metido Naruto-dijo Sasuke-yo hablaré con sus padres-se puso ha pensar durante unos segundos-te importa quedarte con mi hermano

-no me importa-dijo Hinata-que vas hacer?

-voy a ir a la oficina y le voy a decir a Minato-dijo Sasuke serio-él es su padre y debe de estar al tanto, además mi padre me comentó si sabía lo que le pasaba a Naruto hace unos días

-de acuerdo-dijo Hinata-luego iré a ver a la señora Tsunade

-vale-dijo Sasuke-me voy

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a la puerta de la casa de sus padres, estaba desesperado y necesitaba u chute, sacó las llaves con una sonrisa y entró a la casa agradeciendo que sea sábado ya que su madre los sábados por la mañana se quedaba en casa, haciendo limpieza, Naruto entró en silencio y seguro de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería, se dirigió a la cocina y se apoyó en el marro de la puerta, allí vio a su madre limpiando unos trastos, también vio a su hermano pequeño sentado y haciendo algo en un papel, el niño sonreía al hacerlo, a Naruto esto le enfadó mas, volvió a poner la vista a su madre y apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza y pensando el rubio que ni siquiera le echaban de menos, Kushina en ese momento se giró y vio a Naruto apoyado en el marco de la puerta, la mujer a lo primero se sorprendió pero luego sonrió

-Naruto, hijo -dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su hijo mayor, Deidara miró a la puerta y sonrió ampliamente

-hermano-dijo el niño levantándose de la silla para acercarse-te hemos echado de menos, donde has estado?

-no os atreváis a cercaros-la mujer y el niño se pararon antes de ir donde estaba Naruto, ya que les congeló por la voz tan fría que tenía-solo he venido para una cosa, y espero que me la des Kushina

-Naruto-dijo la pelirroja en un susurro

-quiero que me des dinero-dijo Naruto igual de frío y comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los armarios

-no puedo hacer eso-dijo Kushina-en estos dos meses no han desaparecido cosas Naruto, y suponemos que eras tú

-pues habéis supo nido bien -dijo Naruto mirando a su madre con una sonrisa arrogante y abriendo un cajón del mueble y cogiendo un cuchillo, Naruto empezó a caminar y le mostró el cuchillo, la pelirroja se asustó y el niño se aferró a la madre-será mejor para vosotros dos que me des lo que te pido

-Naruto, tú no quieres hacernos daño-dijo Kushina dando pasos hacia atrás agarrando a Deidara que este empezó asustarse y ha sollozar-tu eres un buen niño

-tú que sabes si soy buen niño-dijo Naruto -nunca te ha interesado conocerme

-se que te di de lado cuando eras pequeño, pero déjame que remedie mis fallos que cometí contigo-ya no pudo dar mas pasos hacia atrás por que se choco con la espalda con el mueble-solo quiero saber que te pasa y a si podré ayudarte, tu padre, tu hermano y yo estamos preocupados por ti

-por que será que no te creo-dijo Naruto

-por favor hermanito, tú no eres malo-dijo Deidera llorando

-dejad de decir tonterías, dadme lo que te pido y no os pasará nada-dijo Naruto enfadado

-es que no puedo darte nada por que no tengo nada-dijo Kushina con lágrimas ya que Naruto estaba a centímetros de ella y su hermano

-pues si no me lo quieres dar haya vosotros con las consecuencias -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa escalofriante

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a un edificio grande y estaba sentado en una de las sillas y al lado suyo estaba su padre, delante de ellos estaba Minato sentado

-entonces dices que Naruto fue ha verte para pedirte dinero-dijo Minato serio-no se que hacer con ese niño

-señor Minato-dijo Sasuke-Naruto tiene problemas, en este tiempo Hinata como yo hemos intentado acercarnos a él pero ha sido imposible

-puedes explicar mejor que clase de problemas tiene Naruto?-preguntó Fugaku el padre de Sasuke

-él está metido en drogas-dijo Sasuke seriamente y sin quitar la mirada del rubio, que este abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después puso cara de preocupación pasando su mano por su cuello-él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir dinero para drogas

-sabes donde a podido pasar estos dos meses-dijo Minato

-no, no me ha dicho nada-susurró Sasuke-pero lo único que quiero es que Naruto sea el de antes

-no te preocupes, hijo, haremos todo lo posible para ayudar a Naruto-dijo Fugaku, Sasuke hizo una sonrisa pequeña

-ahora mismo voy a poner a buscar a Naruto-dijo Minato levantándose del asiento-y cuando lo encontremos le meteré en un centro-en ese momento la secretaría entró sin llamar y tenía cara de preocupación

-señores disculparme por entrar a si, pero algo ha ocurrido-ninguno dijo nada y la secretaria continuó-señor Namikaze ha llamado una vecina suya diciendo que su esposa y su hijo pequeño están heridos y que los llevarán al hospital central de Konoha

-que-dijo Minato y Sasuke y Fugaku se levantaron preocupados-pero que pasó

-no ha contado mucho-dijo la secretaria-pero lo me ha dicho es que vio salir corriendo de su casa a su hijo mayor, y como le vio algo extraño y dejando la puerta abierta entró a su casa y vio que su esposa y su hijo menor estaban heridos

-dios mío-dijo Minato-voy para el hospital

-voy contigo Minato-dijo Fugaku -Sasuke ve ha casa y llama a tu madre

-si-dijo Sasuke viendo como su padre y Minato salían de la oficina con rapidez, Sasuke sacó su teléfono y llamó a su madre y después salió de la oficina para ir a su casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto corrió lo mas rápido que podía, asta que se paró para descansar, una vez que recueperó su respiración empezó a caminar

-si me fuera dado lo que quería no tendría de haberlos hecho daño-se dijo para si Naruto

-mira quien tenemos aquí-Naruto vio a Suigetsu que le habó, al lado suyo estaba Chouji, Sikamaru, Sakura y Gaara que este como siempre miraba a todo el mundo con ira

-creo que ahora podría darte tu merecido por insultarme-dijo Chouji

-y nos divertiremos-dijo Sakura-solo por ser un idiota-Naruto miró a la chica y sonrió

-sabes que tienes pinta de marimacho-dijo Naruto, la chica se enfadó y se acercó al rubio para llevarlo a un callejón y los otros chicos les siguieron, la chica de pelo rosa lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba y lo estampó contra la pared-haz merito conmigo por ser la capitana de artes marciales, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer

-hoy no eres tan gallito como el otro día-dijo otro chico que se acercó a ellos

-apareció el gran Kiba-dijo Naruto, esse te crujió los nudillos

-no sabes las ganas que te tengo-dijo Kiba y Sakura le soltó, los demás se acercaron menos Gaara que solo miraba como sus amigos golpeaban a Naruto, cuando el rubio estuvo en el suelo sangrando y sin poder moverse, los que le golpearon se separaron de él

-que aburrido-dijo Sikamaru

-a mi esto me ha entrado hambre-dijo Chouji

-la próxima vez no te dejaré vivo-dijo Suigetsu, Sakura agarró el cabello rubio del chico

-y esto por meterte en lo que me pertenece-dijo Sakura y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle-por que Sasuke es mío solo mío, y espero que no te acerques a él para enamorarlo, como lo hiciste-Naruto al escuchar esto abrió los ojos, Sakura lo soltó con brusquedad y se fueron todos menos Gaara que se acercó al chico y se puso de cuclillas

-Naruto si me fueras aceptado en lo que te propuse yo te fuera defendido y seguramente esto no fuera pasado-dijo Gaara para luego marcharse dejando a Naruto en el suelo

-yo no te acepte por que no estaba enamorado de ti-susurró Naruto intentando levantarse

-Naruto que te ha pasado-el rubio escuchó una voz conocida, no miró a la persona que era pero sonrió

-Sasuke-susurró el chico rubio

-iba para casa y te vi -dijo Sasuke ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-quien te hizo esto

-no te importa-dijo Naruto, Sasuke se puso en frente del chico quedando a centímetros de su rostro-y déjame tranquilo ya que no quieres ayudarme

-claro que quiero ayudarte -susurró Sasuke apoyando su frente contra la suya

-por que te preocupas por mi-susurró Naruto

-por que te amo-susurró Sasuke-y quiero que estés bien

-eso es mentira-dijo Naruto intentando que no le saliera ninguna lágrima-mi vida no vale nada para que alguien como tú quiera que esté bien

-por que hiciste daño a tu madre y a tu hermano-dijo Sasuke sin apartarse un centímetro de él -y a mi y a Hinata no nos hiciste nada

-por que vosotros sois lo mas importante para mi-susurró Naruto con lágrimas-y a ti nunca te haría daño

-se que para ti son importantes tus padres y tu hermano-dijo Sasuke-ellos están preocupados

-ellos no me importan-dejó de llorar Naruto para poner una mueca de enfado

-tu madre y tu hermano están en el hospital-dijo Sasuke-a tanto llega tu desesperación?-Naruto no dijo nada ahora se sentía en paz-perdóname por jugar contigo de esa forma, era la única forma de acercarme a ti y demostrarte que para mi eres lo mas importante … dime Naruto, quien te hizo esto?

-Suigetsu, Sakura, Choiji y Sikamaru, Gaara solo miró él solo me odia por que no le correspondí

-fueron ellos-dijo Sasuke enfadado-y que quieres decir con lo de Gaara-Naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió e intentó apartarse del chico de pelo negro

-ya se como conseguir dinero-dijo Naruto-suéltame

-no-dijo Sasuke-no voy a dejar que te vuelvas a humillar de esa forma

-suéltame-dijo Naruto ya que Sasuke lo agarró de los brazos-no ves que esa es la única forma de tranquilizarme, es que lo necesito

-la droga no es necesaria-dijo Sasuke-todos te podemos ayudar a salir de ella

-es que no entiendes que ese es el camino que tengo que hacer para ser completamente feliz

-no te entiendo-dijo Sasuke-como que haciendo eso eres feliz, no te ves como estás actuando, has hecho daño a tu madre a tu hermano, por eso te acuestas con quien sabe quien-dijo esto con resentimiento-Naruto por favor, déjalo, hazlo …

-no-dijo Naruto-la forma de ser completamente feliz será el día que muera y las drogas hace que el camino sea mas corto

-es que no entiendes-susurró Sasuke con tristeza y posando sus manos en la cara del rubio-si tú te mueres yo moriré contigo-Naruto no supo que decir solo abrió los ojos para que le saliera otra vez las lágrimas, Sasuke se acercó a los labios del rubio para besarlos, el beso era lento, a Naruto tardó en corresponder pero mientras le besaba esas últimas palabras de Sasuke se le repetían a la mente, Sasuke se separó a muy poca distancia de Naruto-te amo, y lo he hecho desde hace muchos años atrás -Naruto seguía estático en el lugar sin moverse

-_Naruto te traje unos dulces por que se que te gustan_-dijo una voz dulce de chica

-_y si no te despiertas para comértelos me los comeré yo-_dijo una voz de chico

-_no le hagas caso a Choiji, que no se los comerá _-dijo una voz de otra chica que le resultó muy familiar a Naruto

_-mira a quien han traído- _dijo una voz de chico

-_no sonrías de esa manera Sai, que asustas al niño-_dijo una voz de chica

-_pero si la que asustas eres tú, Sakura fea-_volvió hablar el chico anterior

-_como me has dicho_-dijo la misma chica gritando enfadada

_-hola, papi, te he traído otro dibujo, estamos como en todos mi papa tú y yo … que espero que te guste cuando despiertes, pero debes de hacerlo deprisa por muchas razones, la primera por que no se donde ponerlos y la mas importante de todas, si no despiertas te quitaran a mi papa-_se escuchó la risa de personas -_ eso es lo que dice Kakashi y Sai, y que también tiene necesidades mi papa, eso no lo entiendo pero al final se lo hará con quien se lo ponga delante -_se escuchó un fuerte golpe y dos golpes

_-creo que Kakashi y Sai están inconscientes-_dijo una voz tímida de chica

Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir eso en su cabeza sintió mucha paz, con ganas de estar allí con esas personas que en el fondo conocía y eran sus amigos y le apreciaban

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto-alguna vez has oído alguna voz en tu cabeza?

-no-dijo Sasuke

-has sentido alguna vez que este mundo al que estamos ahora no es el que te pertenece pero te pertenece otro -dijo Naruto sin saber muy bien en creer lo que él mismo decía

-Naruto déjame llevarte a mi casa y a si te curo las heridas -dijo Sasuke sin hacerle caso a lo que le había dicho

-siempre oigo voces-dijo Naruto en un susurró-escucho a la abuela Tsunade muy preocupada y a veces la dicen Hokade, no se lo que significa eso-Naruto sonreía-también está Chouji que me dice que despierte para que coma o se lo comerá él, escuchado a Ino, Lee, Tenten, Sakura la que escucho me cae mejor en su voz se nota preocupada, también a Kakashi, Iruka, otras que no reconozco, también Gaara, también Hinata siempre la escucho muy tímida, Kiba que parece que allí somos muy amigos, un niño que dice que soy su padre-Sasuke solo lo miraba sin comprender-otro chico que su voz me resulta muy familiar, siempre habla triste y dice que si estoy a si es por su culpa y también un tal Sai …. Me gustaría saber quien es

-has dicho Sai-susurró Sasuke-yo tengo un primo, el hijo que tuvo mi tío Obito que se llama Sai … aunque Naruto creo que eso son imaginaciones tuyas

-ellos me llaman para que despierte-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa plena de alegría y esperanza-y yo quiero ir a ese lugar -Sasuke le miró con preocupación

Continuará …

Otrao capítulo mas que espero que os haya gustado … por fa comentar para saber que os ha parecido … asta el próximo capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Ya era de noche y Naruto al final no fue a la casa de Sasuke para que le cuarara las heridas, Sasuke le insistió y lo iba a obligar, pero un descuido del azabache Naruto escapó, aún estaba herido, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso no le importó, el rubio fue a la discoteca Akatsuki y entró, en ese tiempo había sido su nueva casa y había tenído todo lo que él quería, conseguía dinero robando en la casa de sus padres o en algunos comercios, pero luego tenía que entregarle su cuerpo algunos miembros de Akatsuki como a otros hombres, a Naruto ya no le importaba solo le importaba conseguir droga, cuando entró buscó a Pain, pero se encontró con Sasori que siempre que lo veía este no le dirigía la palabra solo le negaba con la cabeza, a Naruto esto no le importaba solo quería olvidarse de todo y todos y divertirse, Sasori le llevó donde estaba Pain, Madara, Hidan y Zatsu, el chico rubio no dijo nada al verlos solo miró a Pain que este miró a Naruto y sonrió, Pain se levantó y es cuando Sasori se alejó, Pain se acercó a Naruto y cogió su mano y le enrogó una jeringuilla y un botecillo con un líquido, Naruto miró lo que le entrogó y sonrió y luego miró a Pain

-no he podido conseguir dinero-dijo Naruto

-no importa-dijo Pain-esto que te doy te llevará a la cima, y después cuando acabes de divertirte con Zatsu e Hidan-Naruto miró a los dos nombrados- podrás probar algo nuevo que te llevará al éxtasis, en menos de trenta segundos -Hidan como Zatsu se dirigieron donde estaba Naruto y Pain como Madara se alejaron de estos, Naruto no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir a Zatsu y a Hidan, llegaron a una de las habitaciones, Naruto se sentó en la cama y sin decir nada se quitó la camiseta que llebaba, se ató una goma en el brazo y cuando notó una vena se ingectó con la aguja la droga, una vez que acabó se quitó la goma y la dejó en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama e hizo lo mismo con la jeringuilla, el rubio miró a los dos hombres que sonreían y quitándose las camisas que llevaban, Naruto sonrió sabiendo que ya le estaba haciendo efecto la droga, los dos hombres se acercaron al chico, el hombre de cabello verde se subió a la cama y se puso detrás del rubio para luego agarrarle los cabellos y echarle la cabeza para atrás y besarle en los labios con agresividad y mordiendo el labio inferior asta acerle sangrar, en cambio Hidan se puso delante para empezar a besarle por el pecho también con agresividad

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su casa, en la sala sentado en un sillón con un libro en la mano intentando leer pero no podía por los nervios ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, dejó el libro en el mueble y miró a su hermano Itachi que miraba la televisión sin pestañear, en otro momento Sasuke le regañaría por mirar la televisión tan de cerca pero esta vez no lo hizo ya que tenía otras preocupaciones, Sasuke miró por la ventana durante unos minutos y vio como un coche aparcaba, eran sus padres, al cabo de unos minutos sus padres entraron a la casa, Mikoto madre de Sasuke y Fgaku miraron a Sasuke y después a su hijo menor, Fugaku se acercó a su hijo menor

-no te pongas tan cerca-dijo Fugaku-o te quedaras ciego-Itachi lo miró con enfado y luego miró a su madre que tenía un semblante de preocupación

-Itachi vete a tu cuarto-dijo Mikoto

-pero por que-dijo el niño

-haz lo que te ordena tu madre-dijo Fugaku, el niño no dijo nada, apagó la televisión y se fue a su cuarto, el hombre miró a su hijo mayor con seriedad y Mikoto hizo lo mismo-espero que seas lo suficiente inteligente para que tú no te metas esa mierda

-yo no hago tal cosa-dijo Sasuke

-Kishina y Deidara ya están en casa, no han sido heridas grabes-dijo Mikoto-tú sabías en la situación en la que está Naruto?

-si-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo-intentemos hacer que entrara en razón, pero no hubo forma

-lo que tuviste que hacer es decirle a Minato-dijo Fugaku-desde el primer momento

-Minato a denunciado a Naruto-susurró Mikoto, Sasuke sola la miró y luego miró a su padre

-no lo ha denunciado por agresión si no por desapareción-dijo Fugaku-Sasuke-acercándose a su hijo-de veras que no tienes la menor idea de donde está o por que hace esto?

-no se donde está-dijo Sasuke y miró al suelo-y por que lo hace, solo que no lo entiendo el por que lo hace … sus padres desde que tiene uso de razón no le han hecho caso

-puede que lo haga para llamar la atención-dijo Fugaku

-él quiere -dijo Sasuke y paró un momento para luego susurrar-morir

-que!-dijo Mikoto-pero por que, él siempre ha sido un niño muy alegre

-él solo fingía-dijo Sasuke-Hinata como yo intentábamos que se desahogara y no lo hacía asta que lo conseguimos y delante nuestro iba cambiando y delante de otras personas fingía ser el mas feliz … sus padres no se dieron cuenta pero hace un año por la muerte de su abuelo Jiraya cambió su personalidad drásticamente -Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza-y yo -cerró sus ojos con fuerza-solo me alejé de él para ser el popular del instituto-es culpa mía -temblando por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, su madre se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó-antes lo he visto … y se que no debo sentir miedo, pero lo tengo … tengo miedo de perderlo -Mikoto giró su cabeza para mirar a su marido-tengo un mal presentimiento, se que algo le va ocurrir y no le volveré a ver

-le quieres mucho, verdad Sasuke-dijo Fugaku y Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza que la tenía en el hombro de su madre

-pase lo que pase y lo que sientas, tu padre y yo te apoyaremos-dijo Mikoto

-gracias mama-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y miró a su padre-y también gracias, papa-en ese momento escuchó su teléfono sonar

Unos minutos antes

Naruto se puso los pantalones y se sentó en la cama cuando se fueron Hidan y Zatsu, cogió lo que había en la mesita que se lo había puesto ahí Zatsu, una botellita un poco mas grande que le había dado Pain, cogió la goma y se la puso en el brazo y con la jiringuilla se inllectó en la vena el líquido de la botella, lo hizo todo de una vez, después dejó las cosas en la mesita y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo con los ojos abiertos, al cabo de unos segundos se le empezó a cerrar los ojos y le empezó también a temblar los brazos y las piernas, Naruto se le aguaron los ojos y medio sonrió, tenía un poco de miedo pero estaba empezando a tener miedo y solo le vino en ese momento una persona a su mente

-creo que es hora-susurró Naruto, con movimientos lentos metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su teléfono, marcó y empezó a sonar los tonos de la llamada asta que al final alguien lo cojió

-_Naruto-_dijo la voz de un chico en el otro extremo de la línea

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto

-_te escuchó raro, dinde estás?_

-en la discoteca Akatsuki -hablaba bastante flojo

-_un momento Naruto_-Dijo Sasuke, Naruto esperó como un minuto-_donde me has dicho que estabas?_

-en Akatsuki, es una discoteca

-_que haces allí_

-que crees … es donde me dan lo que quiero … y no solo a mi a mucha gente mas … ellos tienes de todo

-_Naruto, por que sigues con eso_

-me han dado algo nuevo … y es muy eficaz … creo que lo han probado … conmigo

-_quienes son esos personas que te dan la droga _

-no se si tendré … fuerzas … suficientes para … decirte …

-_dime sus nombres Naruto-_hizo una pausa para mirar a sus padres que estaba con él-_ es que me he dado cuenta que yo también quiero estar igual que tú _

-son … Pain … Hidan … Zatsu … Konan … Madara-empezó a reírse-a él … no le gusta que … le digan a si … Madara Uchiha … le gusta que … le digan … Uchiha-Sasuke se quedó congelado cuando le mencionó el nombre pero sobre todo el apellido -no … cuelgues … Sasuke … quiero … que … lo último que … escuche sea tu … tu voz

-_Naruto-_susurró Sasuke-_por que dices eso_

_-_hablas de los nombres de ellos … tú me lo … pediste … además ellos son los que tienen la droga … recordé otro nombre … Sasori

-_has dicho lo otro como si te despidieras de mi _

_-_si-dijo Naruto y escuchó un ruido y seguido de ese ruido uno que parecía un sollozo-Sasuke … estás llorando-el chico de pelo negro azulado no contestó-tú … no lloras-Naruto suspiró-el día que estaba en clase … y me desmayé … soñé contigo … y estabas llorando … verte a si me … dolió … por favor … no llores, por que me duele mas a mi … que a ti

-_por que Naruto-_dijo Sasuke con esfuerzo para que no se le notara que estaba llorando-_podríamos ser los dos felices … y tú … me quieres … dejar _

-dile a Hinata … que la quiero mucho Lee, Tenten e Ino que … han sido … muy buenos … conmigo-a Naruto le costaba tener los ojos cerrados-tengo mucho … frío y también … tengo sueño

-_Naruto, no te duermas_-dijo Sasuke desesperadamente -_estoy llegando … te secaré de allí y si hace falta nos marcharemos lejos para que los dos y sobre todo tú seas feliz_

-sabes-dijo Naruto con la voz mas apagada y a Sasuke le costaba mas entenderlo como escucharlo-aunque me haya acostado con muchos … siempre pensé que eras tú … he sido feliz … por que … contigo fue … mi primera vez … como siempre quise … te amo … Sasuke-a Naruto se le acababa las fuerzas y sin poder evitarlo la mano que tenía el teléfono se desplomó, Naruto escuchaba como Sasuke le llamaba, Naruto cada vez sentía mas frío, temblores en su cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas y sentía como las palpitaciones de su corazón iban cada vez mas lenta, tenía los ojos casi cerrados, pero un golpe fuerte hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y los volviera a cerrar poco a poco, después de eso sintió disparos y algunas palabras como "_ policía están detenidos"_, Naruto tenía los ojos casi cerrados otra vez y escuchó otro ruido que hizo que tuviera los ojos a medio abrir, su vista estaba algo borrasa pero escuchó pasos que se acercaban a él

-Naruto-una voz de hombre se acercó a su lado izquierdo, el chico reconoció la voz y unas lágrimas le salieron de los ojos

-hijo mío-ahora era una voz de mujer que también reconoció al momento

-mama, papa-dijo Naruto bastante bajo

-cariño, te vas a poner bien-dijo Kushina llorando desesperada

-cuando llamaste a Sasuke, Fugaku nos llamó y nos dijo tu paradero-dijo Minato tristemente-llamemos a la policía, ya que Sasuke grabó la conversación que teníais … hijo, lo siento mucho, he sido el peor padre del mundo, perdóname -llorándo Minato -te quiero, hijo

-hijo, perdoname a mi también-dijo Kushina-no debimos culparte a ti, la culpa es nuestra-intentó sonreir entre las lágrimas cuando te recuperes todo cambiará, te lo prometo-abrazó su hijo que ella misma al notar su pulso se estaba desbaneciendo ya que ella era médico-yo también te quiero mucho

-per … donar … me-dijo con dificultad Naruto-decirle a … Deidara … que le … quiero

-eso se lo vas a tener que decir tú cuando te recueperes-dijo Minato

-Naruto-escuchó una voz de chica que se acercó donde estaba Kushina esta le dio un poco de espacio-

-Hinata-dijo Naruto-eres … buena … amiga

-te quiero Naruto-dijo Hinata con lágrimas, los tres se giraron y vieron a Sasuke en la puerta con lágrimas, los tres se separaron de la cama y Sasuke se acercó se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió la mano del chico que llacía en la cama

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-te amo-dijo Sasuke poniéndo la mano de Naruto en su cara

-ahora … soy … completamente … feliz-susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos

-Naruto-gritó Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tsunade estaba en la habitación del hospital escribiendo en un papel con Shizune que esta estaba abriendo las cortinas para que entrara claridad, Tsunade se fijó en el paciente durante un momento creiendo que lo había visto moverse, negó con la cabeza y de repente los ojos azules del paciente se abrieron, por un momento Tsunade se quedó inmóvil, asta que reaccionó

-Shizune, envía un mensaje que Naruto Uzumaki a despertado-dijo Tsunade con alegría y poniéndose al lado del paciente, Shizune miró a Naruto y sonrió para salir corriendo de la habitación-bienbenido, Naruto, después de cinco años

Continuará ….

_Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado … Naruto ha despertado después de cinco años, como reaccionará … para saberlo tendréis que seguir esta historia … comentar por favor … asta el próximo capítulo _


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

En el pasillo del hospital estaban todos para que saliera Tsunade, al caba de media hora la mujer rubia con dos coletas salió, todos que estaban allí la miraron, su expresión era seria pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-señora Tsunade-dijo Sakura con voz débil

-físicamente está bien-dijo Tsunade con seriedad -pero-apretó los puños

-pero que-esta vez fue Kakashi

-su memoria-dijo la mujer rubia

-su memoria-dijo Ino

-que le pasa a su memoria-dijo Kiba

-sus recuerdos son los del sueño que ha tenido -dijo Tsunade

-que … quiere decir-dijo tímidamente Hinata con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho

-no sabe que es un ninja -dijo Tsunade-cree que es una persona normal y corriente-todos los presentes callaron y la mujer siguió-al estar cinco años sin movimientos sus músculos se han entumecidos, pero gracias al Kyubi en una semana volverá a tener los movimientos normales y le daremos el alta

-podemos verlo-dijo Lee-con alegría

-solo ha preguntado por una persona y esa persona es la que entrará, se ve que tenía buena relación con ella o algo a si pero cuando a pronunciado su nombre se le veía triste-dijo Tsunade con un suspiro-los presentes se miraron entre ellos pero luego miraron a Sasuke que estaba a una distancia de ellos recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, Tsunade miró a cada uno asta que dijo su mirada a una chica y todos los demás se dieron cuenta-Hinata, si quieres entrar puedes

-yo-dijo la chica tímidamente,Sasuke solo suspiró

-pero recuerda-dijo Tsunade-él cree que que ese sueño que ha tenido es real, yo le he tenido que explicar algo pero creo que no me ha creído y él dice que si sale de tus labios la afirmación de lo que yo he contado hará el esfuerza de creerlo

-que es exactamente lo que le ha contado?-dijo Tenten

-bueno-dijo Tsunade pasando una mano por su cara-me preguntó por sus padres-todos se sorprendieron-yo le dije que él no tiene padres, que ellos murieron siendo él un bebe, me preguntó también por su hermano, y yo le dije que él nunca ha tenido hermanos, le dije que estaba en Konoha y que es un ninja, ante este comentario empezó a reir, como que tampoco se cree que ha estado durmiendo durante cinco años … por eso Hinata, si tú eres la única que puede convencerlo debes de hacerlo-la chica de pelo negro azulado asintió con la cabeza

-y como puedrá recuperar sus recuerdos?-preguntó Chouji

-eso será poco a poco -dijo Tsunade-pero no le contéis cosas que le pueden dañar, por que creo que no lo entendería-cayó durante unos segundos-no le habléis de Itachi, aún es demasiado pronto

-esto es muy problemático -dijo Shikamaru con un suspiro

-Hinata pasa-dijo Tsunade, la chica se adentró en la habitación con paso lento cerrando la puerta tras de si-yo tengo que hacer otras cosas-Tsunade se fue, los demás se quedaron en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer

-creéis que nos recordará-dijo Sai

-yo espero que si-dijo Neji

-yo me pregunto que sueño habrá tenido Naruto en estos cinco años-dijo Iruka, le miraron pero nadie sabía que responder, Sasuke en ese momento empezó a caminar

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-me largo-dijo Sasuke-para que esperar, si ni siquiera nos va a recordar-y sin mas el chico se fue

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata entró a la habitación y se puso delante de la cama

-Hinata-dijo Naruto-que alegría verte

-hola Naruto-dijo Hinata tímidamente -me alegro que hayas despertado

-te puedes creer lo que me ha dicho la vieja de mi abuela-dijo Naruto, la chica lo miró-dice que soy un ninja, no crees que es gracioso-sonrió-se cree que me voy a creer tal cosa, los ninjas ya no existen-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras del chico-aunque no entiendo por que dice lo de mis padres

-Naruto-dijo Hinata-lo de tus padres es cierto-el rubio se sorprendió-tú nunca llegaste a conocerlos y no tienes hermanos-el chico seguía sin decir nada por la sorpresa-y si eres un ninja, igual que yo, Kiba, Sakura, Ino y los demás amigos nuestros

-me cuesta creer tal cosa-susurró Naruto-tú nunca me has mentido y ahora no tienes por que hacerlo

-tienes los recuerdos del mundo al que has estado-dijo Hinata-pero lo que te haya pasado allí aquí no te pasó-la chica vio como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y la chica se entristeció-yo no tengo por que mentirte Naruto-solo sabemos que apareció una mujer de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color y te durmió … han pasado cinco años y te has perdido muchas cosas importantes para ti como-la chica se cayó

-como que Hinata?

-pues-la chica pensó en lo que tenía que decir-en hacerte mas fuerte para ser Hokade

-Hokade, que es eso?

-es el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-la señora Tsunade es la Hokade -los dos chicos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos-Naruto, te gustaría ver a nuestros amigos?

-te refieres a Lee, Ino y Tenten?

-si a ellos-dijo Hinata-y también a Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sai, también están Kakashi e Iruka … ah y Sa

-Neji, Sai y Shino? A ellos no los conozco-Naruto la cortó, Hnata se sorprendió-pero los otros no me interesan, además que hacen aquí?

-son tus amigos-dijo Hinata triste-ellos están preocupados por ti, e Iruka y Kakashi te quieren mucho

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto sin ganas-pero como intenten hacer algo me las pagaran cuando pueda moverme

-la señora Tsunade dice que en una semana ya podrás moverte -dijo con una sonrisa Hinata-gracias a la ayuda de Kyubi

-Kyubi-dijo Naruto-quien es?

-eso es una larga historia

-pues explicame lo mas rápido que puedas

-Kyubi es un demonio-dijo Hinata como si nada y Naruto se sorprendió

-un demonio?

-bueno-dijo Hinata-es un zorro de nueve colas que vive por decirlo a si en tu interior

-que!

-es un Biju-dijo Hinata-son zorros hay desde una cola asta nueve y cada uno está en el interior de una persona, y tu tienes el de nueve colas que es el mas poderoso de todos y gracias a eso tus heridas se curan en un momento y eso significa que podrás mover tus musculos en menos tiempo que un ninja normal

-esto parece una pelicula de ciencia ficción-susurró Naruto-pero si tu lo dices lo creeré-la chica sonrió

-les diré a los chicos que entren-dijo Hinata dirigiendose a la puerta, Naruto estaba pensativo

-esto debe de ser un sueño-susurró el chico y es cuando vio como entraron todos los amigos, e Iruka como Kakashi se pusieron en la ventana teniendo algo de distancia con los ninjas mas jóvenes, estuvieron unos minutos cayados asta que un chico habló

-sabía que tu fuerza de juventud te haría despertar, Naruto-dijo Lee alegremente, el rubio sonrió

-no cambiaras nunca Lee-dijo Naruto

-que bien que hayas despertado, echabamos de menos tu hiperactividad-dijo Tenten

-a si-dijo Naruto

-Naruto todos los días te traía las flores mas bonitas-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-gracias Ino-dijo Naruto y miró a los demás con incomodidad y todos lo notaron

-Naruto-dijo Iruka -me alegra mucho que estés despierto

-si tu lo dices, tío Iruka-dijo Naruto y vio los rostros de todos que estaban confundidos-no me digas que aquí no eres mi tío

-no, Naruto-dijo Iruka-yo fui tu profesor en la academia, pero siempre he sido como un hermano mayor para ti -hubo un silencio

-cuando estés bien completamente, te daré clases para que te pongas en forma y vuelvas a ser el ninja de siempre-dijo Kakashi

-paso de que seas mi profesor, Kakashi-dijo Naruto y otra vez vio esas caras de antes en todos-de acuerdo

-Naruto-dijo Sakura en un susurro, Naruto la miró con enfado y fue notado por todos

-será mejor que no me dirijas la palabra, pelo chicle-todos se sorprendieron-y esa va también para Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba-Sakura como los tres mencionados se sorprendieron y luego se entristecieron-espero que no se aparezca el mapache

-quien es-susurró Hinata con tristeza por la palabras que el rubio había dicho ha sus amigos

-Gaara-dijo Naruto

-pero él es uno de tus mejores amigos-dijo Ino incredula

-y quienes son ellos tres-dijo Naruto sin contestar a Ino

-él es Shino-dijo Tenten señalando al chico con gafas pequeñas-él es Sai-señalando ahora al chico palido que tenía una sonrisa falsa-y él-poniendo la mano en el hombro al chico de pelo castaño largo-es Neji

-en cantado-dijo Naruto

Pasó dos semanas a Naruto le dieron el alta y le dijeron donde solía vivir, su nuevo hogar era pequeño pero acogedor, pero era incomodo ya que estaba a acostumbrado a los berrinches de su hermano menor a la comida de su madre y las miradas que le hacía su padre, pero eso era otra historia en ese mundo que le decían era el real él no tenía ni padres ni hermano, en ese tiempo el rubio solo tuvo la compañía de Tenten, Ino y Lee, pero sobre todo de Hinata, conocío mas a Shino que hablaba poco, Neji que era demasiado serio para su gusto y a Sai que era con quien cogió mas confianza de los tres ya que era mas divertido y aunque le hiciera enfadar por sus cosas pervertidas le caía bien, en cambio con Shicamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Sakura estos intentaban acercarse al rubio pero este les miraba con una mirada asesina y ellos se alejaban de su lado

Naruto entrenaba con Kakashi para que recordara sus habilidades ninjas,, la verdad es que el rubio no creía mucho sobre eso y no le ponía interes, pero aprendió a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, después de entrenar Naruto decidió caminar por las cercanías del campo de entrenamiento pero un ruido hizo que se dirigiera al lugar donde probenía el ruido

Sasuke estaba entrenando, en unos de los árboles estaba sentado Itachi descansando de su entrenamiento mirando atentamente a su pade entrenar, Sasuke estaba enfadado, sus "amigos" le contaron todo de Naruto y como se comportaba con Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sakura, en ese tiempo él no había idi a visitarlo valla que el rubio tuviera la misma reacción con él

-Chidori-gritó Sasuke estampando su técnica a un árbol, después el chico se relajó y miró a Itachi, Sasuke le sonrió y luego miró al cielo durante unos minutos para luego mirar al frente para concentrar chakra en su mano para hacer otro Chidori

-valla, tú también puedes hacer eso-esa voz tan conocida para él en su espalda le desconcertó e hizo desaparecer el chidori de su mano, Itachi miró a la persona que había llegado y se sorprendió su padre le explicó y a él le costó entenderlo pero aceptó que cuando sea el momento indicado podría abrazarlo como siempre quiso, y de sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse -como se llama-penso el rubio-Kakashi lo dice mucho, changa, chara, chamba, ya recuerdo es chakra -Sasuke en ningún momento se giró y se enfadó por que confirmó lo que los demás ninjas decían-soy Naruto Namikaze, ah no soy Naruto Uzumaki-Sasuke se giró

-va monos Itachi-dijo Sasuke y el niño se levantó con tristeza, Naruto se sorprendió ver enfrente suyo al chico de pelo negro azulado, en este tiempo estuvo tentado a preguntar por él, pero no lo hizo ya que este mundo que decían que era el real podría acabar la posibilidad de que no existier Sasuke

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto cuando el chico de cabellos negros pasó por su lado con el niño al lado, el rubio se giró-es tu hermano-Sasuke paró

-no-fue la respuesta de Sasuke y Naruto miró detenidamente al niño que este le miraba

-se parece a ti-dijo Naruto-pero su color de ojos, son tan azules-el rubio se acercó al niño y se puso a su altura-como te llamas?-Naruto en ese momento al mirar a los ojos del niño sintió un sentimiento extraño

-Itachi-susurró el niño con algo de timidez

-en mi sueño tenías un hermano menor con ese mismo nombre-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie

-tuve un hermano, mas mayor con ese mismo nombre-dijo Sasuke girándose y los dos se miraron a los ojos por primera vez

_-mi único vínculo es el del odio, el odio hacia mi hermano mayor _

_-que sabes de mi si no tienes ni padres ni hermanos _

_-que sabes si has estado solo desde el principio _

_-por que llegas tan lejos po mi?_

_-entonces romperé ese vínculo_

_-simplemente te perdoné la vida por capricho _

_-por eso esta vez, por mi capricho morirás _

Naruto escuchó esto en su cabeza y se asustó dando pasos hacia atrás, en su cabeza solo retumbaba la voz de Sasuke diciendo que por su capricho el lo mataría

-tú-dijo Naruto asustado y señalando a Sasuke-quieres matarme, escucho tu voz en mi cabeza diciendo que por capricho tuyo me matarás-Sasuke solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y Naruto sin mas se fue corriendo del lugar

Continuará …

_Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado … comentar por fa … asta el próximo capítulo _


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

Naruto llegó a su apartamento agitado por la carrera, se dirigió a su cuarto y miró todo el lugar con la respiración agitada y pensando que en todo el tiempo en que llevaba en ese lugar no se había fijado en el mas mínimo detalle del apartamento, Naruto se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza y tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando se hubo calmado un poco levantó la cabeza y miró al frente

-que significa lo que he escuchado y lo que he visto-susurró Naruto-son mis recuerdos?… pero eso debe de ser imposible … Sasuke me intentó matar … me he estoy volviendo loco? -Naruto se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, cuando salió estaba mas tranquilo y se miró en el espejo con una toalla en la cintura, se miró detenidamente-soy igual físicamente -se siguió mirando asta que vio una cicatriz un poco mas abajo del ombligo, se miró por todo el cuerpo por si tenía mas cicatrices pero no encontró ninguna-es la única cicatriz, es extraño-salió del baño pensativo y poniéndose la ropa, una vez puesta se volvió a sentar en la cama pensativo-Kakashi como Tsunade me dijeron que ese tal Kyubi me curaba las heridas y no me dejaba cicatrices, por que tengo esta? Le tendré que preguntar a Tsunade -Naruto suspiró y volvió a mirar la habitación-la verdad es que cuando entré en este apartamento me sentí seguro-Naruto puso la vista en la mesita y vio un retrato boca abajo, lo cogió y lo miró, Naruto se sorprendió al verlo, en la foto estaba Kakashi, Sakura, el mismo y Sasuke mas jóvenes, debajo de la foto leyó que ponía equipo siete, Naruto inconscientemente posó su mano en la foto asta que sus dedos se posaron en Sasuke y el rubio cerró los ojos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_-el equipo siete estará formado por Sakura Hurano-dijo el profesor Iruka-Naruto Uzumaki-el niño rubio se levantó con alegría y la chico hizo una mueca de fastidio-y Sasuke Uchiha-la peli rosa saltó de alegría y el rubio se enfado_

-_Iruka por que tengo que formar equipo con Sasuke-dijo el niño rubio gritando y enfadado_

-_por que los equipos deben de estar equilibrados-dijo Iruka-y Sasuke es el mejor de la academia y tú eres el peor-toda la clase empezó a reír menos el rubio que hizo una mueca de fastidio _

_Se veía un niño rubio y uno moreno en cerrados en un sitio de hielo, los dos estaban cansados, pero tenían una expresión decidida ya que estaban luchando contra un tipo con pelo largo negro y con una mascara, el rubio cayó al suelo, el de la mascara tiró unas agujas al rubio para darle el golpe de gracia, pero estas agujas no llegaron al rubio por que un niño de pelo negro se puso delante, el rubio al ver esto se sorprendió_

_-por que lo hiciste, Sasuke?-dijo el rubio_

_-mi cuerpo se movió solo-dijo el del pelo negro azulado, sin mas cayó al suelo pero el rubio lo cogió, el rubio al ver que el otro perdió la conciencia se enfadó_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Naruto siguió viendo mas imágenes en su cabeza, de misiones, como lo trataban los aldeanos, las miradas de odio que recibía cuando era niño, y su pelea con Sasuke en el valle del fin

Naruto abrió los ojos, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y decidió salir de su apartamento sabiendo que lo que había visto era sus recuerdos, y necesitaba que alguien le contara o le escuchara

Naruto llegó a la torre Hokage y entro al despacho de Tsunade sin tocar, dentro estaba la rubia con Shizune, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke

-Tsunade, necesito hacerte unas preguntas-gritó Naruto mas entrar y sin darse cuenta que estaban sus compañeros de equipo

-te repondré a lo que quieras Naruto, pero cuando entres aquí debes tocar la puerta y debes tenerme respeto-dijo Tsunade

-si lo que tú digas-dijo Naruto pensativo

-y ahora en que piensas-dijo Tsunade seria

-es que no me acuerdo como te suelen decir-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa, Tsunade solo le dio un tic en el ojo derecho

-soy la Hokage

-a si eso-dijo Naruto

-y que es lo que me querías preguntar-dijo Tsunade

-como fue que me dormí durante cinco años-dijo Naruto

-durante todo este tiempo no has preguntado, por que ahora lo preguntas?-dijo Tsunade

-por que creía que me estabais engañando -dijo Naruto sin mas

-como pudiste pensar algo a si-dijo Tsunade

-ponte en mi lugar, que pensarías tú-dijo Naruto

-Naruto -dijo Sakura y Naruto la miró

-ah, que quieres Sakura-dijo Naruto de mala gana, la chica notó esto y se entristeció, el rubio notó la tristeza de la chica y suspiró-lo siento, no quiero tratarte mal, pero en mi sueño no nos llevábamos bien, pero aquí se ve que somos amigos -la chica hizo una pequeña sonrisa-intentaré llevarme bien contigo

-yo quería decirte que no sabemos exactamente quien es la mujer que te hizo dormir-dijo Sakura-solo sabemos que tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello del mismo color

-en ese sueño no viste a ninguna mujer con esas características? -dijo Sai y Naruto lo miró en ese momento vio a Sasuke que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, pero solo lo miró un segundo para mirar a Sai

-no-dijo Naruto-por que querría dormirme-lo dijo mas para si que para los demás

-que era lo otro que querías preguntar, Naruto?-dijo Tsunade

-pues-dijo Naruto mirando a la mujer rubia-Kakashi y tú me dijisteis que ese tal Kyubi me curaba y no me dejaba cicatrices

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade-he intentado explicarte que Kyubi es un zorro de nueve colas que está sellado en tu interior, no lo digas como si fuera una persona que anda por la aldea a si por que si

-ese tema ya lo entiendo-dijo Naruto

-y que con eso de curarte Naruto-dijo Shizune

-en este tiempo no me había dado cuenta, ya que pensaba en otras cosas

-al grano, Naruto-dijo Tsunade

-tienes alguna herida o te has hecho daño Naruto-dijo Sakura preocupada-yo soy ninja médico y puedo curarte

-no me he hecho nada-dijo Naruto-lo que pasa es que tengo una cicatriz-Tsunade,Shizune,Sai y Sakura se miraron y Sasuke se dejó de apoyar en la pared para acercarse mas a sus compañeros

-de que cicatriz hablas-dijo Tsunade

-la tengo algo mas abajo del ombligo-dijo Naruto-es extraño

-seguro que te la hiciste en el entrenamiento con Kakashi-dijo Sakura

-no-dijo Naruto-además Kyibi me fuera curado

-no te preocupes de eso-dijo Tsunade

-estoy seguro que he visto una cicatriz a si en alguien-susurró Naruto

-has recordado algo, Naruto-dijo Sai para cambiar de tema y el rubio lo miró

-pues-dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a Sasuke y lo notaron todos-no … lo mejor es empezar de nuevo, como si no fuera pasado nada

-como puedes decir algo a si-dijo Sasuke enfadado-tú tienes que recordar, no, debes de recordar

-para que, para recordar que preferiste estar con un tal Orochimaru, para recordar que me intentaste matar, y que me dejaste con vida en el valle del fin por capricho tuyo, para eso prefiero quedarme sin recuerdos y hacer otros sin que tú estés en mi vida -Sasuke lo único que hizo es hacer unos pasos para atrás con la sorpresa en el rostro y apretando los puños con fuerza, los demás también se sorprendieron

-no entiendes nada-susurró Sasuke-nunca lo quisiste entender

-el que -dijo Naruto enfadado-tu venganza, que querías matar a tu hermano, no se si lo conseguiste por que no lo recuerdo, crees que te vas asentir mejor contigo mismo, no crees que si las personas hacen algo es por alguna razón

-tú nunca has tenido una familia-dijo Sasuke-y que de un momento a otro te la quiten … no sabes lo que se siente

-aquí he vivido sin familia, pero una pregunta Uchiha-dijo Naruto-matar a tu hermano, si lo has hecho, ha resucitado a tu familia? No verdad, sigues solo-Sasuke no aguantó mas y agarró por el cuello de la ropa a Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-_cuando dos shinobis tienen el nivel suficiente … puedes leer su mente … cuando se cruzan sus poderes … no necesitan decir una palabra … eres un novato, Naruto … dime fuiste capaz de leer lo que está dentro de mi corazón?-dice en el valle del fin un Sasuke de trece años y Naruto con la misma edad no dice nada_

-_Sasuke … fuiste capaz de leer … lo que está dentro de mi corazón-dice Naruto mas mayor-lo viste verdad? … Si tu y yo peleamos … moriremos … Sasuke … si tu atacas Konoha, tendremos que pelear … guardia tu odio asta entonces … y en ese momento, lanza tu odio hacia mi … el único que puede manejar tanto odio … soy yo … solo yo puedo manejar tanto odio … y ese día … cargaré con todo tu odio y moriré contigo … _

_-que es esto, Naruto? Que diablos quieres de mi -dice Sasuke-por que estás tan fijado conmigo? _

_-por que eres mi amigo-dice con seguridad Naruto-y alguien especial -esto último en un susurro-Sasuke … lo supe desde el momento que te conocí, que esto iba a tomar mas de un día para entenderte … intercambiaremos puños, al igual que el día que nos conocimos … aún no me rendiré … te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha! Es algo en lo que nunca me rendiré _

_-no pienso cambiar-dice Sasuke-no estoy interesado en entenderte y no planeo en morir, tú eres el que morirá _

_-si muero yo, moriremos los dos, Sasuke-dice Naruto con seriedad_

_-bien entonces! Te mataré primero, Naruto_

_-parece que no me conoces del todo, Sasuke _

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos por lo que había visto, luego puso sus manos en las manos de Sasuke y una corriente eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo y otra imagen vino a su cabeza

-_para mi solo fue diversión-sonrió el chico de pelo negro azulado con malicia-fuiste mi juguete_

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos asta Sasuke que aflojó su agarre asta quitar sus manos, Naruto al verse liberado miró a Sasuke con los ojos brillosos a punto de llorar, para luego irse corriendo

-pero que-dijo Shizune sin saber que decir

_-_recordó algo-susurró Sasuke

_-_Sasuke dijiste cuando trajiste a Naruto que esa mujer te dijo que tú podías ayudarlo-dijo Sakura

-puede que el Uchiha sea el único, pues él hará recordar a Naruto-dijo Tsunade y todos miraron a Sasuke

-creo deberíais hablar-susurró Sakura

-a lo mejor recuerda mas deprisa teniendo los dos sexo-dijo Sai con una sonrisa de las suyas, todos le miraron y Sasuke enfadado, Sai miró a Sasuke-no me digas que no te acuerdas como se hace, solo debes de recordar cuando tuviste sexo con Naruto y por ese motivo Itachi nació-sin mas Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza

-deja de meterte en mi vida sexual-dijo Sasuke enfadado y las mujeres sonrieron ya que esos dos se la pasaban a si el tiempo que estaban juntos

-Sasuke-dijo Tsunade-ve a donde esté Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto corrió lo mas deprisa que podía, salió de la aldea y siguió corriendo, por lo menos estuvo corriendo una hora o mas, se sentía cansado, dolido, le dolía el alma, todo su ser, le dolía esas palabras que había escuchado en su mente, al final paró, miró el lugar, había dos estatuas gigantes en ese lugar, notó que su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos, siguió llorando mas tiempo cubriéndose su cara con las manos, paró por que ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar y miró al frente

-por que desperté-susurró Naruto al aire

-por que todos te echaban de menos-Naruto entre cerró los ojos sabiendo quien era el chico que estaba detrás de él

-este lugar, es uno de mi peores recuerdos-susurró Naruto-y ni si quiera recuerdo por que

-el valle del fin-susurró la persona de atrás-en cambio a mi es el lugar que mas me gusta

-por que Sasuke-dijo Naruto enfadado y con los puños apretados

-por que aquí fue donde pude ser yo mismo-Naruto sonrió de mala gana

-si-dijo Naruto encarando a Sasuke-el lugar donde te divertiste con tu juguetito

Continuará ….

_Otro capítulo, que espero que os guste mucho … el próximo lo mas seguro que haya Lemon y algo de pelea … comentar por fa …. Asta el próximo capítulo _


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

_Los dos se miraban en el valle fin serios, en ningún momento esperaron encontrarse al otro _

_-te llevaré a Konoha, Sasuke-el chico de pelo negro lo miró con enfado_

_-por que tanta insistencia hacia mi, Naruto_

_-eres mi amigo-dijo el rubio sin inmutarse, Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza y apretó sus dientes con enfado _

_-no entiendes que para mi no eres mi amigo-gritó Sasuke arto de lo mismo -hace mucho que no te veo como un amigo-Naruto ante estás palabras se entristeció pero no se lo hizo notar al otro chico, Sasuke sopló-es hora de acabar con esto, acabaré con esos lazos que dices que nos unen-sin mas Sasuke corrió sacando su espada para atacar a Naruto, el rubio esquivó la espada de su ex compañero de equipo, y empezaron a luchar sin compasión alguna, hicieron jutjus y se atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivaban los ataques, los paraban y los recibían, los dos estaban se separaron, con la mirada puesta en el otro, heridos y con la respiración agitada, Sasuke solo miraba a Naruto con su mirada fría y enfadado, tenía su espada en la mano y la tiró al suelo con enfado, Naruto vio esto y se extraño_

_-que Sasuke te rindes-gritó Naruto recuperando su respiración normal-entonces vendrás conmigo a Konoha-Sasuke sonrió ante esto_

_-dame una buena razón para ir a Konoha contigo-dijo Sasuke con la respiración normal_

_-allí están todos nuestros amigos-dijo Naruto-y Sakura se pondrá feliz en tenerte-esto lo dijo el rubio mirando al suelo-Sasuke levantó una ceja al escuchar lo último_

_-quien te ha dicho que yo volvería por esos inútiles y por Sakura-dijo Sasuke-tengo que recordarte que la intenté matar_

_-no solo a ella-susurró Naruto para mirar a Sasuke _

_-mi respuesta es no-dijo Sasuke-voy a destruir Konoha, al igual que ellos decidieron de acabar con todo mi clan _

_-estás equivocado-gritó Naruto-la aldea no quiso hacer eso _

_-tú no sabes nada-dijo Sasuke enfadado_

_-Madara te ha manipulado y tú te dejas llevar por él-Naruto no tuvo tiempo a defenderse, Sasuke con una gran rapidez estampó en la pared rocosa al rubio que este gritó por el dolor, Sasuke le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta _

_-el que no sabe nada eres tú-dijo Sasuke cerca del rostro del rubio con enfado y agarrándolo mas fuerte -a mi nadie me manipula, y que sabes tú de lo que pasó -Naruto medio sonrió_

_-me lo contó … Itachi-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego enfurecerse -él me dijo la verdad, y yo le creo, nunca creería a Madara que desde siempre a querido destruir Konoha y a ti te a contado una historia que no es del todo cierta, Itachi quería proteger Konoha pero sobre todo a ti-Sasuke agarró aún mas fuerte a Naruto y este gritó por el dolor y medio cerró los ojos por la falta de aire, el rubio hizo un esfuerzo para poner sus manos en las manos del chico de pelo negro para deshacerse del agarre-suéltame … maldito idiota-susurró flojo Naruto_

_-es mentira-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo y aflojando el agarre asta que le soltó pero sin separarse del otro chico, el rubio al verse liberado puso sus manos en el cuello-eres tú el que quiere manipularme-mirando a su ex compañero de equipo_

_-yo que sacaría para hacer eso-dijo Naruto serio, Sasuke solo lo miró serio a los ojos del otro chico sin pestañear, Naruto ante la mirada del otro chico se puso nervioso y esquivó su mirada ya que estaban demasiado cerca y se sonrojó, Sasuke medio sonrió ante esto _

_-te pongo nervioso, Dobe-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en su cintura, Naruto no respondió ni le miró, Sasuke puso su mano en la barbilla del rubio que este abrió los ojos y su corazón empezó a latir deprisa, Sasuke hizo que le mirara y notó su sonrojo, el chico de pelo negro al ver esto sonrió-no me digas que te gusto-dijo como si nada y empezó a reír, Naruto al ver su reacción se enfadó y le empujó _

_-eres un Teme creído -grito Naruto,, pero el rubio no pudo decir nada ya que el otro chico puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y acercándose cada vez mas a su rostro quedando a milímetros de sus labios, Naruto se sonrojó asta las orejas_

_-tranquilízate, Dobe, que no muerdo-susurró Sasuke y sin mas le besó en los labios, el rubio estaba paralizado ante esto asta que salió de ese trance y correspondió el beso que era lento, Sasuke se separó pero dejando poca distancia con una sonrisa, Naruto al terminar ese contacto y al sentir el aliento del otro chico cerca le agarró de la ropa empujándolo hacia él para besarlo de nuevo, los dos se besaron con agresividad, Sasuke pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro chico para atraerlo a su cuerpo, Naruto en cambio pasó sus manos por el cuello del otro chico asta ponerlas en los cabellos y revolviéndolos, los dos se volvieron a separar por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos para volver a besarse de nuevo de las misma forma pero con lujuria, empezaron a caminar sin dejar de besarse asta que entraron en una pequeña cueva que esta en ese lugar, Sasuke estampó de nuevo en la pared y le quitó la chaqueta maltratada del rubio y luego la camiseta de abajo, posó sus labios en el cuello del rubio succionando cada parte y lamiendo dejando marcas, bajando poco a poco por el pecho parándose en uno de sus pezones, asta que lo agarró con la boca, Naruto en cambio sentía tanto placer que no paraba de gemir y se deslizó por la pared para quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y entre ellas de rodilla estaba Sasuke degustando ese pezón y una mano se deslizó hacia el interior del pantalón del rubio tocando su miembro ya despierto, Naruto al notar que le tocaba en ese lugar gritó con un gemido y sabiendo que le molestaba esa prenda, Sasuke supo eso y sacó la mano del interior del pantalón y ayudado con la otra mano le desabrochó el pantalón y quitándoselo, sin dejar en ningún momento ese pezón y luego fue a devorar el otro pezón, luego fue al ombligo que hizo lo mismo cuando acabó de ahí, miró el cuerpo sudoroso que tenía entre su cuerpo, Naruto al notar la forma que le miraba tan lujuriosa se sonrojó, Sasuke sonrió y mordió su labio inferior para luego quitarse toda su ropa para que los dos estén en las mismas condiciones, el rubio lo miró sin saber que hacer, Sasuke lo notó y cogió sus manos para posarla en su pecho desnudo, se acercó al rubio para besarlo en la boca con lentitud y después con lujuria, cuando se separaron Sasuke fue a su oreja para morderla -voy hacer que no olvides esto en toda tu vida-susurró para lamer la oreja-si te relajas disfrutaras mas-volvió a susurrar y lo volvió a besar en la boca notando que Naruto empezó a tocarlo no con timidez como hacia antes si no con deseo, se separaron del beso y Sasuke volvió a besar y lamer el pecho asta que llegó al miembro del rubio, sin pensarlo se lo metió en la boca, Naruto sentía en esos momentos tanto placer que no podía dejar de gemir, y sobre todo esa corriente eléctrica que sintió en su cuerpo era maravillosa, y necesitaba que fuera mas rápido el otro chico para sentir mas, puso sus manos en la cabeza para marcar el ritmo que debía tener, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba sabiendo que ya acababa y debería decirle a su compañero pero no sucedió, ya que se derramó sin dar tiempo al otro chico que se lo tragó todo, miró Naruto con una sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios-delicioso -Naruto se iba a disculpar pero Sasuke no lo dejó ya que lo besó y lo tumbó en el suelo y se separaron-besarte es una gran adicción-susurró en los labios y se miraron a los ojos, Naruto acarició el cabello del otro chico con delicadeza _

_-eres perfecto-susurró Naruto con amor y Sasuke sonrió ante lo que ha dicho y mirando ese brillo en sus ojos que le hipnotizaron _

_-tú también lo eres-susurró Sasuke para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y luego paso sus dedos por los labios del rubio metiéndoselos en la boca para que los ensalivara, una vez hecho esto los sacó y le besó en los labios, pasando las manos a los glúteos del chico rubio y dando paso a meter un dedo en el orificio, Naruto al notar esto se separó de los labios del otro chico-tranquilizate, seré cuidadoso, pero tengo que prepararte para que no te duela_

_-alguna vez has hecho esto antes-dijo Naruto, Sasuke sonrió y empezó a mover el dedo sin dejar de mirarlo, notó que se acostumbró y metió el segundo dedo y Naruto cerró los ojos, cuando se acostumbró metió el tercer dedo y Naruto gritó y se cubrió la cara, Sasuke le quitó las manos de la cara-no … me has … contestado_

_-no creo que sea el momento para contestarte-dijo Sasuke, Naruto iba contestar pero el otro chico no le dejó por que gritó ya que esos dedos hacían maravillas en su interior y solo pudo pensar en la respuesta que en la pregunta que le había hecho, y el rubio supo que era un si, Sasuke ya había hecho esto antes y esto le entristeció, Sasuke no notó que en esos momentos los ojos de Naruto se entristecieron, sacó los tres dedos, puso las piernas del rubio en sus hombros-esto te dolerá un poco … no te preocupes se lo que hago-Naruto no dijo nada, y no era el momento de decir que ya no quería, pero en el fondo si quería, tenía un lío en la cabeza que no sabía que hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde y solo asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke se introdujo en su interior en un solo movimiento, Naruto gritó por el dolor y le salió unas lágrimas y se tapó la cara, el dolor que sintió era peor que un kunai en clavado en el corazón, Sasuke no se movió y quitó las manos del otro chico de la cara-no te cubras, me gusta ver la expresión de la cara de la persona que tengo abajo-a Naruto le volvió a salir lágrimas, pero esta vez no era de dolor si no de tristeza-relájate, Naruto-el rubio respiró hondo y se relajó, Sasuke empezó a moverse con lentitud, asta que empezó a moverse con mas velocidad, Sasuke besó al rubio en los labios y posó sus piernas en la cintura del chico de pelo negro, Sasuke lo cogió y los dos se quedaron sentados, se separaron del beso y Naruto lo abrazó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y posando su cabeza en el hombro, los dos estaban agitados y sudados asta que al final los dos llegaron al clímax y gritaron el nombre del otro, se tumbaron quedando Sasuke encima de Naruto intentando los dos recuperar su respiración_

_-te amo, Sasuke-susurró Naruto sin darse cuenta y el otro lo escuchó que inmediatamente salió de su interior y empezó a vestirse, Naruto recuperó su respiración y con lentitud empezó a vestirse, Sasuke solo miraba al frente y dando la espalda al rubio-Sasuke, yo …-susurró_

_-olvida lo que ha pasado-dijo Sasuke fríamente cortando al otro chico que al escuchar esto se entristeció intentando no llorar-que te …-suspiró para reunir fuerzas ya que para él lo que pasó fue importante, ya que desde que se fue de la aldea tenía un lazo especial hacia el rubio, pero él debía de cumplir con su venganza, cada segundo que pasaba sin el rubio Sasuke pensaba en él, a lo primero no supo lo que significaba asta que lo vio en la guarida de Orochimaru, que hay supo sobre sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, a lo primero no lo quería admitir pero cuando lo volvió a ver cuando el mató a Danzo que Naruto salvó la vida de Sakura supo que estaba enamorado de ese rubio escandaloso, por eso mismo se metió en la cabeza que para matar ese sentimiento tenía que matar a Naruto, pero ese día que lo vio y le pregunto que por que esa fijación con él y que el le respondió que lo hacia por que eran amigos le llenó de ira ya que quería escuchar otra cosa, y el por que ese mismo día se atrevió a besarlo y llegar tan lejos con él ni siquiera lo sabía, pero sabía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría ya que la guerra llegaría y los dos o uno de ellos morirían, y por que se comportó a si en esos momentos aunque pensara lo contrario, era simple, para cuando llegaran a luchar en la guerra no halla ningún sentimiento por medio, y que Naruto luche en serio contra él, y cuando escuchó de los labios de Naruto que le amaba, en ese momento se sintió pleno pero lo mejor era que Naruto lo odiara aunque él se muriera por decirle que el sentía lo mismo, en definitiva Naruto Uzumaki era su debilidad y nadie absolutamente nadie debía de saberlo-que te quede claro que solo para mi has sido uno mas-le dijo mirándolo fríamente para luego dar la vuelta y empezó a caminar-que te quede claro que cuando luchemos otra vez, cuando comience la guerra … te mataré-Sasuke espero a que dijera algo, pero solo escuchó un sollozo reprimido y decidió irse del lugar-lo siento-susurró pero no fue escuchado por el otro chico, y se fue _

_Naruto se quedó estático en el lugar, cuando se fue Sasuke solo lloró asta que su cuerpo no pudo mas y se durmió_

Hinata estaba con Sakura en el parque sentadas en un banco y mirando a un niño jugar

_-_cuando miro a Itachi me pregunto como no pude darme cuenta que mi dos compañeros de equipo sentían algo-dijo Sakura luego suspiró e hizo una sonrisa-se parece mucho a Sasuke

_-_y también a Naruto-dijo Hinata-es un niño muy bueno

_-_si tienes razón-dijo Sakura-ojala que Sasuke pueda hacer que Naruto recuerde … Naruto tiene derecho a tener a su familia … y recordar lo que sentía antes, pero sobre todo cuando se enteró que iba a tener un bebe

-no puede creer que Naruto luchase en la guerra sabiendo que iba a tener un bebe-dijo Hinata

_-_yo intenté convencerlo, pero no me hizo caso-dijo Sakura-recuerdo cuando se lo dije se sorprendió, aunque es normal-sonrió-pero luego vi un brillo en sus ojos, era de felicidad, tendría la familia que siempre quiso tener, pero tuvo que pasarle lo que le pasó para que no disfrutara de su familia

-menos mal que Sasuke lo trajo -dijo Hinata-y cuando nos enteremos de su estado la señora Tsunade se enfadó mucho, sobre todo contigo Sakura, ya que eras la única que lo sabías

_-_Sasuke cambió drásticamente y le perdonaron ya que no parecía el mismo-dijo Sakura y la otra chica la miró y sonrieron-sabes, tengo esperanzas de que todo será como antes, como cuando estaba Sasuke en el equipo siete-las dos chicas miraron en dirección al niño que cuidaban, las dos se asustaron y se levantaron del asiento cuando vieron que Itachi no estaban

-Sasuke nos va a matar-dijo Sakura

-a la que va a matar es a mi, yo estaba a su cuidado-dijo Hinata

-vallamos a buscarlo-dijo Sakura

Naruto se sentó en el columpio que se solía sentar delante de la academia cuando era niño, ese lugar estaba solitario, recordó cuando estaba hace un rato con Sasuke en el valle del fin y el recuerdo que le vino a la mente cuando lo vio, se sonrojó pero también se entristeció, suspiró con pesadez, cuando volvió en si después del recuerdo lo único que hizo es correr de nuevo, ya estaba arto de correr cuando veía a Sasuke, suspiró de mala gana

-lo que tengo que hacer es no verlo-dijo Naruto-es el único que hace que tenga recuerdos … Sasuke es un idiota-esto lo dijo de mala gana mirando al suelo

-hola -Naruto levantó la mirada para ver delante suyo a un niño, lo recordó al instante ya que era el niño que estaba con Sasuke-por que estás triste?

-yo no estoy triste-dijo Naruto de mala gana y vio como el niño se entristeció-tu nombre era Itachi, verdad-el niño lo miró

-si-dijo el niño

-yo soy Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando detenidamente al niño-de verdad no eres hermano de Sasuke? Es que te pareces mucho a él, a excepción de color de ojos

-soy su hijo-dijo Itachi mirándolo

-eres su hijo-susurró Naruto sin creérselo-creo que debo irme

-por que-dijo Itachi-es que-el niño se puso a pensar asta que sonrió y a Naruto le recordó esa sonrisa a Sasuke-me he perdido

-que edad tienes?

-cuatro años y medio-dijo Itachi-me ayudarías a buscar a mi papa?

-es que …

-por favor-dijo el niño con cara de pena, Naruto suspiró

-de acuerdo, te llevaré a casa, solo debes de decirme donde vives

-claro, vamos-dijo Itachi agarrando la mano de Naruto, Naruto al tener ese contacto con el niño sintió algo especial y se puso una mano en la cabeza sintiendo un gran mareo que hizo que se desmayase

-Papi!-gritó Itachi que fue lo último que escuchó el rubio

_-me vas ha decir lo que tengo, Sakura?_

-_Naruto, antes de nada quiero decirte que he repetido los exámenes muchas veces por que el resultado no me cuadraba, le comenté a Tsunade, no me mires a si no le he dicho nada _

_-que quieres decir_

_-resulta difícil de explicar-dijo Sakura-si fueras mujer sería mas sencillo _

_-me estás asustando-dijo Naruto_

_-te lo diré sin rodeos-dijo Sakura-estás embarazado_

_-que-dijo Naruto extrañado-para que me haces una broma a si, soy hombre_

_-no es broma-dijo Sakura con seriedad-y por eso las repetí tantas veces y no me cuadraba-el chico la seguía mirando extrañado-por eso pregunté a Tsunade, y ella me comentó que algunos Bijus son capaces de hacer que procreen sus contenedores y que el Kyubi lo mas seguro que fuera capaz de hacerlo _

_-pero es que eso es imposible-dijo Naruto sin creérselo _

_-tienes los síntomas-dijo Sakura-mareos, náuseas, tu carácter cambia cada cinco minutos, y hay comidas que no te sientas bien o que el bebe rechaza simplemente _

_-te refieres al ramen?_

_-si-dijo Sakura-creo que a tu bebe no le gusta el ramen-haciendo la chica una pequeña risa _

_-me cuesta creerlo-susurró Naruto _

-_Naruto-dijo Sakura con seriedad-quien es el padre?-el rubio no dijo nada solo miró al suelo con tristeza-en tu estado no puedes pelear para la guerra -Naruto miró a la chica con sorpresa-es por el bien del bebe_

_-yo quiero pelear-dijo Naruto-además vendrán a por mi, para extraerme el Kyubi _

_-Tsunade no permitirá tal cosa-dijo Sakura_

_-Sakura-dijo Naruto con tristeza-no le digas a nadie-la chica le miró sin entender-no quiero que nadie lo sepa y me tenga que proteger y me tengan lástima_

_-nadie te va a tener lástima-dijo Sakura-pero no le diré a nadie con la condición que no luches-Naruto la miró y la hizo una pequeña sonrisa que ella interpreto que no lucharía en la guerra que se aproximaba-ahora dime quien es el padre_

_-él …-Naruto no aguantó y empezó a llorar_

_-Naruto no te pongas a si-la chica lo abrazó-somos amigos puedes confiar en mi_

_-es Sasuke-dijo Naruto en un susurro _

Naruto despertó en una cama y de repente alguien lo abrazó por el cuello llorando

-Naruto pensé que no volverías a despertar, te desmayaste de repente -lloraba desconsoladamente la chica que lo abrazaba

-Sakura tranquilízate-dijo la voz de otra chica que Naruto la miró y la sonrió

-Sakura estoy bien-dijo Naruto-Hinata que me pasó?

-te desmayaste en la calle -dijo Hinata y Sakura se separó del rubio

-ya recuerdo estaba con Itachi-dijo Naruto mas para si que para los demás-donde está el niño-grito con desesperación y preocupado

-no te preocupes el está bien-dijo Hinata, Naruto miró y vio al niño y a su lado estaba Sasuke

-escuchamos a Itachi y fuimos donde estaba y te encontremos desmayado-dijo Sakura y Naruto la miró con seriedad y la chica de pelo rosa se incomodó e iba a marcharse

-no te vallas Sakura-dijo Naruto-tengo preguntarte algo-Sakura lo miró sin entender y los demás hicieron lo mismo

-dime-dijo Sakura

-tu eras la única que lo sabías-dijo Naruto-y tú debes de saber lo que pasó-Naruto suspiró fuertemente-donde está mi hijo-todos lo miraron sorprendido

Continuará ….

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar por fa … asta el próximo capítulo _


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-Sakura-dijo Naruto-se que te he tratado mal a ti,Chouji, Shikamaru y a Kiba, solo te pido que me perdones-la chica de pelo rosa se le aguaron los ojos

-recuperaste los recuerdos-dijo Sakura esperanzada

-si-dijo Naruto-algunos recuerdos los tengo confusos

-debemos de decirle a la señora Tsunade-dijo Hinata

-iré yo a decirle a la vieja-dijo Itachi saliendo de la habitación rápidamente

-me vas a contestar a la pregunta Sakura-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama

-no deberías de levantarte-dijo Sakura-acabas de despertar

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto-recuerda que tengo al Kyubi-se quitó la ropa de hospital

-pero que haces-dijo Hinata sonrojada, el rubio la miró

-cambiarme-dijo Naruto-no me gustan los hospitales, e iré a buscar a esa mujer

-a que mujer-dijo Hinata

-la que me hizo esto-dijo Naruto con expresión seria y acabando de vestirse y poniéndose en frente de la chica de pelo rosa -me vas a decir, Sakura

-que es lo que recuerdas exactamente de la guerra-dijo Sakura

-Kabuto resucitó a los miembros muertos de Akatsuki … ellos volvieron a morir … no se lo que pasó con Kabuto … y Madara está muerto

-Kabuto está muerto-dijo Sasuke seriamente-acabé con él después de la guerra-Naruto ni siquiera lo miró

-después luche contra Sasuke-dijo Naruto-y después de ahí no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa pero desapareció al ver a Naruto tan serio y vestido-donde crees que vas

-ha buscar a esa mujer, la encontraré y si hace falta la mataré-dijo Naruto con ira, los presentes se sorprendieron por su actitud-no la voy a perdonar por lo que me ha hecho, he perdido cinco años de mi vida por su culpa

-no creo que estés en condiciones-dijo Tsunade-has estado cinco años de inactividad

-eso es lo que creéis?-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-se nota que no me conocéis … y como veo que Sakura no me contesta a esa pregunta ya se lo que tengo que hacer, primero encontraré a esa mujer y después-miró a Sasuke con ira-te mataré Uchiha-el rubio empezó a caminar

-Naruto estás confundido-dijo Sakura

-no vas a convencerme de lo contrario, Sakura-y que sepáis que esto es personal -y en ese momento entró Itachi enfadado

-es que esas niñas no se dan cuenta que no me gustan los dulces-dijo enfadado Itachi con un pastelito en la mano y todos le miraron menos Sasuke que aún estaba sorprendido por las palabras del rubio-solo tengo cuatro años y medio para que me anden regalando cosas

-que te pasó-dijo Hinata

-las niñas-dijo Itachi-cuando me ven solo saben decirme cosas que no entiendo y me regalan cosas-haciendo morritos-y mira que solo tienen mi edad … son unas pesadas-las mujeres sonrieron ante lo dicho, Naruto pasó por el lado del niño con una mueca de fastidio

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke, este no dijo nada y le ignoró y el chico de pelo negro azulado se enfadó y las mujeres lo notaron

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade con seriedad, el rubio paró-te acompañará un escuadrón

-no-dijo Naruto serio

-Naruto-dijo Hinata-te estás precipitando- el rubio la miró-debiste de decirnos de tu estado

-no era de vuestra incumbencia-dijo Naruto fríamente, Sakura se enfadó y se dirigió al rubio agarrándolo de las ropas del cuello con furia

-solo recuerdas lo que te interesa-dijo Sakura enfadada-yo convencí a Hinata que estuviera contigo, por que no me fiaba de tu palabra que me diste días después de decirte la noticia, a ella la noqueaste y te fuiste, no supimos de ti asta que peleaste contra Madara, después te largaste por que sentiste el chakra de Sasuke y te importo muy poco lo que pasara … agradece a Sasuke que no te matara

-a si le tengo que agradecer-dijo Naruto serio-la cuestión es que le tengo que agradecer todo lo que me ha pasado

-no seas sarcástico conmigo, Naruto-dijo Sakura mas enfadada de lo que estaba-y si le fuera pasado algo a tu hijo fuera sido solo culpa tuya, Sasuke no sabía nada, solo lo sabíamos tú y yo-el rubio agachó la cabeza-por que crees que se enfadó Sasuke cuando se enteró … pusiste la vida de vuestro hijo en riesgo solo por tu terquedad

-suéltame, Sakura-dijo Naruto

-puede que tengas otros motivos para estar enfadado con Sasuke pero por ese motivo no debes de enfadarte con él-dijo Sakura soltándolo y suavizando su expresión-Kyubi lo protegió de tu gran estupidez-Naruto la miró con los ojos abiertos, Sakura le sonrió-debes de comprender que no pudimos decirte nada, no recordabas, y eso podría causarte algún problema … Naruto, Itachi es tu hijo-el rubio solo se quedó paralizado en su lugar con los ojos abiertos, le empezaron a salir lágrimas y con lentitud se giró al niño y lo miró para luego agacharse a su altura, pasó con su mano el cabello negro del niño, Itachi por otra parte no sabía que hacer, solo se dejó tocar su cabello con delicadeza y sin darse cuenta le empezó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules, los presentes estaban emocionados por lo que estaban viendo, Sakura e Hinata lloraban de felicidad, Tsunada sonreía y una pequeña lágrima le salió de sus ojos, en cambio Sasuke miraba la escena con felicidad y una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto no aguantó mas y abrazó al niño con fuerza, Itachi hizo lo mismo

-tenía tantas ganas que despertaras, papi-dijo Itachi llorando

-lo siento-dijo Naruto apretando al niño para que no se le fuera nunca mas-cuando dormía muchas veces te oía hablar a ti como a los demás, pero cuando te escuchaba a ti solo deseaba salir de ese lugar para verte-Tsunade puso en ese momento una mano en el hombro del rubio, este se giró y se levantó para luego quitarse las lágrimas

-de veras que nos escuchabas?-dijo Tsunade

-si-dijo Naruto-no sabía de donde venía las voces, pero os escuchaba a cada uno de vosotros … tengo que admitir que escucharos me volvía loco ya que no entendía nada

-vas ir a buscar a esa mujer, Naruto-dijo Hinata-no sabemos nada de ella

-si, iré -contestó Naruto

-Sasuke, Neji y Kiba fueron a buscarla, pero no la encontraron-dijo Hinata

-puede que la persona que la tenga que encontrar sea yo-dijo Naruto

-por que dices eso-dijo Sakura

-por que fue ella quien me dejó en ese estado-dijo Naruto pensativo-y creo que Sasuke debería ayudarme-el mencionado le miró sin comprender

-no entiendo-dijo Sakura

-la única persona que me hacía recordar era Sasuke-dijo Naruto-en el sueño que tuve el que me ayudó también fue Sasuke … por eso creo que nosotros dos somos la que podemos encontrarla o ella vendrá a nosotros, aunque lo mas seguro es que ella nos encuentre a nosotros

-que quieres decir-dijo Tsunade

-ella fue la que vino a mi-dijo Naruto-pues ella volverá a venir a mi-sonrió el rubio y empezó a caminar para irse

-donde vas, Naruto?-dijo Hinata

-voy a comer ramen-dijo con una de sus sonrisas Naruto-hace tanto tiempo que no como ramen

-que asco-dijo Itachi haciendo una mueca de asco, el rubio lo miró con enfado

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Naruto señalando al niño-el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo

-pues a mi no me gusta-dijo el niño serio

-se nota que no lo has probado-dijo Naruto

-no me hace falta probar tal cosa-dijo Itachi-eso no es nada nutritivo-miró para otro lado el niño, Naruto solo se enfadó mas apretando los puños

-que sepas que fuiste el culpable durante un mes y medio de no poder comer ramen

-pues hice bien-dijo Itachi-por que eso es malo

-pero que se cree ese niño-Tsunade cómo Sakura se abalanzaron a Naruto para agarrarlo-no sabes lo que dices, nadie se mete con mi preciado ramen, como puedes pensar eso es ilógico, a todo el mundo le gusta el ramen

-Naruto-dijo Sakura-no actúes como un niño pequeño

-modérate-dijo Tsunade-es solo un niño

-que bien que se lleven tan bien-dijo Hinata sonriendo y todos la miraron como si tuviera cuatro cabezas, Sakura y Tsunade soltaron a Naruto

-ese niño tiene el carácter del teme -dijo Naruto con un puchero y luego suspiró-por que no se parece a mi, he debido de hacer algo muy malo para que mi hijo no se parezca a mi en nada

-no digas tonterías, Naruto-dijo Sakura

-la verdad es que se parece mucho a ti, Naruto-dijo Hinata-es igual de testarudo que tú

-si es verdad-dijo Sakura sonriendo-también es patoso, terco, todo le sale mal-Naruto como Itachi empezaron a enfadarse-perezoso a la hora de levantarse, le gusta hacer travesuras, le gusta pintar las cosas ajenas como paredes, las cabezas de los Hokages …

-vale ya entendí-gritó Naruto cortando a Sakura

-yo no hago esas cosas-dijo Itachi inflando los mofletes

-ves-dijo Sakura-infla los mofletes como tú-y empezó a reírse

-tener amigos como tu para que tener enemigos, Sakura-susurró Naruto inflando los mofletes y las dos mujeres acompañaron en las risas a Sakura-me voy

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con los ojos entre abiertos-te invito al ramen-el rubio abrió los ojos-ya que tenemos que hablar-Sasuke miró a Itachi y se puso a su altura quitándose esa expresión que llevaba siempre de frío-como no te gusta el ramen ve con …

-Kiba-dijo el niño feliz

-no-dijo Sasuke serio

-con Kakashi-Naruto los miraba e hizo una sonrisa

-no

-con Sai

-no

-por que-dijo Itachi haciendo pucheros-con Sai me divierto mucho y me suele contar muchas cosas para que cuando sea mas mayor sepa

-seguro que a Hinata o Sakura no les importara que estés con ellas-dijo Sasuke

-yo no tengo nada en contra de ellas-dijo Itachi-pero con ellas me aburren, yo me divierto mas con Sai, Kakashi o Kiba-el niño sonrió como lo hacia su padre-puedo tener un perro

-no-fijo Sasuke-y no vas a ir con ninguno de ellos, son unos pervertidos

-sigo sin saber que es eso-susurró el niño-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor …

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke en un suspiro-ve a buscar a …

-Sai-dijo el niño cortando a Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijo de mala gana Sasuke-pero si dice algo de mi me lo dices

-como aquella vez que dijo que estabas necesitado y se te iban los ojos en su trasero-dijo el niño como si nada-aunque no lo entiendo-el chico de pelo negro azulado le empezó el tic en su ojo

-por que no te vas ya, Itachi-dijo Sakura

-claro-dijo Itachi-adiós vieja-Tsunade solo le miró mal-adiós Hinata, Sakura … nos vemos luego papa-miró a Naruto-a ti también papi … y no comas mucho de esa porquería-y sin mas el niño se fue antes que le diera replica el rubio, Sasuke se puso de pie

-va monos-dijo Sasuke saliendo por la puerta

-adiós-dijo Naruto a las mujeres

Continuará ….

_Otro capítulo mas y se que no es muy largo el próximo será mas largo …. Comentar por fa que me hace feliz … asta el próximo capítulo _


	12. Chapter 12

_Este capitulo representa lo que pasó cuando Naruto estaba durmiendo … no tenía pensado en hacerlo, pero he creído justo que se sepa lo haré en dos capítulos, y lo haré brevemente _

Capitulo 12

-te amo, Sasuke-dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-despierta-el chico de pelo negro azulado se desesperó al ver que no había ninguna reacción del rubio y sin mas le pegó un guantazo en la cara para reaccionase pero no sucedió nada, Sasuke dejó de zarandearlo para dejar sus manos en los hombros del rubio y lo miró durante unos segundos, y sin pensarlo cogerlo embarazos y empezar a correr a toda velocidad, saltó entre árboles asta que llegó a la entrada de Konoha, pasó a toda velocidad, no había nadie en la entrada ya que todos estaban en la construcción de la aldea, mientras corría y sin ser visto por nadie se dirigió al hospital que era lo primero que construyeron ya que en la guerra hubo muchos heridos, entró y divisó a una mujer-mujer-el chico se acercó y la mujer se giró, no reconoció al chico, pero al ver al bulto entre sus brazos se sorprendido

-Naruto-dijo la mujer preocupada-que le ha pasado

-debe atenderlo-dijo Sasuke, la mujer llamó a otros médicos y se llevaron al rubio, Sasuke estaba nervioso y en esos momentos le daba igual que le reconocieran

-Sasuke-dijo una voz de chica detrás de él, el chico no se giró ya sabía quien era y eso le fastidió-que haces aquí?-se notaba que la chica no sabía que decir

-no te metas en mis asuntos, Sakura-dijo Sasuke de mala gana, la chica miró al suelo enfadada

-si estás aquí para …

-no estoy aquí por lo que tú crees -dijo Sasuke sin dejar que acabara la chica, pasó una hora y la chica de pelo rosado no se movió del lugar, ya que no sabía lo que pasaba y Sasuke no le iba a decir nada, ella notó aunque tenga esa poso de frialdad que el chico estaba nervioso y esperaba respuestas de algo por eso decidió quedarse y sin avisar a nadie, en ese momento salió una mujer rubia y miró a Sakura y sin percatarse de Sasuke

-Sakura-dijo la mujer rubia seria-dime lo que le pasó a Naruto

-Naruto!-dijo Sakura sorprendida-yo no se nada señora Tsunade … yo no lo traje

-entonces-dijo Tsunade y es cuando se percató de Sasuke sorprendiéndose pero no lo aparentó-Uchiha …

-ha despertado, Naruto-dijo Sasuke sin dejar que siguiera Tsunade

-lo trajiste tú?-dijo la rubia

-contestame-dijo Sasuke enfadado, Sakura no aguantó mas y se acercó a Sasuke pegándole un puñetazo en la cara

- que le hiciste a Naruto-gritó Sakura enfadada y con lágrimas-contestame-el chico la miró enfadado para luego mirar al suelo

-yo no le hice nada-susurró Sasuke mostrando dolor en sus facciones-fue una mujer de pelo verde y con los ojos del mismo color … yo, intenté despertarle y no pude, por eso lo traje aquí-miró a Tsunade que esta estaba sorprendida por la actitud del chico-dime que conseguiste despertarle

-no-dijo Tsunade con tristeza-lo he intentado, él está bien físicamente no tiene ningún rasguño pero no hay forma de despertarle, he mirado algún pergamino pero no hay nada para que le pueda despertar

-pero-dijo Sakura aún con lágrimas pero esta vez de tristeza-debe de haber algo para que despierte

-seguiré mirando-dijo Tsunade que no dejó de mirar al chico que este estaba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido y con los puños apretados, la mujer solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa para luego ponerse seria-Uchiha, yo como Hokage tengo que arrestarte

-si envía a alguien para que me arreste, los mataré-dijo Sasuke serio y con frialdad

-no me retes Uchiha-dijo Tsunade-pero voy a ser parcial contigo, ya que has traido a Naruto y eres el único que has visto a la mujer que ha hecho esto a Naruto, haré todo lo posible para que tu pena no sea de muerte … pero eso si serás vigilado y tendrás que hacer servicios sociales-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, eso ahora mismo le daba igual-si Naruto despierta y se entera que estás muerto seguro que nos matará a todos por dejar que eso ocurriese … iré hacerle mas pruebas … si queréis pasar, podéis hacerlo

-me da igual lo que piense Naruto-dijo Sasuke, Tsunade no dijo nada y se fue, Sakura estaba pensando en lo que había pasado y como ha podido pasar esto asta que escuchó lo último que dijo Sasuke que esta lo miró aún con lágrimas

-como puedes decir eso-gritó Sakura-como puedes ser tan frío respecto a lo que le pase a Naruto

-lo he traido-dijo Sasuke como si nada

-no entiendo como eres a si-dijo Sakura sin entender su actitud tan fría-no entiendo por que actúas a si, ya que tú y él …

-eres una entrometida -dijo Sasuke cortando a la chica sabiendo lo que iba a decir, la chica seguió mirandolo asta que cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-oh, no-dijo Sakura nerviosa-no debo dejar que Tsunade le haga algunas pruebas a Naruto-Sasuke la miró sin entender, y la chica se fue donde estaba Tsunade, Sasuke no entendía a lo que se refería pero siguió a la chica, la chica de pelo rosado encontró en una habitación a la Hokage con Shizune que era la habitación del rubio, la rubia se sorprendió al ver a la chica tan agitada -señora Tsunade

-que pasa Sakura-dijo Shizune

-sabes que no debes correr en el hospital Sakura-dijo Tsunade

-lo se-dijo Sakura agitada-debo de decirte algo que no sabes de Naruto-la mujer rubia como los demás la miraron sin comprender-se que es algo que no creeréis pero es verdad

-sueltalo de una vez-dijo Sasuke enfadado y la chica de pelo rosa ni siquiera lo miró

-Naruto está embarazado-dijo sin mas Sakura, tsunade la miró con seriedad, Shizune la miró como si tuviera cuatro cabezas y Sasuke empezó a reír

-no se si te has dado cuenta-dijo Sasuke intentando parar de reír-pero Naruto es hombre

-se que Naruto es hombre-dijo Sakura enfadada

-desde cuando lo sabes-dijo Tsunade cómo si fuera lógico lo que acababa de decir la chica de pelo rosa, Sasuke como Shizune la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro-y Naruto sabía

-desde antes de la guerra-dijo en un susurro Sakura-está de casi dos meses … y si Naruto sabía

-que!-dijo Tsunade-por que no me dijiste … y como se le ocurrió a Naruto a pelear

-le prometí a Naruto a no decir nada-dijo Sakura-y sobre lo otro, él dijo que no pelearía, pero me mintió, hice que Hinata le vijilara, ella no sabía nada, pero la noqueo y se fue a pelear

-luego hablaremos tú y yo, Sakura-dijo enfadada Tsunade-te dijo quien era el padre?

-os estáis dando cuenta de lo que estáis hablando?-dijo Sasuke enfadado por que no entendía nada-como va estar embarazado si es un hombre, necesito que me expliquéis

-Tsunade, Sasuke tiene razón-dijo Shizune

-los Bijus tienen el don de concebir -dijo Tsunade-no todos, pero el nueve colas que es Naruto, yo sabía que podía concebir sin problemas … por eso aquella vez me hiciste esas preguntas, Sakura?

-si-dijo la chica de pelo rosa-no lo entendía los resultados, investigué y después quise confirmarlo contigo

-pero que insensato fue Naruto, ir a la guerra en su estado-dijo Shizune-pero el bebe está bien, verdad?

-si-dijo Sakura-Kyubi le protegió, por eso no curaba las heridas de Naruto

-dime quien es el padre-dijo Tsunade-es alguien de la aldea?

-era de la aldea-susurró Sakura y miró de reojo a Sasuke que este estaba con los puños cerrados con fuerza y con una mirada de odio mirando al rubio

- quieres decir con que era de la aldea-dijo Shizune

-no vas a contestar-dijo Tsunade enfadada

-es que no se, si debería decirlo-susurró Sakura y vieron las tres como Sasuke se acercó al rubio con enfado-se que debes de estar enfadado Sasuke, pero ahora no creo que sea el momento de desquitarte con Naruto-el chico no contestó, en cambio la mujer rubia como la morena abrieron los ojos respondiendo a su pregunta

-Uchiha el bebe está bien-dijo Tsunade-pero volveré a hacerle exámenes para asegurarme que sigue bien

-es un idiota-susurró Sasuke-como a podido ser tan inconsciente … y si Madara lo fuera matado-apretó sus puños con mas fuerza haciéndose sangre con las uñas-y si le fuera matado yo

-pero no lo hiciste-dijo Shizune suavemente-nunca lo hiciste, y mira que tuviste oportunidades-Sasuke la miró y la sonrió para luego mirar otra vez al rubio con suavidad-podríais … dejarme a solas … con Naruto? -las tres se miraron y Sakura iba a decir algo ya que no se fiaba de Sasuke

-claro-dijo Tsunade-pero no tardes … quiero ver si en el estado que ahora se encuentra Naruto afecta a vuestro hijo-Sasuke solo sopló al escuchar esto último-dejémosle a solas con Naruto

-iré a visar a nuestros amigos del estado de Naruto-dijo Sakura, las tres salieron pero Sakura de mala gana

-nuestro hijo-susurró Sasuke e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, para luego pasar su mano por su cabello y se le quedó mirando durante un rato-lo siento-se arrodilló en el suelo y agarró la mano del rubio-se que lo que te dije te hizo daño, pero no quería que nadie descubriera que tú eras mi devilidad y no quería que tú lo supieras … solo quería que te alejaras de mi …. Pero no lo hiciste … asta poniendo la vida de nuestro hijo en peligro-poniendo su otra mano libre para tapar sus ojos que empezaron humedecerse y salirle lágrimas-eres lo mas importante para mi … despierta para poder decirtelo y para que me perdones

Los días pasaban y los meses, los amigos de Naruto iban todos los días a visitarle, menos cuando tenían alguna misión, la aldea ya estaba casi construida y solo faltaba que los aldeanos olvidaran la guerra, Tsunade revisaba cada día al rubio y su embarazo iba bien, pero el rubio no daba señales de despertar, no se movía ni nada por el estilo, solo respiraba normalmente, en cambio a Sasuke iba todos los días a visitar al rubio, Tsunade confiaba en él como sus antiguos compañeros como profesores, le retiró a los Anbus que le vigilaban hacia unos días y también ya podía hacer misiones, su carcter serio aún lo tenía, algunos aldeanos no confiaban plenamente en él pero eso a Sasuke le daba igual, ese día estaba en el hospital y con él estaba Hinata y Kakashi que este tenía libro en mano como siempre, la chica estaba sentada al lado de la cama y le agarraba su mano, Sasuke estaba sentado en la ventana mirando a fuera y Kakashi estaba sentado en otra silla en frente de la cama

-Naruto-dijo Hinata con tristeza-la señora Tsunade ha dicho que te queda poco tiempo-la chica no aguantó mas y se puso a llorar-debes de despertar … tienes que ser el primero de ver la cara de tu hijo … todos te echamos de menos … si crees que te vamos ha decir algo malo … no lo haremos … demuestra que eres fuerte … para a frontar … las cosas … no seas cobarde … por que yo … nunca he creído … que seas un … cobarde-la chica se tapó la cara con sus manos para seguir llorando asta que se tranquilizó y se quitó las manos de la cara-Kiba dice que despiertes para poder imvitarte a todo el ramen que quieras, a si como estás no puedes comerlo-la chica apretó sus puños-hazlo de una maldita vez-gritó, ante esto Kakashi dejo de leer y miró a la chica para luego suspirar, se levantó y se hacercó a ella y le puso su mano en el hombro

-Hinata-dijo Kakashi-debes tranquilizarte-la chica se levantó y miró al hombre

-por que no se despierta-dijo Hinata llorando-es que no quiere estar con nosotros, ya no nos quiere, ya no somos sus amigos, por que Kakashi-el hombre la abrazó y dejó que llorará en su pecho, cuando pasó unos minutos Kakashi se la llevó de la habitación, Sasuke escuchó lo que dijo Hinata y se frustró al no poder hacer nada, ya que el día anterior fue con Kiba y Neji a buscar a esa mujer que le dejó a si a Naruto pero no la encontraron, Sasuke se dirigió a la cama

-esto debe de ser divertido para ti, verdad, dobe?-dijo Sasuke serio-pues no hace gracia … eres un idiota-susurró esto flojo con tristeza para luego acariciar el rostro de Naruto con delicadeza-eres mi idiota … confío en ti, Naruto, se que vas a despertar pronto

-Uchiha bastardo, como se encuentra el idiota-dijo Sai que acababa de entrar a la habitación

-como siempre, copia barata-dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo y acariciando el rostro de Naruto

-quieres que te deje a solas con él, para que intiméis-dijo Sai con una sonrisa típica de las suyas, Sasuke ya acostumbrado a sus comentarios solo sonrió

-cuando despierte no habrá día que no intimemos-dijo Sasuke para luego girarse y mirar a Sai

-y sus gritos se escucharan en toda Konoha-dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa

-cállate, Sai -dijo Sasuke y en ese momento entró Tsunade con Sakura

-chicos, nos vamos a llevar a Naruto-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y los dos chicos se miraron sin comprender

-es hora que el niño nazca-dijo Tsunade seria

-no puedes hacer eso-dijo Sasuke-tienes que esperar a que Naruto despierte

-hemos esperado una semana-dijo Tsunade-y si Naruto no despierta asta dentro de unos años?

-eso no va a ocurrir-dijo Sasuke

-lo vamos hacer ahora-dijo Tsunade

-pero-dijo Sasuke

-nada de peros, Uchiha-dijo Tsunade-o es que no quieres ver a tu hijo

-si-dijo Sasuke-pero quiero que Naruto lo vea primero

-lo siento, pero eso no será a si-dijo Tsunade y dio la orden para que se llevaran a Naruto y Tsunade se fue con Sakura

-no es justo-dijo Sasuke

-hay muchas cosas injustas en la vida-respondió Sai

Al cabo de dos horas Sakura llamó a Sasuke para que la acompañara, entró en una de las oficinas del hospital donde Tsunade estaba sentada

-antes de nada Uchiha quisiera preguntarte una cosa, ya que no te veo muy emocionado por tu hijo-dijo Tsunade, Sasuke no dijo nada-te sientes con la capacidad de criar a un bebe solo?

-si-dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo-no necesito a nadie para que me ayude para criar a mi hijo y al de Naruto, por que Naruto me ayudará para hacerlo y yo le ayudaré a él

-pero Naruto ahora no está-dijo Tsunade seria, Sasuke se enfadó por ese comentario

-él si que está-dijo Sasuke-solo necesita tiempo para despertar, yo confío en él, y despertará-Tsunade sonrió

-de acuerdo-dijo Tsunade-Shizune-la mujer de pelo corto negro entró con un bulto en los brazos, y se acercó a Sasuke con una sonrisa

-toma Sasuke-dijo Shizune-coge a tu hijo-Sasuke abrió los ojos al ver a la criatura y con torpeza la cogió, la miró detenidamente, el bebe tenía poco pelo de color negro azulado, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la piel era igual de blanca que la suya, las tres mujers miraban a Sasuke sin perderse detalle, veían como el chico lo agarraba con miedo para que el bebe no se caiga, intentó acariciar la carita del niño pero no lo hizo por miedo que se le caiga, y unas lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejillas

-mi hijo-susurró Sasuke-te prometo que nunca te dejaré-el bebe en ese momento abrió sus ojos, Sasuke lloró mas al ver ese color de ojos-azules …-miró a Tsunade emocionado-tiene el color de ojos de Naruto

-que nombre le vas a poner-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-no lo he pensado-dijo Sasuke-pero me gustaría ponerle el de mi hermano

-a Naruto le encantará-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-un día hablando con él antes que durmiera, le pregunté y el me dijo que no lo sabía, pero también me dijo que le gustaría que fuera Itachi, ya que era tu hermano y que él intentó proteger la aldea ya que la adoraba

-pues creo que el nombre de Itachi le vendría bien-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

-a mi me gusta-dijo Shizune

-pues tu nombre será Itachi-dijo Sasuke a su hijo, que este sonrió

-Sasuke-dijo Tsunade y el aludido se sorprendió por escuchar su nombre no el apellido por boca de la Hokage-sabes que tener un hijo, criarlo y todos eso, es una gran responsabilidad?

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-él es mi hijo, y a Naruto no le agradaría que lo dejara en manos ajenas, para bien del niño y yo como su padre estaré para él para lo bueno como para lo malo

-tendras toda la ayuda de todos nosotros, tus amigos y los amigos de Naruto-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo Sasuke-a Naruto le gustará saber que sus amigos está con él en este momento

Continuará ….

_Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar por fa … asta el próximo capítulo _


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitulo 13_

_pensar_

El tiempo pasaba y Naruto no reaccionaba, cuando iban a visitarle dormía como si nada, a veces hacía pequeñas sonrisas y otras veces hacia muecas de disgusto, también se movía poniendose de lado o en otras posiciones, ese día estaba Sasuke en la habitacón como solía hacerlo todos los días, estaba sentado en una silla con los codos en la cama y sus manos en la cara, se levantó quedando de pie mirando al rubio con enfado, se sentó en la cama y cogió al rubio por el cuello de la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta y lo acercó a su rostro, en su miraba se reflejaba ira e impotencia

-maldita sea, dobe, despierta de una maldita vez-dijo enfadado Sasuke, no hubo reacción del rubio que su cabeza se echó para atrás-que es lo que quieres, te fuera matado en las oportunidades que he tenido, pero no lo hice, por el maldito sentimiento que tengo hacia a ti … deja de jugar-lo zarandeó, pero no hubo reacción-si supieras como me siento-apretó mas el agarre-que es lo que quieres para que despiertes, que me arrodille y te pida perdón -suavizó el agarre y miró hacia abajo-no quiero perderte-susurró con la voz quebrada, y sus ojos aguándose-llevas casi dos años a si … Itachi hace preguntas-cayéndole lágrimas-y no se que decirle y lo que siento que todo es culpa mía-levantó la vista-se que debía haber sido sincero, pero no pude, tenía miedo, cuando sentí de ti que me amabas, sentí tanta felicidad, pero no podía corresponderte-abrazándolo con fuerza y sin parar de llorar-tenía miedo que Madara se enterase y te hiciera daño … no me dejes, siento que cada segundo que pasa me estoy muriendo por dentro-tumbándose en la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo-te necesito, te amo, eres mi todo … por favor Naruto despierta de una maldita vez-no había reacción ninguna de parte del rubio-hazlo por nuestro hijo, él tiene derecho a saber de ti, no que se lo cuente terceras personas-miró su cara dormida y la acarició suavemente, se puso encima y apretó los puños para luego golpear el colchón con fuerza-despierta, maldito cobarde-gritaba desesperadamente-esto lo haces para vengarte de mi, pues lo estás consiguiendo-cogiéndolo otra vez del cuello de la bata-despierta-gritaba otra vez con desesperación y agitándolo con brusquedad, ante esos gritos de isteria entró Kakashi y Sai, que inmediatamente intentaron de sacar a Sasuke de encima de Naruto, los dos vieron en los ojos negro un punto de demencia, no era la frialdad que tenía antes, como pudieron sacaron a Sasuke de la habitación gritando incoerencias, es cuando en ese momento llegó Tsunade y Sakura y vieron el estado del chico de pelo negro, Sakura se entristeció y Tsunade negó con la cabeza sabiendo que eso pasaría en cualquier momento ya que el chico estaba en ese lugar desde la mañana asta la noche, y la rubia como en segundos cambiaba de expresión de tristeza inmensa a una furia que no lo podría a controlar nadie en el mundo, la rubia sacó una jeringuilla y como pudo pincho al moreno que este en unos segundos parecía tranquilizarse, pero segía hablando en un susurro que no era escuchado por nadie, cuando Sasuke cerró los ojos se desplomó, Kakashi lo cogió y Tsunade le acompañó para decirle donde debía hubicarlo, Sai miraba a Sakura y esta miraba a Sai con tristeza y lágrimas, Sai no sabía que hacer pero por impulso se acercó a la chica y la abrazó, ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, pasaron unos minutos y la chica se separó de Sai con una pequeña sonrisa y quitándose las lágrimas

-no se lo que tengo que hacer-susurró Sakura-Naruto no despierta y Sasuke se descontrola

-puede que sea por que está cansado-dijo Sai sin saber que decir

-por que Sai?-preguntó la chica sabiendo que no había respuesta

-yo creo el Uchiha debía de dejar de venir por un tiempo-dijo Sai

-yo opino igual-dijo Tsunade que acababa de llegar y detrás de ella estaba Kakashi

-Sasuke está descansando en una habitación de aquí al lado-dijo Kakashi

-voy a probir la entrada de Sasuke en el hospital durante un tiempo-dijo Tsunade con seriedad y se fue a la habitación del rubio

-cuando despierte Sasuke se podrá ir a casa-dijo Kakashi y se fue a la habitación del rubio

-todo estará bien Sakura-dijo Sai poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciendo una sonrisa que la chica puso ver que no era falsa si no sincera, la chica le sonrió y los entraron a la habitación del rubio

Al cabo de dos horas Sasuke despertó, se sentía extraño y cansado, miró alrededor sabiendo que estaba en el hospital

-por fin despiertas-dijo una voz de chico con seriedad, Sasuke lo miró

-que haces aquí, Gaara-dijo Sasuke

-vine a ver como se encontraba Naruto-dijo el pelirojo-pero me encontré con la sorpresa que te dio una crisis nerviosa y te tuvieron que sedar

-si tú estás aquí haciendome una visita significa que … -dijo Sasuke con un destello especial en sus ojos y se levantó de golpe

-no Sasuke-dijo Gaara-Naruto no ha despertado-el pelirrojo vio como esa luz en sus ojos desaparecía y suspiró-dale tiempo al tiempo

-ya le he dado mucho tiempo-dijo Sasuke-y no despierta-Gaara lo miró durante un tiempo

-Tsunade te ha proibido la entrada al hospital durante una semana-dijo el pelirrojo viendo la sorpresa en Sasuke-y quiere que te vallas a casa a descansar y que cuides a tu hijo-Sasuke agachó la mirada

-mi hijo-susurró Sasuke-Tsunade tiene razón, no hay día que me diga que tengo que ocuparme de él, si no lo cuido Naruto me matará, y bien merecido lo tengo-Gaara hizo una media sonrisa

-pasa tiempo con el niño-dijo Gaara-él no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando-Sasuke suspiró y se fue pero antes se despidió del pelirrojo que este se sorprendió pero luego sonrió de medio lado-has cambiado Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke llegó a su casa, solo tenía ganas de descansar, pero escuchó unas risas, una era de chico y otra de niño, Sasuke sonrió y se dirigió a la sala que era donde probenían las risas se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para ver a Kiba como jugaba con su hijo, que el niño no paraba de reir de las cosas de Kiba y de vez en cuando acariciaba a Akamaru con una pequeña sonrisa, el niño miró a su padre y sonrió abiertamente

-papa-gritó el niño, haciendo el intento de levantarse, cuando lo consiguió empezó a caminar con lentitud para no caerse, ante esto Sasuke sonrió con orgullo, Kiba se giró y se acercó a Sasuke, el niño llegó a su padre-echar menos-dijo el niño estirando sus brazos, Sasuke sin pensarlo lo cogió con cariño

-yo también te he echado de menos-dijo Sasuke, Kiba miraba la escena con una sonrisa y con cariño

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Kiba-adiós Itachi

-adiós Kiba, adiós Akamaru-el perro ladró en señal de despedida y los dos se fueron

-te lo pasaste bien-dijo Sasuke y el niño asintió con la cabeza

-quiero, un perro-dijo con seriedad el niño ya que conocía a su padre y la respuesta

-no-dijo Sasuke-puedes jugar con Akamaru todas la veces que quieras-el niño infló los mofletes idéntico a los que suele hacer Naruto, al ver esto Sasuke se entristeció

-papa, triste-dijo el niño acariciando la cara a su padre

-no lo estoy-dijo Sasuke-sabes de a partir de hoy voy a pasar mucho tiempo contigo-el niño sonrió

-papi, durmiendo- Sasuke solo cerró los ojos con pesadez para luego abrirlos

-si, tu papi aún duerme y pronto despertará-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa triste

Volvía a pasar el tiempo dos años mas, Sasuke ya no iba tanto al hospital para pasar mas tiempo con su hijo Itachi, ese día Sasuke decidió ir al hospital, estaba solo en la habitación y sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y miraba el rostro del rubio, acarició su rostro con suavidad y unas lágrimas cayeron, posó su mano en su cabello negro para luego ponerse la cabeza en la cama con sus brazos alrededor y llorar desconsoladamente

-por favor despierta, no se que hacer para que despiertes, he buscado ha esa mujer de cabellos verdes por todas las aldeas y ni rastro de ella …-haciendo un gemido del llanto-por favor no puedo aguantar esta situación, no puedo verte a si, me duele tanto, se que es mi culpa, si no fuera sido tan egoísta esto no fuera pasado, si no me fuera ido en primer lugar de la aldea todo fuera sido diferente, perdóname Naruto … solo quiero que despiertes, si luego quieres odiarme me odias … pero si no despiertas me moriré de pena, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, abre tus ojos te lo suplico, todos quieren que despierte, tienes que ser el próximo Hokage-Sasuke siguió llorando, asta que con lentitud levantó la cabeza para mirar a Naruto en la cama, pero sentía algo detrás de él no sabía lo que era, pero lentamente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Naruto delante de él con una expresión de tristeza, Sasuke estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer-Naruto-susurró el chico pestañeando y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Tsunade preocupada, el chico solo se quedó paralizado

-Sasuke-dijo Tsunade-estás muy pálido, que te ocurre-el chico negó con la cabeza con brusquedad

-Naruto estaba aquí de pie-dijo Sasuke desesperado, Tsunade lo miró extrañada-se que Naruto está hay en la cama, pero lo he visto aquí de pie-la mujer rubia ahora lo miraba con tristeza

-lo habrás imaginado-dijo Tsunade

-no-dijo Sasuke seguro de lo que había visto-te digo que Naruto estaba delante de mí

-eso no puede ser Sasuke-dijo Tsunade ahora con seriedad-estás cansado y no …

-nada de eso-dijo Sasuke se lo que veo y estoy seguro que era real, te lo juro por mi hijo

-no jures de esa forma Sasuke-dijo Tsunade serie

-no puedo creer que no me creas-dijo Sasuke-Naruto está entre nosotros, su espirito, y lo voy a encontrar, para decirle que vuelva a su cuerpo para que despierte … y nadie me lo va impedir-Sasuke se iba a ir pero Tsunade se puso en medio

-tú no vas a ningún lado-dijo Tsunade hizo una señal a unos ninjas-lo mejor será que te tranquilices

-quieres hacerme dormir-dijo Sasuke -no pienso permitirlo-Sasuke iba a huir de la habitación pero unos ninjas lo agarraron, el chico de cabello negro azulado se movía intentaba soltarse de sus agresores y gritaba con desesperación, pero no fue posible soltarse ya que sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, poco a poco se iba relajando y sus ojos inconscientemente se iban cerrando asta que todo para él fue oscuridad

Sasuke estaba en su casa, era por la mañana, y el chico se acababa de levantar y se dio una ducha y se vistió, para luego tumbarse en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo, en ese momento un niño abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación corriendo para luego saltar a la cama con una sonrisa

-papa-dijo el niño feliz-hoy me vas a enseñar como lanzar los kunai, recuerda que me lo prometiste

-claro que si-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-yo cumplo con lo que prometo

-que bien-dijo el niño-cuando sea mayor seré mejor que tú y toda la aldea junta

-ya te has preparado?-dijo Sasuke, el niño asintió con la cabeza

-Sasuke-el niño y su padre miraron a la ventana

-Kakasi-dijo el niño

-hola Itachi-dijo Kakashi-tengo una buena noticia, Sasuke-el chico lo miró para que continuara-se trata de Naruto-Sasuke iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-que le pasó a mi papi-dijo Itachi con preocupación

-no le pasó nada malo-dijo Kakashi-solo que despertó-Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-que mi papi, despertó-dijo Itachi emocionado y con lágrimas

-eso mismo-dijo Kakashi-iré al hospital, Sasuke vas a ir? Otra cosa, mejor que no valla Itachi

-pero por que no puedo ir?-dijo Itachi enfadado

-por que él no sabe de ti-dijo Kakashi-y puede que al verte o saber que eres su hijo le cause algún trauma

-entiendo-susurró Itachi en ese momento Kakashi se fue

-Itachi-dijo Sasuke y el niño lo miró-dejaremos las prácticas para la tarde-el niño asintió con la cabeza-te quedarás solo, se que eres lo suficiente mayor para hacerlo-el niño volvió asentir con la cabeza-y recuerda que te quiero mucho-el niño sonrió

-yo también te quiero mucho-dijo Itachi

-eres una de las personas mas importante para mi-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-y la otra es mi papi, verdad, papa-dijo Itachi

-a si es-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama-no abras a nadie ni salgas de la casa, de acuerdo

-si-dijo Itachi y vio como su padre salió por la ventana

Estaban todos en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto esperando a que Tsunade saliera, todos los amigos hablaban y se veían contentos por el despertar del rubio, en cambio Sasuke estaba un poco mas alejado

-_no puede creer que hayas despertado, Naruto_-pensaba Sasuke-_después de cinco años … puede que te sorprendas al verme aquí … tengo tantas ganas de verte sonreír … aunque si miro atrás, debería de estar enfadado contigo por poner en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo … aunque lo que importa ahora es que hayas despertado y podamos hablar y tener la familia que siempre quisimos-_Sasuke vio que Tsunade salió y explicó que no recordaba nada de su vida si no de otra vida y todos incluyéndole a él se sorprendieron, pero lo que le enfadó mas es que quería ver a Hinata, no entendía eso que el rubio quisiera ver a la chica-_no puedo creer que me hayas olvidado, lo mejor es que estemos alejados-_y es cuando Sasuke decidió irse del hospital

Continuará ….

Otro capítulo mas, que espero que os haya gustado … por fa comentar que me hace feliz vuestra opinión


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Sasuke y Naruto acabararon de comer ramen, los dos salieron del establecimiento, no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, Sasuke se puso delante impidiendo el paso al rubio

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo Naruto,el otro chico no dejó de mirarlo

-me da igual lo que tengas que hacer-dijo Sasuke-vamos hablar te guste o no

-quien te crees que eres-dijo enfadado Naruto

-no me vengas con tus estúpideces-dijo Sasuke

-tengo que entrenar para ponerme en forma-dijo Naruto empezando a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke suspiró sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil acercarse al rubio

-entrenaré contigo-dijo Sasuke

-que! -dijo Naruto sorprendido-desde cuando quieres entrenar con alguien mas débil que tú? O has olvidado lo que me decía

-te aferras demasiado al pasado-dijo Sasuke, Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos

-te vas arrepentir por dejarme con vida-dijo el rubio, Sasuke solo suspiró-va monos al campo de entrenamiento-los dos se fueron al campo de entrenamiento rapidamente, cuando llegaron el rubio se puso en posición de combate y Sasuke solo le miraba con resignación, esto al rubio le hizo enfadar, y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el otro chico para empezar atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke esquibaba los puñetazos y patadas con fácilidad, Naruto cada vez estaba mas enfadado ya que no lograba golpearlo y se separó unos metros de su contrincante algo agitado y maldiciendose por no estar en forma, Sasuke por otra parte estaba como si nada

-ya has acabado?-dijo Sasuke serio-aún no estás a mi nivel-sonrió con malicia para enrabiar al rubio-asta Itachi te ganaría

-eres un maldito creído, Teme-gritó el rubio-no entiendo como pude fijarme en … olvidalo

-ya te has recuperado?-dijo como si nada Sasuke-o necesitas a un médico -Naruto solo miró al suelo con los ojos entre cerrados

-no hace falta que me resfriegues por la cara que soy mas débil que tú-dijo en un susurro el rubio sin dejar de mirar el suelo, Sasuke lo miró y no dijo nada, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía por eso actuó de esa manera, solo quería que el rubio se desahogara-siempre lo has creído-sonrió con tristeza el rubio mirando al suelo-y es la verdad, siempre fue débil … y tú-miró a Sasuke que este estaba en el mismo lugar-te encargabas de decirmelo

-eres un Dobe-dijo Sasuke-solo debes creer en ti no en lo que diga los demás

-me largo-dijo Naruto empezando a caminar

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke, cuando el rubio pasó por su lado y al escuchar su nombre se paró y se quedó de espaldas-lo que pasó en el valle del fin-Sasuke dio la vuelta quedando mirando la espalda del rubio

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo el rubio con tristeza-además fue un error recuerdas-girándose y quedando los dos cara a cara-esas fueron tus palabras, o eran … haz como si no fuera pasado-poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla haciendo que pensaba y luego se lo quitó-o para mi fue diversión, o fuiste un juguete-Naruto al acabar de decir esto los ojos los tenía aiguados-deberías de haverme matado esa vez o las tantas veces que tuviste-se volvió a girar para irse, pero Sasuke la agarró del brazo deteniendolo y con la cabeza gacha

-se que lo que te dije estuvo mal-susurró Sasuke-pero yo tenía miedo-Naruto se giró para volver encarar al otro chico y quitándose el agarre

-miedo-dijo Naruto-no me hagas reir, el gran Sasuke Uchiha tener miedo, de que

-de que Madara se enterara y te utilizara en mi contra-dijo Sasuke-él desconfiaba de mi como yo de él -Sasuke suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos azules del rubio que le miraba con seriedad -eras y eres mi debilidad y siempre lo serás, aunque me cueste admitirlo, para mi eres lo mas importante, siempre lo has sido desde que formamos el equipo siete-Naruto cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para luego abrirlos

-no te creo-dijo Naruto seguro de si mismo-por que si fuera a si por, por que te largaste de la aldea?

-necesitaba poder, para vengarme-dijo Sasuke-quería matar a Itachi por matar a mis padres y a todo mi clan

-pues felicidades, lo conseguiste-dijo el rubio-y que sientes por haber logrado tu venganza? Que sentiste, Sasuke

-vacio-dijo Sasuke en un susurro-lo que él quería era que pretegiera la aldea, y yo no lo hice, ya que Madara me utilizó

-quien diría que el gran Sasuke Uchiha reconocería que estuvo utilizado por Madara-dijo Naruto-sabes, eso lo sabíamos todos, pero tú

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero ahora ya lo se, y no me arrepiento de haber protegido la aldea en la guerra-Naruto se sorprendió con esas palabras

-que tú que-dijo Naruto

-tú no te diste cuenta-dijo Sasuke-pero mi equipo y yo ayudemos a la aldea contra los Akatsukis revividos, contra Kabuto y Madara … tú no apareciste asta que luchemos contra Madara, Madara con uno de sus ataques me dejó inconsciente y cuando desperté al poco tiempo apareciste tú para luchar contra mi -Sasuke se acercóal rubio-Naruto, estuve equivocado aunque me cueste admitidlo … pedí otra oportunidad en la aldea y me la dieron … solo quiero que me perdones por la veces que intenté matarte y te hice daño, no te pido que lo olvides por que es algo que está en el pasado y no se puede borrar … solo espero que …

-intentaré hacer todo lo posible por que seamos amigos-cortó Naruto al otro chico que este sonrió con una media sonrisa triste-es mejor que me vaya

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-no me refería a eso-Naruto paró ya que empezó a caminar y lo miró-yo quería decirte-Sasuke lo miró con intensidad a sus ojos azules-que seamos una -suspiró-familia-el rubio abrió los ojos y el corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente-la familia que me arrebataron y la familia que nunca tuviste, yo-volvió a suspirar y su corazón latio fuertemente por los nervios-siempre aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, he estado enamorado de ti, y aún te amo-lo soltó de un tiron y se relajó como si se fuera quitado un peso de encima-Naruto aún seguía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa que el chico que tenía en frente suyo y cercá de él le dijera esas palabras, Sasuke solo lo miraba pero no recibía respuesta y esto lo ponía bastante nervioso, pasó unos segundos que para Sasuke fueron horas, sin pensarlo acortó la poca distancia que tenían y posó sus manos en la mejilla del rubio con suavidad y lo besó en los labios lentamente, Naruto estaba en shock, procesando la información recibida, sintió que le tocaba sus mejillas con suavidad y le beso, esto lo desconcertó mas, pero sus labios se movían sin que él le diese ordenes de hacerlo, Sasuke se separó de sus labios, dejando poca distancia entre ellos

-por que has hecho eso?-preguntó incredulo Naruto saliendo del shock sin separarse del azabache un centímetro-quieres volver a aprobecharte de mi? Por que no vas a buscar a la persona con la que estuviste antes que yo-esto lo dijo enfadado y alejándose para irse, pero Sasuke lo agarró del brazo, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y Sasuke lo miraba sin entender por lo último dicho por el rubio y Naruto supo el por que de esa mirada -me lo dijiste, idiota, o no lo recuerdas-Naruto sopló con enfado-suéltame-pero el azabache no le hizo caso y lo acercó a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa de victoria posando su mano en el cuello del rubio para después besarlo en los labios, Naruto intentó quitárselo de encima, poniéndo su otra mano en el pecho del otro chico para empujarlo pero fue inútil, Sasuke soltó el brazo del rubio para posarlo donde estaba su otra mano y hacer mas presión y a si no poder separarse, Naruto al tener el brazo libre lo posó en el pecho para hacer mas fuerza para separarlo, pero también fue inútil y se resigno, Sasuke se separó y quedó a muy poca distancia de los labios del otro chico y mordió su labio inferior, Naruto vio esto y se sonrojó sabiendo que ese gesto era de lo mas sensual que había visto, pero rápidamente lo desechó de su mente-eres un maldito Teme, que se tiene que salir con la suya

-estás celoso-susurró Sasuke

-yo no estoy celoso-se separó gritando Naruto enfadado-y nunca lo estaría de ti

-si tú lo dices-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-pero para que te quedes tranquilo, te mentí, eres tan inocente que te crees todo

-por esa regla de tres, lo que me has dicho hace un momento es mentira-dijo Naruto cruzándose los brazos en el pecho y mirando hacia otro lado,Sasuke suspiró

-por que eras tan difícil -dijo Sasuke -eres tan terco … por que crees que me interpuse entre tú y ese ataque en la aldea de las olas-Naruto lo miró

-por que tu cuerpo se movió solo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke volvió a suspirar con pesadez

-eres un dobe y no entiendes nada-dijo Sasuke-fue por que no quería verte morir, ya que yo daría mi vida por ti

-y por que querías matarme-dijo Naruto

-por que estabas en medio de mi objetivo-dijo Sasuke con enfado-y tenía que acabar con ese lazo, ya que sentía que era de debilidad, pero me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo, ya que lo que sentía era mucho mas fuerte y solo imaginar que acababa con tu vida sentía un gran vacío en mi interior mas grande del que sentía cuando Itachi mató a todo mi clan, pero es que no lo entiendes de una maldita vez, yo te amo y cuando te preguntaba por que hacías eso por mi y me respondías que era por amistad, una gran rabia me invadía al no escuchar lo que en verdad quería

-que quería que dijera-dijo con enfado Naruto-que iba tras tuyo por que no podía estar sin ti y que te amaba

-pues si lo fueras hecho me fueras hecho recapacitar-dijo Sasuke

-no, si la culpa va ser mía-dijo Naruto-de que te fueras de la aldea con esa asquerosa seriente, y a saber lo que te hizo, con esa cara de pervertido que tenía Orochimaru-Sasuke solo lo miró durante unos momentos para reír como nunca lo había hecho, Naruto se extrañó por esto-por que te ríes

-de las doberías que dices-dijo Sasuke, a Naruto solo le dio un tic en su ojo derecho

-no se por que me preocupé por lo que te hacía esa serpiente durante esos dos años que estuviste con él-dijo Naruto

-no me hizo nada-intentando reprimir otra carcajada-pero si lo fuera hecho no me fuera dejado

-si tú lo dices-dijo en un susurro el rubio

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio-aún me amas? se que lo hacías por que me lo dijiste-Naruto se sonrojó por lo que dijo como por la cercanía-no me vas a contestar

-yo-dijo Naruto mirando al suelo-no quiero pasar por lo mismo

-te prometo que no te haré daño-dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla del rubio-eres muy importante para mi-a Naruto le empezó a salir lágrimas-te amo, y no me importa decirtelo a cada momento … tú e Itachi sois mi familia, os amo a los dos -poniéndo su frente en la frente del rubio-tu eres mi fuerza, mi luz, eres lo mas importante y no quiero que lo olvides, te amo y sin ti me muero por que eres mi vida

-yo también-dijo Naruto llorando-te amo y eres lo mas importante, daría mi vida por ti-poniéndo su mano en la mejilla del chico de pelo negro azulado y los dos se miraron a los ojos

-me perdonas-susurró Sasuke y Naruto asintió con la cabeza, el azabache con sus dedos le quitó las lágrimas de su cara con una sonrisa-eres el único para mi y siempre lo serás-se acercó para besarlo y Naruto lo correspondió de inmediato, el beso era anelado y deseado por parte de los dos

-Papa-dijo una voz infantil y los dos se separaron para mirar al niño que les miraba sin entender y detrás del niño estaba Sai con una sonrisa pervertida

-creo que interrumpimos un momento apasionado-dijo Sai para luego agacharse y ponerse a la altura del niño, Naruto como Sasuke lo miraron enfadados-te gustaría tener un hermanito, Itachi?-el niño miró con seriedad a Sai para luego mirar a sus padres de la misma forma, para luego sonreír

-si, quiero un hermano, para hacer niños hay que hacer lo que estabáis haciendo?-preguntó el niño

-la verdad es que los dos se deben de quitar la ropa y después …-dijo Sai como si nada pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke

-deja de hablar con mi hijo de esa forma, copia barata-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-pero debe de aprender-dijo Sai y a Sasuke le salió su vena asesina, Itachi se acercó a Naruto

-no te preocupes-dijo Itachi-siempre son a si

-cuando dormía, a veces les escuchaba discutir-dijo Naruto

-de verdad-dijo Itachi-y que mas escuchabas?

-a ti-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y cogiéndo en brazos al niño que este sonreía y los otros dos dejaron de discutir para mirar a Naruto e Itachi-perdona por no haber despertado antes, y no haber estado contigo

-no te preocupes-dijo Itachi-yo entiendo, papa como la vieja Tsunade me explicaron y entendí a la perfección

-valla-dijo Naruto-te pareces a Sasuke fisicamente y también en comprender las cosas antes de tiempo

-papa, dice que a ti te cuesta comprender las cosas por que eres un dobe-dijo Itachi

-que-dijo Naruto poniéndo al niño al suelo y miró a Sasuke que sonreía de medio lado-eres un maldito teme-gritó acercándose a Sasuke agarrándole por la ropa

-pero a ti te gusta que sea a si-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de sonreir, Naruto solo se sonrrojó y Sasuke se aprobechó para besarle en los labios fugazmente

-teme eres un idiota-gritó Naruto

-sabes Itachi-dijo Sai acercándose al niño-puede que como sigan a si tendrás un hermano antes de lo crees-Naruto miró a Sai

-cállate, Sai-dijo sonrrojado el rubio

-la verdad es que yo prefiero tener un hermano que hermana-dijo Itachi-las niñas son molestas

-eso es algo que no se puede elegir-dijo Sai

-pero es que las niñas son muy débiles-dijo Itachi

-bueno, Sakura fea no es tan débil-dijo Sai

-es verdad-dijo Itachi-pero parece hombre, no tiene pechos como otras mujeres y tiene una brutal fuerza

-dímelo a mi-dijo Sai-aunque el idiota de Naruto sabe lo que es un golpe de Sakura fea

-no entiendo por que hablas a si de ella-dijo Itachi-ella no es tu novia?

-si-dijo Sai-pero es divertido molestarla -sonriendo

-que-dijo Naruto incrédulo-tú y Sakura están juntos?

-si-dijo Sai

-iban a tener un bebe-dijo Itachi feliz-Sai como Kakashi me dijeron que me dirían como se hacen los bebes

-quieres que te lo explique ahora-dijo Sai

-no hace falta-dijo Naruto-Itachi, va monos, a si nos conoceremos mejor

-claro-dijo Itachi-nos vemos luego Sai-papi-dijo el niño mirando al rubio-vivirás con mi papa y conmigo?-Naruto no sabía que decir

-claro que si-dijo Sasuke-por eso iremos a la casa de Naruto para coger sus cosas

-genial-dijo feliz Itachi-vamos -Sasuke y el niño empezaron andar

-tengo el presentimiento que mi opinión en esto no vale-dojo Naruto

-yo creo lo mismo-dijo Sai-pero el Uchiha bastardo es buena gente-Naruto lo miró para sonreirle-él ha cambiado mucho Naruto, no es el mismo, si no miralo cuando mira a Itachi

-lo he notado-dijo Naruto-y yo que pensé que no lo aceptaría, me equivoqué

-será mejor que los alcances-dijo Sai

-felicidades por lo de Sakura-dijo Naruto

-gracias-dijo Sai-lo mismo digo por lo de Sasuke

-me voy-dijo Naruto

Continuará …

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … por fa algún comentario me haría feliz … asta el próximo capítulo _


	15. Chapter 15

Había pasado dos semanas Naruto vivía en la casa de Sasuke con él y su hijo, la primera semana Naruto tuvo que adaptarse pero conforme pasaba los días el rubio parecía que decaía en su actitud, parecía pensativo y triste, los primeros días de convivencia de Sasuke y Naruto fueron para que el rubio cogiera confianza con el otro chico, los primeros días no dormían juntos asta que pasó una semana

Era de noche y Naruto no podía dormir, estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared con las piernas estiradas en la cama, Sasuke dormía placidamente acurrucado en la cintura del rubio, Naruto acariciaba el cabello azabache mirando al frente pensativo y haciendo pequeños suspiros, la habitación estaba a oscuras, Naruto estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que una pequeña lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas

-Naruto Uzumaki, no eres feliz?-dijo una voz suave de mujer

-si-dijo sin pensar el rubio y como estuviera en trance

-entonces esa cara-dijo la voz de mujer

-estoy pensando en lo que estarían haciendo ellos-dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos con lentitud para luego abrirlos y mirar a la mujer que solo pudo notar los ojos verdes-cual es tu nombre?

-Midory-Naruto hizo una media sonrisa

-bonito nombre-se quedaron los dos en silencio durante unos minutos contemplándose-sabes-continua el rubio-pensé que cuando te volviera a ver me enfadaría y te atacaría, pero no siento eso, siento mucha paz

-yo no soy tu enemiga Naruto-dijo la mujer-tu pediste dormir y yo solo hice lo que creía conveniente en ese momento, crees que si no lo fuera hecho estarías en estos momentos con él?

-no-dijo Naruto sin pensar

-que es lo que te pasa por tu cabeza?

-en estos días he estado pensando si lo que viví en el sueño fue real y que si fuera real que estarían haciendo todos ellos-la mujer sonrió

-era real-dijo Midory-tu espirito fue al cuerpo de tu yo de esa dimensión

-lo suponía-dijo Naruto-y por que tenía todos sus recuerdos?

-por que eras él-dijo Midory-ese yo tuyo ahora mismo no esta muerto, está en coma, pero pronto morirá

-quiero ir allí-dijo sin pensar Naruto-solo para despedirme como es debido y arreglar algunas cosas, y luego volver aquí con mi familia y estar donde debo, donde pertenezco, me gustaría que el tiempo corriera normal, no me gustaría despertar y que mi hijo esté casado y con familia-Midory sonrió ante este comentario

-eso quieres-dijo Midory-tienes que saber que una vez estés allí y tu al tener el Kyubi despertarás, pero cuando vuelvas ya no nos volveremos a ver, solo espero que seas feliz, y no te preocupes por el tiempo, transcurrirá normal

-se que ellos se preocuparan por mi-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke que aún dormía como si nada-despertaré, verdad?-miró a la mujer

-si-dijo Midory-cuando acabes de hacer lo que quieras hacer volverás-el rubio sonrió, la mujer se acercó y puso su mano en la cara del rubio y cerró los ojos la mujer para luego abrirlos y se alejó del rubio viendo que este cerraba los ojos con lentitud

En el hospital un chico que estaba ingresado empezó a mover los dedos de las manos para luego abrir los ojos de par en par, en la habitación había solo una enfermera que le estaba revisando y al verlo despierto salió corriendo de la habitación, Naruto al ver que la chica se fue, se sentó en la cama mirando algunos cables que tenía en el brazo, sin pensarlo se lo quitó, hizo una mueca de dolor para luego pasarse la mano por la cara, notó que tenía algo en la nariz y también se lo quitó, al ver que no tenía nada en su cuerpo conectado en ninguna máquina y nada por el estilo se levantó con dificultad, se dirigió al armario y vio ropa suya, y sin mas se cambió de ropa, en ese momento vio como una mujer pelirroja entró al cuarto seguida de otras mujeres y se paró igual que las personas que iban con ellas en frente del rubio mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas

-Naruto-susurró la mujer pelirroja, el rubio miró a la pelirroja durante unos segundos para luego abrazarla

-mama-dijo Naruto-te he echado tanto de menos

-por fin despertaste, mi niño-dijo Kushina llorando

-papa-dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja

-le acabado de llamar, ya viene hacia aquí-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa para luego ponerse seria-como que te quitaste todo

-no los necesito-dijo Naruto

-como que no lo necesitas-dijo Kushina enfadada-acabas de despertar de un coma, y ayer pensábamos que …-no pudo terminar por que empezó a llorar-deberías de estar en la cama, y como es que te puedes mover al estar tanto tiempo sin moverte

-es una larga historia-dijo Naruto-y no te preocupes estoy bien, solo quiero salir de este horrible lugar para ir a casa y estar con todos

-a si será Naruto-dijo Kushina-pero antes tenemos que revisarte

-eso no hace falta, yo estoy perfectamente -dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y la pelirroja se enfadó

-como que estás bien, no ves que has salido de un coma-Kushina dijo desesperada, Naruto suspiró

-de acuerdo revisarme y ya veréis que estoy bien-la pelirroja sonrió, Naruto se tumbó en la cama y Kushina y las enfermeras lo revisaron, la pelirroja como las enfermeras se sorprendieron ya que el rubio estaba perfecta mente como si solo fuera dormido horas no meses

-por lo que veo estas perfectamente-dijo Kushina sonriendo-estás muestras de sangre que te hemos hecho se analizaran y si salen bien mañana se te dará el alta

-mañana-dijo escandalizado Naruto sentándose en la cama con la espalda en la pared -pero yo quiero salir hoy

-ni lo sueñes jovencito -dijo Kushina miró a las enfermeras y estas salieron de la habitación quedando madre e hijo

-Naruto-entró en la habitación un hombre rubio e inmediatamente abrazó al chico rubio

-papa-dijo Naruto-tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte

-estoy feliz de que hayas despertado-dijo Minato-lo siento tanto, solo espero que me perdones

-papa-dijo Naruto-no tengo que perdonar nada a ninguno de los dos, mejor dicho a nadie, todo me lo busqué yo solo- sus padres se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa, Naruto empezó a mirar el lugar

-que pasa Naruto-dijo Minato

-pensé que vendrías con Deidara-dijo Naruto, los padres volvieron a sonreír

-está en la escuela-dijo Kushina-después vendrá, y se pondrá feliz al verte

-yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa para luego se desvanezca

-que pasa Naruto-dijo Minato

-ha venido alguien mas a verme, a parte de vosotros tres-dijo Naruto con pena

-si-dijo Kushina

-Fugaku y Mikoto casi todos los días venían a verte con Itachi-dijo Minato

-y tus amigos-dijo Kushina-no sabía que tenías tantos-Naruto la miró

-si solo tengo tres o cuatro amigos-dijo Naruto sin entender

-pues han venido a verte mas de cuatro, te lo puedo asegurar, y estaban preocupados, ya que no sabían lo que te pasaba-dijo Minato

-a si-dijo incrédulo Naruto-quienes eran

-los de tu escuela-dijo Kushina-Hinata venía todos los días, también Ino, Tenten y ese chico que no paraba de decir cosas de la juventud Lee, también un chico gordito, que se llama Chouji, también Shikamaru, Kiba, una chica con gafas, Karin, Juugo que es muy callado y se puede hablar con él cosas serias, Suigetsu, también Gaara y Sakura esta chica se la veía muy triste seguro que se arrepentía de algo, bueno en general a todos se les veía arrepentidos y querían se arreglara las cosas entre vosotros

-nunca pensé que ellos vinieran-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-parecen todos ellos buenos chicos-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

-seguro que lo son-dijo Naruto para mirar abajo en un momento para luego mirar a sus padres-y … Sasuke … vino-dijo sonrojado -sus padres sonrieron ampliamente

-tengo el presentimiento que tienes muchas ganas de verlo-dijo Kushina haciendo que el rubio se sonroje

-no-dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado muy sonrojado

-si lo que tu digas-dijo Kushina

-claro que vino tu novio a verte-dijo Minato y Naruto lo miró serio

-él no es mi novio-dijo Naruto

-si, lo que tú digas -dijo Minato

-yo me voy-dijo Kushina-voy a buscar a Deidara-se acercó a su hijo y lo besó en la frente para luego salir de la habitación

-Naruto-dijo Minato-de veras estoy muy feliz de que hayas despertado y estés bien

-yo también estoy feliz, papa, tenía muchas ganas de verte a ti y a mama y a mi hermano

-te prometo que todo será diferente-dijo Minato

Padre e hijo se miraron para luego abrazarse, luego empezaron hablar de todo un poco, y sin darse cuenta pasó casi dos horas, y en ese momento algo pequeño con pelo rubio entró a la habitación con rapidez para saltar a la cama donde estaba Naruto para abrazarlo con fuerza

-Naruto, hermano, que feliz estoy por que hayas despertado-el niño se separó un poco de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos-pensaba que no te volvería a ver

-Deidara-dijo Naruto sonriendo-te he echado mucho de menos, siento mucho no haber sido un buen hermano mayor

-para mi has sido el mejor-dijo Deidara-yo no he sido un buen hermano menor-cayéndole las lágrimas-te quiero mucho

-yo también te quiero-dijo Naruto para volver abrazar a su hermano

-chicos-dijo Kushina-me han dado las pruebas de Naruto, mañana a primera hora de la mañana te darán el alta y pasado mañana volverás al instituto

-yo no quiero ir al instituto-dijo con un puchero Naruto-mis compañeros saben que he despertado?

-no-dijo Kushina-cuando vallas al instituto será una sorpresa para ellos, solo lo sabe tu abuela Tsunade y Shizune, y tus profesores y mañana a la tarde vendrán a verte ellas dos

-genial-dijo Naruto-tengo ganas de ver a la vieja de Tsunade

-Naruto-dijo Minato-no le digas a si a tu abuela

-ya sabes que se enfada mucho por eso-dijo Deidara

-pero eso es lo divertido, que la vieja Tsunade se enfade-dijo riéndose Naruto y los demás que estaban con él empezaron a reírse

Los padres y hermano de Naruto estuvieron asta tarde en el hospital hablando de todo tipo de cosas con Naruto asta que decidieron irse a casa a descansar, la noche pasó rápido, y la mañana llegó, Minato y Kushina fueron al hospital ya que le dieron el alta a Naruto, fueron a su casa y Naruto entró a su cuarto, lo miró para luego tumbarse en la cama para mirar al techo

-os echo de menos-susurró Naruto-solo espero que me comprendáis por la decisión que he tomado-cerró los ojos para luego quedarse dormido, pasó las hora y Kushina despertó a su hijo para comer, una vez terminaron de comer vinieron de visita Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi e Iruka, Naruto abrazó a cada uno efusivamente, estuvieron las visitas asta tarde, y cuando era de noche se fueron, Naruto se fue a dormir ya que al siguiente día debería ir al instituto, el día siguiente llegó, Naruto despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, se duchó se puso su ropa y bajó a desayunar-buenos días- saludo a sus padres

-buenos días-dijeron ambos padres a la vez

-te despertaste antes-dijo Kushina

-puede que esté nervioso-dijo Naruto

-Naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta-el chico miró a su madre que ella ya le puso el desayuno a su lado-ayer antes de que llegara tu abuela y los demás dormiste y dijiste algo entre sueños cuando iba a despertarte

-que dije-dijo Naruto comiendo su desayuno

-dijiste que echabas de menos a tu hijo-dijo Kushina, Naruto abrió los ojos y Minato miró a su hijo ya que estaba leyendo el periódico

-es que-dijo Naruto para luego suspirar-me gustaría en un futuro tener muchos hijos-sonrió

-ya veo-dijo Kushina para poner en la mesa el desayuno de Deidara que este ya entraba a la cocina saludando a todos, Naruto cuando acabó el desayunó decidió irse llevándose la sorpresa que su hermano ya iba solo al colegio

Naruto caminó con tranquilidad por las calles asta que llegó al instituto, aún no había muchos alumnos, miró cada sitio del instituto por donde pasaba asta que llegó a dirección para saludar a su abuela encontrándose con la sorpresa que estaban todos los profesores que le saludaron con alegría, la hora de comenzar las clases llegó y se fue a su clase con el profesor Kakashi y este entró diciendo a Naruto que esperara a fuera

-buenos días alumnos-dijo Kakashi ya dentro de la clase, los alumnos se sorprendieron ya que no llegó tarde-hoy viene a clases un antiguo alumno-pasa-Naruto pasó a la clase después de un suspiro y se paró en frente de todos sus compañeros de clase, vio las caras de sorpresa de todos y después pasando a la alegría, Naruto empezó a buscar en la clase un rostro especifico pero no lo encontró-Naruto siéntate en tu habitual sitio-el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a sentarse al lado de Hinata, ella le miraba sin pestañear cada movimiento que hacia con los ojos húmedos por las ganas de llorar, asta que no aguantó mas y empezaron a salir lágrimas y sin mas abrazó con fuerzas a Naruto que esta con una sonrisa la correspondió

-Naruto … me alegro … tanto que hayas … despertado-dijo la chica entre cortadamente por el llanto

-chicos, cuando termine la clase os dejaremos que saludéis como es debido a Naruto Namikaze ya que la siguiente clase no la tendréis-dijo Kakashi con su ojo feliz, la clase transcurrió lentamente asta que al fin acabó, y Kakashi se fue, los alumnos sin pensarlo rodearon a Naruto para abrazarlo, asta los que se metían con él, una vez liberado de todos los alumnos Naruto salió de la clase ya que necesitaba aire fresco

-Naruto-dijo una voz de chica, el rubio se giró y vio a la chica de pelo rosa

-Sakura-susurró Naruto

-lo siento-dijo la chica de ojos verdes-me cegué y lo pague contigo, pero nunca quise que te pasara lo que te pasó, solo me di cuenta que Sasuke y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro

-Sakura no te preocupes-dijo Naruto-te perdono, se que eres buena persona

-yo me he dado cuenta que eres una buena persona, tarde pero me he dado cuenta, además me di cuenta que Sasuke no era para ya que yo no estaba enamorada de él, si no solo era un capricho mío, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona

-me alegro por ti-dijo Naruto

-las cosas de la vida ha hecho que me enamore del primo de Sasuke -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-seguro que os llevaréis bien, Sasuke le ha hablado de ti, no se el por que pero lo ha hecho, Sasuke te ama Naruto, en estos meses que estabas en coma él a cambiado, casi nunca viene a primera hora de la clase y se la pasa el día mirando el cielo

-gracias por decirme, Sakura, seguro que serás una buena amiga

-lo seré-dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

-y quien es el afortunado-dijo Naruto

-se llama Sai-dijo Sakura sonrojada

-seguro que nos llevaremos bien

-yo también lo creo-dijo Sakura abrazando a Naruto para luego irse a la clase, Naruto empezó a caminar asta que llegó a la azotea, una vez allí miró al frente viendo a una persona de espaldas a él mirando el cielo, Naruto se acercó a paso lento asta quedar a centímetros de chico de pelo azabache

Continuará …

_Se que no tengo perdón pero la inspiración se me va y me vuelve cuando quiere … espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar para saber si os gusta o no … mil disculpas por la tardanza …. Asta el próximo capitulo _


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto se acercó a paso lento asta quedar a centímetros del chico del pelo azabache, Sasuke sintió que alguien se acercaba

-déjame solo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-si es eso lo que quieres, me iré-susurró Naruto, Sasuke al escuchar esa voz tan conocida por él abrió los ojos para girarse con lentitud asta quedar frente a frente del rubio

-pero-susurró Sasuke sorprendido y el rubio sonrió

-me alegro mucho de verte Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-estás … despierto-dijo con un hilo de voz Sasuke para luego levantar su mano y acariciar la mejilla del rubio con suavidad -desde cuando estás despierto?

-desde hace dos días-dijo Naruto notando como Sasuke quitó su mano de su mejilla-solo quería despedirme

-que-dijo Sasuke sin entender

-se que te será difícil de entender, ahora mismo estoy despierto, pero me queda poco tiempo, pedí una segunda oportunidad para despedirme de todos-Sasuke seguía sin entender-pero sobre todo de ti … se que hice mal, pero estaba desesperado y para mi era la única salida, solo quería que me perdones por hacerte sufrir, ya que yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, solo quiero que sepas que para mi eres lo mas importante y que después de morir te seguiré amando

-morir-dijo Sasuke-pero ahora estás aquí … vivo

-si-dijo Naruto-te dije que no lo entenderías … -hizo una pausa para después suspirar-se que en un futuro nos encontraremos de nuevo y podremos estar juntos y felices

-no entiendo lo que me dices-dijo Sasuke-pero yo quiero estar contigo ahora

-no puede ser-dijo Naruto serio-se feliz Sasuke, no te aferres, hay muchas personas ahí fuera, que te pueden hacer feliz y tu a ellas, pero solo te pido algo, se que puede ser egoísta-sonrió el rubio-solo piensa en mi en algún momento del día, en como disfrutábamos y nos divertíamos cuando éramos niños

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos-sigo sin entender … pero no me puedes hacer esto, no nos puedes hacer esto

-ya me despedí y arreglé las cosas aquí-dijo Naruto ampliando su sonrisa-yo tengo otra vida y ellos me esperan

-ellos-dijo Sasuke

-no entenderías

-si no me explicas no entenderé-dijo Sasuke llorando

-te amo … se feliz … encuentra ha alguien que seguro lo encontrarás para que te haga muy feliz y a si yo seré feliz, por que haya donde esté te guiaré y velaré por ti-dijo Naruto con lágrimas-recuerda que siempre te amé, te amo y te amaré

-yo también te amo-dijo Sasuke

-me tengo que ir-dijo Naruto empezando a caminar

-espera-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto y abrazándolo con fuerza-no entiendo, pero si has despertado para que te puedas despedir está bien, te amo y perdóname por el daño que te he hecho

-para mi ya está perdonado y olvidado-dijo Naruto abrazado al azabache

-seré feliz, encontraré a alguien pero nunca podré olvidarte y esperaré con ansias el día en que nos volvamos a reencontrar para siempre estar juntos … Naruto-miró a los ojos azules-podrías hacerme un último favor-el rubio asintió con la cabeza-podrías besarme por última vez-Naruto sonrió y los dos se besaron en los labio con lágrimas para luego separarse y juntar sus frentes-no me olvides, por favor por que yo nunca lo haré

-no te olvidaré-dijo Naruto-te amo

-yo también te amo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se separó para sonreírle y para luego empezar a caminar para irse del lugar

Naruto despertó, miró el lugar y lo reconoció para hacer un suspiro

-estoy en el hospital-susurró Naruto levantándose de la cama sin ninguna dificultad y vestirse, una vez hecha la labor salió de la habitación para irse

-Naruto-dijo una voz de mujer y el rubio la miró-despertaste

-si, vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto-cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

-tres días-dijo Tsunade-estuvimos muy preocupados, déjame que te revise

-no hace falta-dijo Naruto-Sasuke e Itachi

-en su casa … estuvieron preocupados-dijo Tsunade

-me voy-dijo Naruto-tengo ganas de ver a Itachi-y sin mas se fue

Naruto llegó a la mansión Uchiha y sin llamar entró, escuchó ruidos en la sala y sin mas entró en la sala viendo a Sasuke e Itachi haciendo algo en la mesa y los dos sonreían

-os estaváis divirtiendo sin mi?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la puerta, el niño como Sasuke al escuchar la voz miraron, el niño sonrió y corrió hacia el rubio para abrazarlo, Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa para luego hacer una media sonrisa-como te he echado de menos Itachi

-y yo a ti papi-dijo Itachi soltando al rubio mirándolo para luego mirar a su otro padre-tengo cosas que hacer, os dejo solos-y se fue escaleras arriba

-yo-dijo Naruto

-no digas nada- dijo Sasuke

-creo que debo explicarte

-explicarme, el que-dijo Sasuke

-vi a la mujer que me durmió-dijo Naruto viendo la sorpresa en el otro chico-yo le pedí que me durmiera otra vez

-por que?

-tenía que arreglar cosas en ese mundo

-eso fue un sueño, de tu imaginación-dijo Sasuke y Naruto negó con la cabeza

-no … es otro mundo, donde mi espíritu viajó al cuerpo de ese Naruto … una vez estando allí viajé ha este mundo y te vi a ti y a mi en la cama, recuerdo que te giraste escuche un ruido y ya no estabas, entonces al ver el otro día a la mujer comprendí que esa vida que viví era real, y decidí ir para arreglar las cosa … mi yo de allí estaba en coma y en estos momentos habrá muerto, sentí la necesidad de reconciliarme con todos los de ese mundo para que puedan seguir adelante, como mis padres, hermano, pero sobre todo, tu yo-Sasuke mientras escuchaba estaba serio intentando comprender lo que el rubio decía-hablé con todos ellos y pude despedirme como se debe hacer, por ese he vuelto, para seguir adelante con mi vida, con todos nuestros amigos, con Itachi pero sobre todos contigo Sasuke, nos merecemos una oportunidad de ser felices los dos, ya que en un pasado no lo hemos sido, y tener esa familia que a tite quitaron y yo no tuve-Naruto miró al suelo durante unos segundos para luego mirar a Sasuke que este estaba a escasos centímetros de él

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-se que el tiempo hará que comprenda eso de los mundos, pero lo que estoy de acuerdo es que los dos tenemos de ser felices juntos con nuestro hijo-poniendo sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas

-si-susurró Naruto-con nuestro hijo-para luego los dos besarse en los labios para a si sellar la nueva vida que les vendrá y superaran juntos

**FIN**

_EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA … ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO … POR FA COMENTAR _


End file.
